


A Healing Fire

by StarSwathi



Series: Lives of Love [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Biting, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, First Time, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSwathi/pseuds/StarSwathi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Pepper Potts is given high level clearance and is able to talk to Phil about a life he could live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bus landed for refueling at the S.H.E.I.L.D. base outside of New York City. They usually stopped at less populated areas because of Phil’s non-dead status was still hush hush. The reason that they had stopped at this strip was Phil had to attend a meeting at a location near by the landing point. There hadn’t been many specifics about the meeting just that Phil had to be there.

Phil watched as Sky was bouncing on her toes as she eagerly waited for the hatch to open and let them off the plane. Even though they might only get a few hours of time off and all of it was supposed to be on the base, it seemed like she couldn't wait to sit just relax. She would not have worry about being shot at for the next few hours. Phil knew that she was handling herself well for a new agent but he could see the stress that the job had put on her. The time off would do her some good. Other than himself, the group didn't have anyone to report to while he was in his meeting. He was curious why Nick had wanted him to come to New York after making sure his team’s other stops were unconnected to his life before his death. 

As the hatch opened, the rest of the team came to stand next to them. They all had mini-panels they had signed up for that they were eager to join. None of them were mandatory but they seemed keen to get back to their pre-team lives for at least a little while. Who knew how long Phil’s meeting would take. Maybe it would be stretched out to a week and they could all get some much needed rest as well. 

Phil noticed the black Cadillac waiting at the end of the ramp. The driver quickly opened the passenger door behind him to reveal none other than Pepper Potts. Phil was little taken aback by the ghost from his past. As far as he knew, only Natasha and Clint had been read in on his non-death. Pepper didn't give him much time to think about the implications of her knowing he was alive. She walked up to him and punched him in the jaw before he could even open his mouth. It was one hell of a punch, too. His surprise in the normally non-violent woman hitting him caused Phil to stagger backwards. 

Phil knew that his team was really to defend him. As found his footing, he motioned them to stand down. Pepper's driver grabbed her by her waist and pulled her away from him. "Now, Pepper, I taught you that for defense."

Phil then recognized the driver as Happy Hogan, Tony Stark's driver/bodyguard. "Ms. Potts, Mr. Hogan, it's a pleasure to see you again. May we take this conversation to somewhere more private?"

Pepper seemed to calm down and nodded. The trio went to Phil's office. He could feel the eyes of his team watching him as they walked away from them. Pepper was an easily recognizable figure in the world after her relationship with Tony had become public. The two were on the cover of many magazines. They were a gold couple for gossip as well as financial news. Everyone wanted a piece of them. 

When they reached his office, Phil moved behind his desk. Though she seemed to have calmed down, Phil didn’t want to push his luck. "So Ms. Potts, how may I help you today?" His tone was soft and playful as it normally was when he had talked to Ms. Potts. She was usually was kind and friendly to him even when she was in middle of a crisis. He respected her since she had somehow managed to keep Tony Stark alive and his company afloat at the same time. 

The tone did not seemed to appease Pepper today. If anything, it made her seem even more irate. "I thought I could trust you, Phil. I thought that with even with all the bureaucracy that your organization has, you were the one honest, dependable, hard working person who would give me a straight answer. I mourned your death when Tony was able to repeat what happened on the Helipad. It took him a while to deliver the news. He was so distraught."

Phil stiffened. He hadn't interacted with many people who were personally invested in his well being from before him resurrection. He knew that Nick, Maria, Clint, Natasha and maybe Jasper would be upset when he died but didn’t think anyone else would notice. Most people let him blend into the background. That's what made him good at his job. It surprised him that Nick was able to use him to glue the Avengers together since he didn't think he had really affected any of them. 

"I'm sorry, Ms. Potts but it was classified. Director Fury thought it was best to keep the Avengers in the dark about what happened to me that day." He tried to state reasonably but it sounded hollow even to his own ears.

Pepper snorted, reminding Phil of Tony. "You mean he thought it was a good idea to keep some of the Avengers out of the loop because I know Ms. Romanova and Mr. Barton know about your whereabouts. It was just Steve, Thor, Bruce and Tony that you lied to about your death." Pepper continued. 

"Again, this decision is above my pay grade." Phil said. 

Pepper's eyes narrowed. "So it's above your pay grade to care about the people who mourned you. I thought you were a better man than that." Pepper paused for a moment then turned to Happy. "Sweetie, could you step out for a minute?"

Happy frowned as he stepped closer to Pepper. "Are you sure?"

Pepper smiled brightly at Happy. “I’m sure that I can handle myself with Agent Coulson.”

Happy leaned over and kissed Pepper on her cheek before moving out of the room. “I’ll be right outside.”

Pepper nodded and turned back to Phil. She waited until she heard the door close to start speaking. “I know that S.H.E.I.L.D. keeps a close eye on Tony so you have to know that Tony and I were together until a few months ago.”

Phil didn’t know what to say. He had tried to keep up on any Avenger information he could get because he didn’t like the tinge of regret he felt since he wasn’t allowed near them. He also didn't take the relationship information as true unless it came directly from Natasha or Clint. He slowly nodded and hoped it would be enough for Pepper.

Pepper  continued. “I broke up with Tony when I realized I couldn’t help him with what he was going through. Whatever happened that day made it impossible for Tony to be with me. He had been pulling away from me from the day New York was destroyed. He would wake up with nightmares that he wouldn’t share. He would have his armor around him at all times. He even accidentally choked me in the middle of the night when one of his dreams became too intense.”  Pepper had tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Phil leaned forward feeling helpless as he watched the strong woman break down. “I’m sorry, Pepper but I don’t know how this relates to my death.”

Pepper wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. “Because the only place he can sleep now is Phil’s room.”

Phil stiffened at the odd name. “Phil’s room?”

Pepper nodded miserably as she sagged a little in her chair. She looked so tired as she spoke about Tony and his troubles. “When he rebuilt the tower, he gave a floor to each of the Avengers so they would have somewhere to stay if they wanted. They all got to choose a level except for the level that had been mysteriously blocked off.” She sighed as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back for a moment. She turned and gave Phil a tight smile before continuing. “I didn’t even know about it until I came back from a trip and tried to find him. At first, JARVIS wouldn’t tell me anything until I thought he was kidnapped. When I was about to call the police, JARVIS told me about the level. He wouldn’t let me onto the floor but when I asked for more information, JARVIS said Tony had taken anything that wasn’t classified from your apartment and moved it to the floor.” She paused for a second to consider how much more she should tell Phil. “It’s the only place he can sleep without nightmares now. He has your voice on loops for nights that are really bad. When he’s exhausted, he goes into your room and crashes there as if he feels like it’s the most natural thing in the world to do.”

Phil was stunned. He knew the crazy billionaire and him had gotten along well but he never thought that he made that much of an impression on Stark’s life. Sure, Phil could remember the moment that he met Stark and almost everything that they talked about but Stark was a hero. He was Iron Man. In contrast, Phil was a background annoyance that Stark had to deal with since he was a public figure. 

“But why?” Phil finally voiced as he collapsed back into his chair.

“Because you push him to be better but understand when and how he needs to be handled.” Pepper smiled darkly. “I love Tony and I always will but being with him turned into being two parts mom and one part girlfriend. I could never find the balance that you had with him. He always tried to be what you wanted him to be but he never thought you would leave if he wasn’t.” She seemed a little upset by what she was admitting to Phil. “I guess that’s what I get for all my threats of leaving.” Pepper stood up and walked to the door. “You have two days to tell Tony that you are alive and well before I tell him and the rest of the Avengers.” She opened the door and turned back to Phil. “I’m glad you are all right, Phil. I have missed you.” She closed the door behind her.

Phil had a million things go through his head. He went to his first instinct and called Fury. The director picked up immediately meaning that he knew about what had happened. “What the fuck was that?” Phil asked without pausing for social niceties.

Phil heard a sigh over the line. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a heads up, Cheese but Ms. Potts has leveled some very high stakes if I didn’t play by her rules.”

“What did she say?”  Phil asked, feeling that it was his right to know since he was just ambushed.

“Well, I gave the woman level eight clearance considering she was basically Stark’s handler and she seemed be the most even headed of the people living at Stark’s tower. I didn’t think she would try to find more information about you as soon as she was cleared. The next thing I know, anything that came from Stark Industries started acting up. When I called Ms. Potts, she explained to me that it would only get worse unless I followed her command to the letter. Apparently, there is a good reason Stark is so terrified of her.”

Phil agreed with Nick’s assertion. “She is a formidable force.” He paused. “So what is the next step?”

 “We pay our pound of flesh. I know that Stark never trusted us to begin with but this will probably cause Captain America to question his loyalty as well.” There was silence on the line. “Phil, I know I said that we had to keep this a secret but I think it went too far. Don’t tell Stark this but even I’m a bit concerned about his daredevil antics as of late. He seems to care even less about what happens to him than before. It’s like he has palladium poisoning all over again.”

Phil’s breath caught. He knew Stark didn’t have the highest opinion of himself despite what he told the newspapers and magazines. It seemed like Stark didn’t care what happened to himself as long as everyone else was okay. That was proven again in New York when he almost died saving the city from the bomb. If Nick was saying that he was acting like he was searching for his death, something had to be wrong with the man.

If Captain America saw the ultimate guy next door done good, then Stark was the ultimate redemption story. The only problem was that Stark never saw the good that he did. He only saw the bad. Phil thought back to the times when he babysat Stark and how happy he got for the slightest praise but always seemed to brush it off like he hadn’t earned it yet. Thinking about Stark’s home life, it was no wonder Stark was so hard on himself since he didn’t have a support system at home except for the butler, who he named his AI in remembrance. It always made Phil want to grab the genius, shake him and then surround him in bubble wrap to keep him safe. 

“I need to see him. Please.” Phil was almost begging the director to let him try and fix what was wrong.

“What did you think your meeting was? I don’t want you to come back until you have this situation under control.”

Phil rose and started walking briskly to the ramp. As soon as he got to the hatch, he saw the black town car still waiting.  He quickly walked to the car while ignoring the looks from his team. He had his duffel bag in his hand as knocked on Pepper’s window. As he smiled his most charming smile, he ask, “Can I get a lift?”

____________________________________________________

The ride to the tower was silent between the two passengers. Phil didn’t know what to say and Pepper seemed too busy on the phone for him to interrupt with her questions anyway. When they reached the tower, they pulled off to a separate entrance. Phil was about to get out when Pepper stopped him. “Don’t hurt him, Phil. I don’t think he can handle you popping into his life just to pop out again.”

Phil froze at the remark. “I can’t be here all the time. I have a team and I don’t think they can work without me. At least not yet.”

A little amused, Pepper shook her head. “He doesn’t need you to be here all the time. He just needs to know that you are there for him. After all, Tony is known to disappear into this little Fortress of Solitude for days at a time. A person would have to be crazy not to have a life outside of him.” Pepper leaned over to touch Phil’s arm. “I just mean he needs to know he is a priority and that you care.”

Listening to the sound advice, Phil nodded. “He is and I do.”

Pepper let go of him. “Good luck then. JARVIS knows about you and he’s going to take you directly to your floor. Tony should be up there since I locked him out of his workshop two hours ago.”

Phil nodded and grabbed his bag to go to the elevator. As the doors closed, he waved goodbye to Pepper. 

“Hello, Agent Coulson,” came over the speaker. The voice was cold and hostile.

Phil squared his shoulders and tried not to think about how bad of an idea it was to be in an elevator controlled by an AI that was not pleased with him. “Hello, JARVIS.”

“I have scanned you and your biometrics seem to line up with those of Agent Phil Coulson before he had been reported to be deceased.” An arm with a syringe came out of the wall. “If you would please take off your coat so I could do a quick blood test.”

Phil thought about arguing for half a second before thinking better of it. He knew that he wasn’t going to get anywhere near Stark until the AI was sure he wasn’t a threat. “Sure.” 

The blood test was a quick jab to his upper shoulder. Phil could see a little bit of blood coming out onto his shirt but kept quiet. He knew how to get blood out of almost everything he owned. Also, it was high enough that he could just cover it up with his jacket. 

A few minutes later, the elevator started to move. His tests must have been okay. The elevator stopped moving between two floors. “Your tests identify you as Agent Coulson. Ms. Potts has informed me that you are here to help Sir."

"That's correct." Phil responded as he slipped on his jacket.

"Sir has not taken the news of your death well. I ask you to be careful with him and remember that Sir has me connected with the internet thus all computer interfaces." JARVIS stated in a mildly hostile manner.

Phil thought about how unreal his life was that he was getting threatened by an entity that had no physical body and he was still scared. "I care about him too, JARVIS. If I knew that this would have happened, I would have fought for him to know I was okay." 

The doors opened to reveal a living room with his old furniture. Even the decorations on the wall were his. Pepper hasn't been joking when she said that Stark had taken his things for this floor. The major difference was that his old apartment was tiny compared to this. Yet, Stark seemed to have spaced out his things so they looked like they were made for the space. Phil crept down to the hallway and slowly opened what he guessed was a bedroom. Phil was correct and in the middle of his bed was Stark. 

The genius was curled up in a ball on the left side of his bed. He was clearly topless in the sheets his mother had gotten him three years ago for Christmas. Phil was surprised at how right Stark...Tony looked there. Phil sighed softly. He had fought getting close to Tony for years now. He knew if he let the insane, brilliant man in, he would borrow in deep. Farther than even Natasha and Clint had gotten. Unlike his two former co-workers, Tony needed someone to look after him. Phil had thought that Pepper was that person until today but now it looked like Tony managed to overwhelm her as well. 

Phil sighed and took off his tie. He knew that if Tony had just gone to bed then it would be hours before he would be up. He quietly moved to the dresser and wasn't surprised to see that his old clothes were still there. He shook his head fondly. This is why Tony Stark was dangerous. He was obnoxious on the outside and unbearably sweet on the inside. 

Phil went to the door that had to be a connected bathroom and quickly showered. He noticed some dirty clothes next to the shower and realized Tony might be naked in his bed. That had been a fantasy of his for as long as he had known Tony Stark. He knew some of the stories surrounding Tony were hype but idea of that creativity Tony was known for focused on him was a huge turn-on. 

He paused before exiting the room. "JARVIS, is Sta...I mean Tony naked?"

JARVIS answered quietly to make sure not to disturb his maker. "Sir usually showers then puts on a pair of your pajama bottoms before slumbering."

If he hadn't been already fighting an erection before then he would be now. Phil always has very possessive of the people he held dear. Tony's odd need to comfort himself in Phil's thing nurtured that possessiveness. 

Phil walked into the bedroom to see Tony twisting in the sheets. He tossed his shirt onto the dresser and donned his pants. Phil grabbed Tony and pulled him into a tight hug. When Tony was cradled tightly against him with his head just under his chin, Phil finally heard that Tony was repeating his name over and over again. Phil thought that his heart would break. Pepper wasn't exaggerating about how much his death had affected Tony. 

Phil rolled onto his back and pulled Tony with him. When Tony started to fidget, Phil whispered soothingly into Tony's hair while his hands made circles down his back.  Tony seemed to settle into a deep sleep. Phil smiled softly as he relaxed back into the bed.  His life was officially out of control.  Phil started to hum as he protected his new charge. He wasn’t going to let Tony down again.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil woke up slowly the next morning. He had fallen asleep while he was watching Tony. This had been his first break since he had gotten his new team. His new team was very different from his superhero one but they all had their positive points. Phil looked down at Tony and thought that none of them had anything on the man in his arms. He smiled because for all the quickness of his scientists and hacker, they were not in the same realm as Tony Stark. True, Ward and May could take Tony in hand to hand combat but they would have to get through his suit and that was a matchup that many would pay to see. 

Phil rolled Tony onto his back and went to the bathroom. His bladder didn’t seem to understand that he had more important things to do than empty it. As he came back into the room, he heard Tony talking.

“Good morning, Phil.” Tony said so softly that Phil almost didn’t hear him.

Phil stiffened a little in shock. Maybe JARVIS had told Tony what had happened. Phil walked into the bedroom noticing that Tony was wrapped in the bed sheets and seemed to be half asleep.

Tony continued speaking without moving. “It’s another day where I can fuck everything up again. I’ll try to do better but you know how I am. You’re probably know how I messed things up with Cap a few days ago. I just wanted to help those kids out of the rubble but I wasn’t where Cap wanted me to be. I know I should have moved to monitor the situation better but he wouldn’t listen to what I was trying to say. He was probably right. The kids probably would have been fine but I couldn’t risk it. The whole team wouldn’t talk to me after that. I mean, even Bruce thinks I’m a crack pot sometimes though he is the friendliest to me.” Tony sighed as Phil could finally see a little bit of movement from the man. “I don’t know… Maybe I should take this as a sign from you that I should pull back. I could do so much in the background with R&D and now that I don’t have the reactor imbedded in me, anyone could be Iron man. I could find someone. There have to be tons of people better at this hero stuff than me. I’m sorry I’m still messing up, Phil. I know I promised you at your funeral that I was going to be less egoistic and think more about the team. I’ve tried, Phil. I’ve tried and I’m tired and I miss you.”

Phil let what Tony was saying wash over him as he stood almost statue like at the edge of the bed. This wasn’t the Tony Stark he had left all those months ago. This was a beaten man. A man who seemed to be trying so hard but no one recognized it except maybe Pepper and JARVIS. He couldn’t believe that the group of people who he had seen selflessly protect New York would let this happen to one of their own. He finally sat down next to Tony. He felt Tony jerk as the bed moved. Phil looked at Tony and saw that the hours of sleep hadn’t really cleared up the dark circles under his eyes. His face was gaunt and his usually perfect beard was askew. 

Tony looked at him with a gaped mouth. “Holy fuck, I’ve finally lost it.” Tony hesitantly moved to touch Phil but pulled back quickly. “Oh God, if I touch you, do you go away? Why am I asking you? I mean I made you up in my mind. You’re just a hallucination. You don’t know.” Tony backed away from Phil until he was at the other side of the bed. “Pepper is going to kill me when she hears about this. The psychiatrist bills are going to be huge.”

Phil grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled the scientist to him. He deliberately put Tony’s hand on top of his heart.  “I’m real, Tony.”

Tony gasped for a second and then he pushed Phil lightly as if to see if he was really solid. Phil felt the hand move a little lower to his scar as it started to tremble. “I died for eight seconds but Fury didn’t tell anyone that I was alive until much later. They didn’t know if I was going to make it until a month out.”

Tony finally looked at Phil’s face. “But where have you been? I mean if you were okay, why did you come back now?”

Phil grabbed Tony and pulled the scientist until Tony’s back was flush against his chest. He knew this was going to be a hard discussion and he didn’t want Tony to run from it. “When I was recovering, the director sent me updates on how the Avengers were doing. I got to see how you all were helping rebuild the city. I knew that you had let Dr. Banner live in the tower and that you were working on the bridge with Dr. Foster. I thought everything was going well for you.”

Tony started to tremble. “But I wasn’t doing good. I was so lost. I mean there was the Mandarin, who was Killian but I didn’t figure that out until it was almost too late. Pepper almost died and I let the President get kidnapped. My mansion got destroyed and Happy ended up in the hospital. I should have listened to him when he said that Killian was bad news but I didn’t because I was too wrapped up in being me. I nearly let the whole team down when I wasn’t at the right place a few days ago. I broke up with Pepper because she was too nice to leave me like she should have…”

Before Tony could ramble more about how horrible he was, Phil turned Tony around to face him. “But you did figure it out, the team is safe and Pepper is happy. You can’t take everything onto yourself, Tony.”

Tony shook his head. “But…”

Phil growled lightly as he realized how futile it was arguing Tony’s positives because of Tony’s baggage. “God, if I could go back in time, the first thing I would do is punch your father.”

Tony stiffened at the abrupt change of topic. “What? Why?”

Phil brought his hands up to cup Tony’s face. “Because that bastard never taught you that you were good enough. That you are an amazing person and not everything in the world is your fault. Just because something doesn’t go as planned does not mean that it’s because of you.”

Tony broke Phil’s hold and turned away from him. “My dad was a good guy.”

Phil grabbed Tony’s chin. “Maybe but he was a horrible dad.” Before Tony could protest, he continued. “Tell me that he didn’t hit you. Tell me that he didn’t yell at you and call you horrible names. Tell me that he was a loving father who told you how much he adored you because we both know that’s not true.”

Tony closed his eyes as he tried to escape the painful topic. “He was busy and I was annoying.”

Phil responded without pause and with conviction. “You were a kid. You were supposed to be annoying, curious and loud. Tony, even if you weren’t perfect, that didn’t give your father to treat you like that.”

“Then why does everyone still treat me like he did? Why does everyone get so mad at me for being the way that I am? Why does everyone yell at me and tell me that I’m not good enough?” Tony said as he tried to defend the way everyone who let him down treated him.

Phil refused to raise his voice even as Tony rose his. If anything, his voice became softer and more calming. “Because you let them,Tony. You let people dismiss you because you don’t think you are worth it. You publicly live down to their expectations but privately are one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. If they can’t see past that, then they aren’t worth your time.”

Neither of them spoke for a moment allowing them both to absorb how dark the conversation had gotten. Phil had known that seeing Tony again would be hard but he didn’t think it would be like this.

“Are you sure you are real?” Tony asked as he put his hand on Phil’s.

Phil snorted as he allowed Tony to change subjects. “JARVIS, tell Tony everything.”

JARVIS responded promptly. “Yes, Agent Coulson. Sir, from what I and Ms. Potts has gathered…” 

After JARVIS started speaking, Phil seemed to fade into the background for Tony. He knew that it was just how Tony operated but it was a little amusing how quickly Tony could be wrapped into his own little world with JARVIS. Phil knew that Tony wasn’t completely lost to him when the genius grabbed his arms tightly as he tried to ease away from Tony. Tony didn’t say a word but his grip was desperate and Phil didn’t want to stress Tony more than he already had.

Half an hour passed as Tony listened to his AI and debated the data with him. Finally, Tony turned to face Phil and touched him on the cheek. “You’re real.”

Holding back his laughter, Phil smiled fondly at Tony. “Yes, I’m real.”

Tony grinned in response to Phil’s smile. “Holy Fuck, you’re real and alive and here in bed with me.” Tony’s eyes widened to an almost comical level. “In a bed... that I stole... from you.” Tony started to pull away from Phil a little. “Well, I didn’t mean to steal it. I mean I thought you were dead and then I thought that it wasn’t fair that Captain America’s things became collectables after he died so I took your things because you deserved that, too. I mean you were a hero to the heroes so that makes you hero squared or something and you deserved to be honored but then I didn’t want to share with anyone so I kind of hid it. Well, not really hid it since it was still in Avenger Tower and I’m sure that Natasha and Clint have seen the place. Do they know? Of course, they know. I’m sure everyone knows. I mean you probably worked yourself down to me. You probably didn’t think that you would find me in a stalker shrine to you. I’m sorry. I’ll put it back. Well, if you still have the lease to your place. I think your landlord thinks you are dead so that might be hard. Maybe you can pretend to be your long lost twin. Just don’t be evil. That’s the hard…”

Phil couldn’t control himself. He started to laugh. He hadn’t felt this free in a long time. His job rarely had happy endings and watching Tony go into babble mode seemed more uplifting than anything had been in a long time. He fell backwards into the bed and let the mirth catch up with him. He had survived a lot in the last few months and these last few minutes with Tony let him see that this really was his second chance. He sobered up to see Tony looking down at him in awe. 

“Agent, you are laughing.” Tony said as he watched the bewildering sight. “You look so amazing like that. Not that you don’t look amazing anyway.” Tony flopped down next to Phil. “This is why I don’t talk before caffeine.” 

Phil moved to hover over Tony. “Shut up, Tony.” He then took a leap of faith and kissed Tony. There was only a moment of hesitation before Tony reacted. It wasn’t what Phil had pictured a kiss with Tony would be like. It was perfect but it was soft and careful. Tony never tried to lead. He seemed even hesitant to follow Phil. That’s when Phil realized his mistake. He pulled back and smiled gently at Tony. “I’m sorry.”

Tony seemed a little shocked. “What? Why? Was I bad? I can do better. Let me have coffee and we can try this again.”

Phil shook his head as he saw Tony was becoming anxious. “No, you were fine but I shouldn’t have rushed things like that.”

Tony shook his head and tried to grab Phil as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent moved away from him. Phil was too quick for the man and went over to the dresser to grab the shirt he had flung there last night. 

“That wasn’t rushed. I can show you rushed. I’m the King of Rush.” Tony said as he motioned for Phil to join him in bed again.

Phil didn’t move an inch closer to the other man as he shook his head. “I know Tony but you just found out that I was alive. You are confused and vulnerable. I shouldn’t take advantage of that.”

When Phil still hadn’t moved towards him, Tony got out of bed and moved to closer to the agent. “No, take advantage.” Tony sounded like he was pleading.

Phil shook his head though he felt horrible for doing it. One of them had to do the right thing. “No, if you want to do this then we’re going to take it slow.”

Tony cocked his head to the side. “How slow?”

“Well, we could just court like they did in Captain’s time.” Phil said after a few minutes of thinking about the question. 

The horrified look on Tony’s face was worth it. “We’ll be dead by the time we make it back to bed if we did that. Did they even fucking have gay courting back then? Did they even have fucking? I know I'm here but we can't rule out some weird mass test tube generation.”

Phil smiled at the thoughts that just popped into Tony’s head. One day, he was going to do word association with Tony and see where that took them. “I’m sure they did but I think we’re on the right track. I should court you.”

“But I’m a sure thing. You could just push me against a wall and have at me.” Tony whined loudly.

Phil cupped Tony’s face with his right hand. “Tony, has anyone really taken the time to get to know you? Not the billionaire or the playboy? Just Tony, who loves robot and bad jokes.”

Phil saw the confusion in Tony’s eyes and knew the answer. “Tony, I don’t want you for a fling. If that’s what I wanted, I would have come to you a long time ago. This is serious for me. Is it serious for you?”

Tony turned away from Phil. “I’m not built for relationships. I don’t know what to do or when. I forget birthdays and get the wrong gift. I don’t think I would do any better with you than with Pepper.”

Phil wrapped his arms around Tony. “You and Pepper went from boss and employee to serious dating in a blink of an eye. I don’t want to make the same mistake. We're going to take this slow. I going to show you how someone should have taken care of you.”

Tony looked over his shoulder to Phil. “But how long are you going to be here? You probably have another mission lined up at S.H.E.I.L.D.”

Phil put his chin on Tony’s shoulder as he answered. “Actually, Fury gave me my own team and a plane as a congratulations for not dying gift.” Phil felt Tony stiffen. He didn’t know if it was because he mentioned dying or the other team but Phil went with the topic with less mines in it. “But they aren’t like the Avengers and no one is close to you.”

“So you’re leaving soon?” Tony asked softly as he seemed to relax.

Smiling, Phil replied with an answer that was sure to raise Tony’s spirit. “Actually, Nick told me I had to make sure everything was okay here before I shipped back out.” Knowing how much Tony enjoyed annoying the director would allow him a little leeway with the billionaire. He knew Nick hadn’t meant it that way but everything seemed to be working out in his favor as far as Tony was concerned. He wasn’t going to miss out on his chance with the beautiful man just because Nick didn’t give him strict instructions. “Also I’m not keeping this a secret. We don’t have to alert the media but if people find out, they find out. I’m not ashamed of you or this relationship. Hell, I’m sure I’ll get hate mail as soon as your fans get wind of it.”

Tony laughed openly as he started to vibrate with energy. “It’ll be funny seeing what they say. After I broke off with Pepper, I got a slew of proposals. Some with pictures.” Tony looked at Phil and wiggled an eyebrow.

Phil shook his head at the naughty gesture. “All proposals from now on are coming from only me. Got it?”

“You’re a little territorial.” Tony smiled at the man as he bounced on his toes.

“Not a little. Once you are mine, you’re mine.” Phil paused as he tried to calm down. “Are you sure you want to do this? I know that you haven’t publicly been with any men and it still isn’t easy to come out even though it is better than it has been in years prior.” 

Tony pulled away so he could turn to look Phil in his eyes. “Phil, that’s because I’ve never been with a guy.”

Phil’s grip on Tony slackened a little. “Never?”

Tony shrugged as he looked at Phil’s T-shirt rather than his face. “It’s not that I wasn’t interested but I never wanted to make it another part of the craziness that is my life. Plus most of the guys I could have been with only wanted me for my money, fame, or the chance to say they fucked Tony Stark. I got enough of that with the woman I was around. Adding more people to the mix just didn’t seem like a good idea. Well, not until now.” Tony wrapped his arms around Phil’s shoulders. “I know that technically makes me a virgin, but I am good with my hands and I’m a quick learner.”

Phil yanked Tony tight against his body. They moaned when their erections pushed against each other through their clothes. “Tony, you’re making it really difficult not to push you into the bed and forget about courting you.”

Tony laughed as care free as a child. It was one of the most beautiful sounds that Phil had ever heard. “I wouldn’t object. Hell, I’ll even put on a pair of white undies if that helps you get into the mood.”

Phil dropped his head and groaned. “Just shut up for a few minutes.”

Phil felt Tony’s hand patting his back. “My poor blue balled beau. It’ll be okay.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Phil pulled away. “How about we go get something to eat and then we can hangout in your lab for the day?”

Tony looked confused by Phil’s idea of how to spend the day. “Won’t you get bored in the lab?”

Shaking his head, Phil replied. “I’ve spent enough time in your lab to know that there is no chance of me getting bored. Just the fact that there will probably be a fire at some point is enough to keep me on my toes.”

Tony gave him a measured look. “I could put a desk in there if you want to work.”

Phil shook his head at Tony’s thoughtful idea. “I’m caught up on my paperwork.” Phil saw a gleam in Tony’s eye. “And I have no desire to do yours. I just want to sit back and watch you work.”

JARVIS interrupted the pair. “Sir, I have finished running the diagnostics on the new arm.”

Tony perked up. “Well, I guess we will have to spend some time down in the lab after all. My right arm didn’t hold up during the last battle and I wanted to reinforce it as soon as possible.” Tony pulled away from Phil and walked over to the dresser. As he pulled out a shirt, Tony froze.  “Shit, you must think I’m some kind of weird stalker freak. I mean I’m sleeping in your bed and in your clothes.”

Phil shrugged as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt for Tony. “Actually, I like the idea of you being so comfortable in my things. I have to say that I love the idea of you being here, safe and in my clothes.”

Tony toed the floor. The genius looked bashful. “That’s kind of how it started. I felt better in your rooms than in mine so when Pepper was away, I snuck down here. I didn’t want to get your sheets all dirty so I took a shower and forgot to get any clothes so I just borrowed yours.  After I did it a few times, I stopped feeling guilty.”

The other man’s explanation was completely reasonable. It was Tony’s odd way of remembering him. “I don’t mind, Tony. In fact, I think you should keep it up if it makes you feel safe.” Phil could see that Tony still didn’t believe him but he would work on that. “How about we go to breakfast?”

Tony hesitated and JARVIS answered before he respond to Phil’s question. “Sir, Dummy has gotten overly excited by the new arm and I must ask that you come down to handle him.”

Tony smiled as he pulled on the shirt Phil handed him and moved towards the elevator. “Duty calls. I’ll meet you up there.”

Tony hurried out of the room. After Tony left, Phil spoke. “JARVIS, is there a reason why you have been making excuses for Tony not to go to breakfast?”

There was a beat before the AI responded. “The rest of the Avengers have not been treating Sir as well as they should. When Sir eats with them, he eats less and becomes somewhat despondent until he reaches his workroom. I have been monitoring the rest of the Avengers so Sir can eat in peace.”

The news stunned and saddened Phil. “Is he like that with everyone?”

“To a varying degree, yes. He is the worst after his interactions with Captain America. It seems that the good Captain cannot let go of the past and continuously speaks of the Late Mr. Stark. Dr. Banner does, however, put Sir at ease and tries to eat with Sir when he is able.” JARVIS stated.

Phil sighed as he sat down on the bed. “What about Black Widow and Hawkeye?”

“The whole company seems to be following the Captain’s lead in deriding Sir’s mistakes with the exception of Dr. Banner.” Then was a pause. “Also I have found numerous accounts where both Black Widow and Hawkeye have reported Sir’s secrets back to S.H.E.I.L.D.” 

Phil took a deep breath in order to calm down. “JARVIS, Tony didn’t keep any of my suits, did he? The ones I brought with me haven’t been hung yet.”

“Sir had your suits hung in the closet. They have been cleaned and pressed.” JARVIS said. 

Phil stood and walked over to the closet. “It looks like I’ll have to suit up.”


	3. Chapter 3

Phil walked into the dining area hearing the laughter clear from the elevator. He quietly made his way over to see all the Avengers barring Tony sitting and relaxing. He waited for a beat before he entered. Dr. Banner was the first to notice him. His spoon dropped along with his jaw. The others quickly turned to see Phil standing with his back straight, jaw tight and eyes narrowed.  He was pleased that at least Natasha and Clint realized that this was not going to be a pleasant reunion. 

Thor moved to greet him. “Son of Coul, you have returned to us.” When Thor reached to embrace him, Phil quickly sidestepped leaving the god confused. 

“Mr. Thor.” He nodded at him politely. “Dr. Banner, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye.”  His two former teammates stiffened at the formal greeting. 

The room filled with awkward silence, which Dr. Banner broke. “How are you alive?”

Phil stayed stiff and to the point. “My death was greatly exaggerated. I was revived almost immediately. Director Fury thought that my death could help bond the Avengers. He seemed to be correct in the short run.”

Thor spoke as he returned to his seat. “What do you mean, Son of Coul?”

Phil looked at the large man for a moment before turning back to the group. “It seems like one of your teammates is not at breakfast.”

Captain America spoke at the cutting remark. “Stark doesn’t really make most meals so we eat without him. He doesn’t seem to care.”

Phil raised an eyebrow and turned to Natasha. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke. “Stark has been avoiding the group for the last three months. He sneaks in to eat when he knows that no one else is around.”

Phil turned to Clint, who seemed to have his head bowed slightly. “What happened three months ago?” 

Clint sat straight and gave report as he had been trained to do at S.H.E.I.L.D. Phil knew that he only did this when he knew he was in trouble with Phil.  “Stark’s armor was hit and started to act erratically until it finally crashed to the ground.”

Phil nodded for him to continue since he knew that wasn’t the whole story. Phil wondered how many of the Avengers really knew anything about what happened to Tony when he was in battle.

Hawkeye looked down at the table in front of him. “The battle was almost over so Cap and I went over to Stark to find him crawling out of his suit…. Cap then sounded off to Stark about how dangerous he was in the suit and how he was more of a liability than an asset. He followed this by stated that if Stark’s father was alive, the suit wouldn’t have stopped working in the middle of battle.”

Phil took a step towards Hawkeye. “And what did you do during that time?”

Clint twitched knowing that though Phil looked like a desk jockey, he was as dangerous as Natasha when he wanted to be. “I might have made a few jokes about how comical it was to see Stark flying around as if a kid was at his controls.”

Phil looked at the other Avengers, who looked as uncomfortable as Clint did. “Did anyone call a medic to check Mr. Stark out?”

Captain America answered for the team. His voice, however, wasn’t as commanding as it had been a few minutes earlier. “Stark seemed fine.”

Phil spoke as he took a step back from the team. “JARVIS, what were Tony’s injuries from that battle?”

JARVIS replied. “Sir suffered from one cracked rib, three bruised ribs, a hairline fracture to his left ulna, a large contusion to his left knee and a concussion.”

Phil nodded as he watched the Avengers understand what Tony had really gone through that day. “And when was Tony able to get treated?”

JARVIS answered. “Sir was treated by his robots and I after he came back to the residence three hours after the battle. Captain America insisted on him being part of the debriefing that day.” JARVIS pumped Captain America’s voice through his speakers. “You’re not getting out of this one, Stark. You can’t even fly away and don’t whine about being hurt.”

Turning to Captain America, Phil let the man see his anger at how Tony was treated. “Stark never lies about being injured. He doesn’t want to be anyone’s burden. If he says he’s hurt, he’s hurt.” Before Captain Rogers could reply, Phil continued with his question and answer session with JARVIS. “JARVIS, how many times has Tony been injured when he was fighting with the Avengers?”

“Sir has not returned home from battle uninjured yet.”

Without pausing, Phil fired back. “How many times has he been ordered to see a medic?”

“Only the first time, Agent Coulson.”

“How many times has Iron Man taken hits for the rest of his team?”

“Sir has saved the Avengers to his detriment thirty-four times. The rest of his injuries occurred when he was trying to save civilians.”

Phil looked straight at Captain America. “Like in the last battle.”

“Yes. Sir was trying to assist a group of school children caught in the middle of the fight causing him to be delayed in grabbing Master Barton. Sir took a hit to his back while he sped into catch Master Barton.”

“And did anyone think to thank him or check on him after?” Phil looked over the group of disheartened heros as they listened to him speak. 

JARVIS responded without pause. “No, Agent Coulson. Instead, Sir was berated for his poor timing and judgment.”

Phil nodded and he studied at the people in front of him. They all were staring at their plates and refusing to look Phil in the eye. “So he welcomed you to stay with him and then built you a gym for your super strengths, a field for archery practice, a high tech shooting gallery, and a fully loaded biophysics lab to make you feel more at comfortable in your new surroundings. He tirelessly tries to find improvements so you are not injured in combat. He takes hits for you just in case his flawless technology might not work which many times leads to him be injured and you act superior to him?” Phil paused as he glared at the room. “I think he would be safer without you as his teammates.” 

Looking at the group of the greatest heroes in the world, Phil shook his head. If they couldn’t even protect one of their own, how could they protect anyone else. “I’m sorry to cut this reunion short but I have breakfast plans with much better company that I am already late. So if you will excuse me.” 

Phil prowled over to the elevator in a dark mood. It was worse than he thought. No wonder Tony was hiding from his team. They didn’t even realize everything that Tony had done for them. Before the door could close, a hand flung into the crack. Dr. Banner hesitantly entered the elevator. “I was hoping to talk to you in private about Tony.”

Phil nodded. He knew that Dr. Banner was shy and probably didn’t feel comfortable speaking out in front of the group. It was another sign that the Avengers were not the cohesive team that the media advertised. Dr. Banner probably only felt comfortable near Tony since they were both scientists and leaders in their fields. Phil had heard from Tony how brilliant Dr. Banner was in passing when Pepper was looking for new employees for their bioengineering division a few years ago. It was one of the few time that Phil could remember Dr. Banner being seen as the more important part between him and the Hulk. 

Dr. Banner fidgeted as he tried to speak. “Tony has been getting more careless since his breakup with Pepper. I don’t blame her but it’s been a trend. JARVIS and I have been trying to figure out ways to decrease his injuries but so far all I can get away with is doctoring him up using JARVIS as a go between the two of us. He doesn’t let me exam him after fight. I have to check in with JARVIS to make sure there is nothing that could be life threatening. He’s also not getting any rest between injuries. I don’t think that rib that he injured three months ago has ever been able to heal itself. JARVIS and I have been able to get him to reinforce his left flank so maybe it won’t get a beating every battle but it’s not helping as much as I would like.” Dr. Banner took a breath. “Tony is the only person here who never treats me like a monster. He jokes and teases me as if I was anyone else. Actually, I think he tries to mock me more than the others because he doesn’t want me to feel left out.  But he’s also the person who is the hardest to get a good read on. He’s a great guy but I think he’s too scared to let any of us in the way he seems have let Pepper and his friend Rhodey. I know this seems weird considering what I just told you but could you be careful with Tony? I don’t think he can take anymore people going against him right now. I know that it might not be popular consensus but the problems with the team have less to do with Tony and more with us not trusting each other. Tony is the one who has tried the hardest to make us all feel welcome so please don’t get mad at Tony for what happened at breakfast.”

“I know that this is not Tony’s fault. Well, at least not completely.” He gave Dr. Banner a small grin. “I have a solution for part of the Tony problem though but I need you to just follow my lead.”

The elevator opened to Tony’s lab. The dark hair man was talking to one of his robots. Phil cleared his throat and watched as Tony’s head snapped to the elevator doors. “Phil, I thought you were with the others for breakfast. And you brought Bruce. I would have been up eventually. The arm doesn’t seem to need more tweaking. JARVIS is detailing the prefab right now.”

Nodding, Phil went to stand right behind Tony. “No, I wanted to have breakfast with you and after seeing the leftovers from the breakfast upstairs, I thought we could go out. But first I want the good doctor here to check up on you.”

Whipping around, Tony’s eyes narrowed as he glared at Phil. “Who told?”

Phil shook his head. “It would take a blind man not to see the bruises on your body, Tony.”

Tony turned away from them. “I don’t like to be prodded.”

Dr. Banner moved closer to Tony. “Says the man who used an electrical probe on me when we first met.”

Tony turned as he smirked at Dr. Banner. “That was for science!”

Phil laid a hand on his shoulder. “And this is for your health.”

It was clear that Tony would not budge. “I’m not hurt.” He stated as he turned back to his work.

Phil crossed his arms over his chest. “Then prove it. Let Dr. Banner check you out. Afterwards, we can go to breakfast worry free.”

Tony looked from Dr. Banner’s eager face to Phil’s no nonsense one and admitted defeat. “Fine but just this once.”

Phil relaxed his stance, put his hands on Tony’s shoulder and kissed the scientist on the head. “And after every battle.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “Come on. That’s not necessary. I have the armor.”

Phil turned Tony so he was facing him. “I know that even in that armor you get hurt more often than not. For my peace of mind, just let Dr. Banner check you out after battles. I’m not asking you to go to S.H.E.I.L.D. or a hospital but I just want to know that someone made sure you were okay after combat. And Dr. Banner swears that as long as you are okay, he’ll only tell me.”

Dr. Banner quickly replied. “Yup, of course. I just want to make sure you are okay.” 

Tony finally nodded. "Fine but I want it on the record that I'm doing this against my will. JARVIS, against my will."

JARVIS answered his creator. "It's noted."

Tony turned to Dr. Banner. "Alright, do your worse but remember I bruise easily, I used to have this hole in my chest and I like to be the toucher and not the touchee. Except by Phil, then I’m okay with anything. Hey, are you going to help Bruce by playing naughty nurse? I could get behind that."

He had to laugh at Tony’s antics. "Nope, I'm going to go make a quick phone call and be right back."

“Fine, Phil. Ruin my fun.” Tony said as Dr. Banner helped him take off his shirt.

Phil shook his head as he walked to a secluded corner of the lab. “JARVIS, I need to make a private call and I know you are supposed to monitor all calls going out to S.H.E.I.L.D., which is fine. I just don’t want Tony to know what this is about until I tell him about Natasha and Clint still being tied to S.H.E.I.L.D..”

JARVIS answered after a beat. “I will not inform Sir until he asks for information.” 

Phil nodded and called Fury. “Hello Director.”

“Agent Coulson, what can I do for you?” 

Phil fought a smile. Nick and him were sometime a little too insync. “I want you to stop having Black Widow and Hawkeye on both sides of the fence.” 

Fury replied. “The intel that I’ve gotten tells me that the Avengers are not ready to be on their own yet.”

“But it undermines their solidarity to have two members only half in the game. If you want the Avengers to ever be the independent group of heroes that you dreamed of, you need to stop trying to handle them like a group of normal soldiers. Heck, the only one that has any military experience is Captain America and that was from over 50 years ago. They need to find their own rhythm.”

“I’ll let this go since I know you already have a plan to make everything work out the way you want.“ Fury said.

Phil grinned at his friend’s trust in him. “Yes, sir. Thank you.”

Fury continued. “Tell Black Widow and Hawkeye that they are no longer part of S.H.E.I.L.D. but might be called in as consultants just like Stark.”

“Will do, sir.” Phil said.

“And try not to get into too many photos with Stark in the next few days. The last thing I need is to explain why my dead right hand man is playing footsie with the world’s most eligible bachelor.”

Phil laughed. Nick was one of the few people who knew about his crush on Tony. “I’ll try sir but I should warn you that I’m in the process of wooing him.”

Phil could picture Nick’s look of resignation. “Of course, you are because for some odd reason you think that my blood pressure isn’t high enough with all the stunts you pulled this year. I’m hanging up.” 

Phil smiled as he put away his phone and strolled towards Tony and Bruce. It seemed like they were done as well considering they were now leaning over Tony’s desk looking at something. 

“So what’s the verdict? Can I take him out?” Phil asked the doctor as he moved behind Tony.

Turning to face Phil, Dr. Banner nodded. “Yes, he seems fine. His ribs are still a little sore and the bruises on his back are a tender but as long as he doesn’t do anything too acrobatic he should be okay. I would recommend some rest and a lot of healthy food but I know who I’m treating.”

Tony mocked a hurt look. “I eat healthy.”

Dr. Banner patted Tony on the head. “A green shake that Dummy put together is not healthy. I’m not sure if it even counts as non-toxic.”

Phil turned when he heard a sad chirp behind him. He patted the sad robot. “Don’t worry, Dummy. I’ll teach you some healthy shakes to make for Tony before I go. That way I know you are taking care of him too.”

Tony huffed at their foolishness. “It’s like you are all ganging up on me. I can take care of myself.”

Phil grabbed Tony in a hug. “We know but we like to help.” He held Tony for a few second before pushing him towards the elevator. “Why don’t you get ready and I’ll met you at the door?”

Tony nodded as he waved goodbye to Dr. Banner. “Okay. See you later, Sci-bro.”

Phil let the doors closed before he turned to Dr. Banner. “Dr….”

The scientist stopped him with a raised hand. “Call me Bruce.”

Phil nodded at the change. He was happy that one of Tony’s friends would let him be this informal with him though they didn’t really know each other. “Call me Phil then. I just wanted to ask you to keep this between us for a little while. I know that Tony doesn’t really have much shame when it come to his public opinion but I know it does matter to him what the others think.”

“I understand. I was about to ask you about what your intentions with Tony are since Pepper and Rhodey aren’t here.” There was a hint of mischief in Bruce’s eyes.

“I want to make him realize that he is important in not just my life but in a lot of people’s lives. That he won’t be judged for having faults just like everyone else but adored for because of them. I want to let him know that he doesn’t have to hold everything in anymore. I want to make him feel special and cherished for maybe the first time in his life.” Phil said as he hoped that his answer would be good enough for Bruce. He was the team mate that Tony was closest to and he wanted this approval. 

Bruce smiled and clapped Phil on the shoulder. “That’s all I needed to hear.”


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast turned into a long brunch with Tony bouncing excitedly at times as he told stories about the disasters that Dummy caused in the workshop. Phil, in turn, told stories about him and his brothers and the odd competitions that they held for various crazy reasons. By the time they left the restaurant, it was passed noon and neither of them were in a rush to get back to the tower. They instead took a drive down the coast to a park that Tony had gone to a few times with his mother. It was getting late so they stayed for dinner and ate at a little mom and pop diner, who had amazing pie. It was almost midnight by the time they reached the tower. Both of them were relaxed and lazy as the pulled into the driveway. That was until Tony saw Captain America waiting at the door.

Tony immediately started to tense. Phil put his hand on Tony’s back as they walked into the building. The defrosted soldier looked hesitant and confused as he stood watching them come up the walkway. “Stark, can I talk to you for a second?”

Phil spoke before Tony could. "How about we move this conversation down to Tony’s lab?" He actively corralled them into the elevator. Tony and Captain America made no move to talk in the small space. Phil didn't want to push them knowing that the conversation could quickly become heated. When they reached the lab, they all piled out the door. Phil turned to Tony. "I'm staying but I'll go over there so you can have some privacy."

Tony snorted at the comment. "And you'll conveniently be close enough to jump in if needed."

Phil knew his worry was easy to read since he was almost as tense as Tony about the conversation that was about to occur. "Only if you need me." Phil said as he tried to smile and knew he failed.

Tony nodded as he put on his battle face. It was three parts arrogance, one part smug and one part trouble. Phil felt himself sadden as he watched Tony closing off himself from his teammate. He hated it but he understood. Phil stood in the corner trying to give the pair privacy until he saw the clear microstumble from Tony, which usually followed him turning his cutting wit on high. Phil charged in between the pair and grabbed Tony around the waist. He had heard Captain America finish saying “...like Howard.”

Tony seemed to try to surge out of Phil’s arms but the agent held strong. “Calm down, Tony. It’s not worth it. You know that Howard couldn’t hold a candle to you.” Phil turned Tony so Tony’s back was to the old world hero. He kept an eye on the Captain as he tried to manage Tony. “Hey, why don’t you go upstairs and get ready for bed. It’s been a long day.”

Tony pulled free of Phil’s hold. “I don’t need anyone to fight my battles for me.”

Nodding, Phil pushed Tony to the elevator. “I know but I also don’t want you to get ruin the relaxing day that we had today. It was an amazing day, wasn’t it? Also, remember Bruce told you to rest. I don’t think going ten rounds with Captain America was what he had in mind.”

Tony frowned as he found himself reluctantly listening to Phil. “I don’t like being handled.”

To Phil, Tony looked like the perfect example of a little boy denied a treat. The bottom lip was threatening to come out, his arms were folded over his chest and head lowered as he grumbled about how it wasn’t fair. It was almost too adorable. He tapped Tony on the nose. “By me, you do.”

Tony groaned at the horrible response. “And that’s why you should leave the innuendo to me.” By then, Tony was safely in elevator. He looked around and sighed. “You might have won this round but I’ll be  back.”

“You sound like Dr. Doom.” Phi said as he watched doors close. 

Tony pointed a finger at Phil. “That’s just insulting.” 

Phil turned back to Captain America, who was clearly befuddled about what had happened. Phil fell back into his Agent mode and walked up to his childhood hero. “We need to talk.”

Captain America sat down and buried his head in his hands. “I don’t know how I keep on saying the wrong thing to him. I mean I was never this bad around Howard.”

Phil sighed at the slight stupidity of the man in front of him who didn’t realize that Tony’s hot button was his daddy. “That’s your main problem. Tony is not Howard and God willing he never will be.”

Captain’s head flew up and Phil saw the anger and annoyance usually directed at Tony being tossed at him. “Howard was a good man.”

“He was a good man when you knew him. When he was Tony’s father, he was completely different. He was an absentee father who was a mean drunk when he did show up. Tony lived with him long enough to destroy Tony’s understanding of normality.” Phil said a part of him wanted to just listing off Howard’s shortcomings but knew that Steve would think he was bias.

Captain countered Phil’s argument. “He was working hard to give Tony a great legacy.”

“He was working hard to find you. He missed years of Tony’s life to search the seas for your body. Tony had to live in your shadow his whole life and now that you are back all you seem to say is how he is lacking. Tony Stark is the smartest man of his and his father’s generation and he is a pioneer of green technology. He has turned his company from a factory of killing machines to one that tries to help power to world in a self-sustaining way. Howard Stark wasn’t half the man his son is. Tony is loyal to a fault and would give a stranger the shirt off his back. He works day in and out to make up for all the pain that his father’s company put the world through. He has given more time and money to charity than his father ever did and he goes out and risks his life in the Iron Man suit because I don’t think he’ll feel satisfied until he’s dead trying to make up for his supposed sins. If that’s not enough for you, I don’t know what you want.” Phil took a deep breath. He hadn’t shouted as of yet but it was a close thing. “I used to look up to you because you seemed to watch out for the little people and help those in need. I’m sad to see that I was wrong about you and that you are just another handsome face with a great PR agent.” Phil walked away from the Avenger and to the elevator. After he had gotten in, he turned to see Captain America frozen where he left him. “If you want to know more about Tony, ask the Director for his and his father’s file. Also don’t go near Tony until you can talk to him like a teammate. He deserves at least that after all he has done for you and the others. JARVIS, take me to Tony.”

The doors closed and Phil felt like he could finally breathe. He was relieved to see that Tony had chosen ‘Phil’s floor’ to unwind. Phil needed to be around his own things to relax after getting into a fight with Captain Rogers. When he walked into the bedroom, Phil found Tony pacing back and forth. “Hey, are you okay?”

Tony stopped pacing and quickly moved so he was in front of Phil. “Did you mean it? What you said to Captain America?”

Phil sighed as pulled Tony close to him. Tony alway had the hardest time believe that people actually cared about him. “Of course, I meant it. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have come back to you.”

Tony sagged into the embrace. “Shit, that’s your hero, Phil. You shouldn’t have gotten into a fight with him over me. I mean, you have his PJs.”

Phil smiled at his charge. “Hey, I happen to know that your Captain America collection is second to none.”

Tony snorted as he put his arms around Phil. “That’s mostly because of my dad. I’ve been thinking of donating it all to a museum lately.”

As his hand started to rub Tony’s back, Phil shrugged. “I am following a different hero now days anyway.”

“Really?” Tony said as he buried his head in Phil’s neck. 

“Yup, he’s cooler than Captain America. Much more of a modern hero with a bad boy gone good story line to him. He’s a bit younger than me but I don’t think that’ll make a difference in the long haul. He’s smarter than any man I’ve ever met.” Phil said as he teased Tony. 

Phil could hear the smile that Tony was trying to hide. “I think he sounds like a catch if you can get him.”

“Oh, I will. If there is one thing that can be said about me, it is that I always get my man.” Phil said as he pulled Tony away from his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Even though it takes longer than he thinks it should.”

Tony sighed. “Does this mean I can’t spend the night?”

Phil had to laugh at Tony’s question. One night with Tony and Phil didn’t know how he was going to sleep without him ever again. “No, it means that you can sleep here as long as you promise to behave.”

Tony yawned as if on cue. “I don’t understand why I’m tired. I just slept last night so I should be set for a few days with well timed naps.”

Shaking his head, Phil pulled away from Tony to make it clear that Tony’s old habits had to go. “You might be able to but it’s not healthy. Bruce said you needed some rest and I’m going to make sure you get it. That also goes for when I’m on assignments. I’ll make sure that there is a rotation of people checking up on you for me.”

This new news made Tony scowl at the agent. “I don’t need babysitters and I don’t need someone to tell me what to do. I’m fine the way I am.”

Though he was nodding his head, Phil didn’t completely agree with Tony’ assessment of his life. If anything, Tony seemed to need many, many babysitters but Phil knew that the direct approach rarely worked on the billionarie. “I know but think about it less as taking care of yourself and think about it more of making sure I don’t worry when I’m in the middle of combat. I mean you don’t want me to zone out when I have bullets flying towards me because I’m worried about you not sleeping enough.”

“That’s dirty pool, Phil.” Tony stated as he folded his arms over his chest. His demeanor screamed that he was about to cause a scene. “And why are you getting bullets flying towards you? I thought you had a desk job. Why aren’t you at a desk?”

Phil tried to picture himself at a desk job for the rest of life. It was a horrible idea since he would probably get bored enough to start maiming his coworkers who annoyed him. Hell, he already had a no nonsense reputation around S.H.E.I.L.D. and though his team knew he had a softer side, the rest of the agency did not. In fact, the resurrection just made him seem like more of  a mystical figure at an agency that dealt with very unusual occurrences. The rumors went from the truth that Fury had lied about him dying to him actually also being an alien but a crazed warrior alien that had sadistic tendencies. There were rumors that he was a clone and there was still the one that he was a robot and that one had been going around S.H.E.I.L.D. for years now.  “Tony, don’t you think I would be able to stay here if I was just a desk jockey?”

Tony seemed more panicked than before Phil had made his comment. “How safe are you? You just came back from the dead? What is Fury thinking putting you places where you can get killed again? Who are these people you work with? Did you vet them? JARVIS, go through Phil’s team and check them out. I want to know everything.”

Feeling the need to laugh at Tony telling him he had to be more careful, Phil bit his bottom lip. He knew that Tony won’t find it as amusing as he was.  “I’m fine. The missions we take might not be the safest but I have been doing this for a long time. I worked alongside Natasha and Clint for years before I ever met you. I’m safe but before I go, I’ll see if I can’t sneak you onto the bus so you can meet my new team.” Phil yawned as the days with little sleep were catching up to him. “I don’t know about you, Tony but I could use some shut eye.”

The genius tensed for a second and Phil worried that he was ramping up for more fighting but Tony’s arms feel to this sides as he nodded. “I’ll just grab some clothes and be right back.”

Phil stopped Tony by grabbing his arm as he was walked by him. He turned Tony so they were facing each other and enveloped younger man in his arms. Tony seemed to find the behavior amusing as he wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck. Phil smiled at Tony as he spoke. “Just use mine.”

The amusement turned to laughter for Tony. The genius was almost giggling in Phil’s arms. “You really like me in your clothes.”

Shrugging, Phil was unapologetic about his attitude. He was who he was. So what if he thought that Tony looked better in his clothing than the hundred dollar pajamas that Tony probably had in his room. He was sure Tony enjoyed wearing them more as well considering what the man had said earlier. “I’m a possessive man, Tony. I guess I should tell you now before it’s too late.”

Tony dropped his head so he was nuzzling Phil neck. “I understand.”

The billionarie’s response was exhilarating to Phil but he didn’t know if Tony knew exactly what he was talking about. “I don’t think you do.” Phil let a hand run down Tony’s back. “I don’t want to be just the only person you are with, I want to be the only person that you think about all day and all night. I want to be so deep inside of you that I’m a part of you down to your bones. I want to own you so completely that you don’t hesitate to tell me your deepest secrets. I want all of you because in return you get all of me.”

Tony’s breath caught as he moved to look Phil in his eyes. Tony seemed to be searching for something but he must have realized that to Phil this was no joking matter. Phil wanted Tony to know exactly what Tony was getting himself into by being in a relationship with him. Tony’s response was more than what Phil could have hoped for.  “Fuck…. And you want me to behave?” The genius said. 

When he heard Tony’s question, Phil laughed. It was a laughter that was tinged with relief. “Yes, because I don’t want to own just your body. I want to own your soul too, Tony. I want everything.” Phil’s hands were now sliding up and down Tony’s body possessively. 

Tony shivered and stepped away from Phil. “Are you sure because I’m still the same pain in the ass you met a few years ago? I can’t shut up and can’t understand anything that doesn’t have to do with computers or robotics right. I mean, fuck, I thought Pepper would love a giant bunny with boobs as present. And I don’t keep normal hours and I don’t talk about feelings really. I’m kind of allergic to them. Well, maybe I’m not allergic to feelings but talking about them. And Pepper, Pepper tried so hard to make it work and I never got what I did wrong. And I’m old. I know I’m in great shape but I’m old and you could do so much better.”

Phil countered Tony’s disparaging remarks about himself in his driest tone. “Yeah, who would want an in shape, multibillionaire, handsome, generous, funny, genius philanthropist?” Phil could see the worry clear in Tony’s eyes. This was what all his past baggage had done to Tony. It had made him so sure of that failure would come and it would be his fault. Phil closed the space between them and stood inches away from Tony. “Baby, you are perfect. Maybe not for everyone but for me.”

“Baby?” Tony scoffed at Phil words and wrapped his arms around himself as if to ward off the dark feelings he was having. “I’m hardly anyone’s baby.”

“Well, you are younger than me and I think you could be my baby.” Phil said confidently as the pulled Tony against him. The fact that Tony still hadn’t untangled arms from around himself made the position awkward but Phil wanted Tony to know he wasn’t alone. “Just mine.” Phil leaned in and lightly kissed Tony. 

Tony had wrapped himself around Phil almost as soon as their lips met. It might have just lasted a moment but they both pulled back a little dazed.  At the end of the kiss, Tony smiled at Phil. Phil noted that Tony looked more balanced and confident in his arms. Tony broke the silence between them. “Well, if I’m going to keep my promise to behave then I need a cold shower. I mean ice cold. Unless you want to join me.”

Phil reluctantly let go of Tony.  “I’ll change and meet you in bed.”

“Sounds good.” Tony said as he grabbed a pair of Phil’s pajama bottoms and headed to the shower. There was a clear bounce in his step as he walked away. 

Phil shook his head as he changed. At least, he knew he was never going to bored being in a relationship with Tony Stark. Phil changed and climbed into bed. He tried to stay awake but the sound of the shower and the slight smell of Tony that was emoting from the sheets pulled him to sleep.

______________________________________________

Phil woke up with Tony wrapped around him like ivy around a tree. There had been a few times during the night that Tony had woken him up with his tossing and turning but looking down and seeing Tony’s head resting on his chest made it worth it. He kissed Tony’s head and then slowly pulled out from under him. As he got out of bed, he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a soft “No” followed it.

He patted the arm before removing it. “I’m going to go take a shower. Just stay in bed. I’ll be right back.”

He heard mumbling but did not heed the still sleeping man. He took his time half hoping and dreading that Tony waking up and jumping in the shower with him. He wanted to take it slow just like he had told Tony but it was much easier in theory than in practice. He knew that he wasn’t strong enough to say no to Tony if he pushed the issue. Hell, he had a hard on that could cut steel just sleeping next to the genius all night. Sighing, he turned the water to freezing cold. He didn’t feel right taking care of himself while Tony slumbered so near to him. 

Tony was still in bed when Phil came out of the bathroom. The agent moved to his dresser and took out a pair of boxers. As he dropped his towel, he heard a whistle from the bed. Smiling, he pulled up his boxers and turned.

Tony was grinning widely at Phil. He looked more rested than Phil had ever seen him. He knew that Tony didn’t believe that sleep was necessary but Phil could see that the two nights of rest had helped refresh the usually non-stop man. His circles were less pronounced and his eyes were brighter.

“That’s a sight I would love to wake up to more often.” Tony said as he stretched in bed. 

Phil went over to the bed as Tony had rolled onto his back. He leaned over kissed Tony on his forehead causing the other man to pout.

“Are we ever going to get past this forehead kissing stuff?” Tony grouched though how his hand fondly touched the spot Phil had kissed made it seem faked.

Laughing, Phil walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater. He wasn’t planning on working today so there was no need to wear one of his suits. “It’s been a day, Tony and we kissed twice. ”

Tony smiled impishly as he watched Phil dress. “And I think I should be rewarded for behaving. Especially since this strip show is going the wrong way and I’m not causing a fuss about it.”

Phil smirked as he walked dressed and then walked back to Tony. “Well, I would kiss you but I don’t know how well I would behave.”

Grinning, Tony grabbed Phil and pulled him down to the bed. “So now I’m getting punished for both of us behaving badly. That’s going to send mixed messages.” 

Phil rolled them until he was under Tony. “You’re right. To make amends for the confusion, how about we do what you want today? ”

Tony frowned as Phil started caress his back. “About that, I really should spend the time in my lab today. It’s not that yesterday wasn’t amazing but it got me thinking about improvements to the armor.” Tony seemed to hesitant as he spoke. 

Phil nodded. “Then that’s what we will do. Though I think we should go to the gym for a little while to get some exercise. I want to go through some defensive fighting with you.”

Tony scoffed as he got out of bed and grabbed a shirt from the dresser. “I can take care of myself.”

Phil sat up just enough to see Tony walk to the bathroom. “I know you can but even Natasha and Clint spend hours at the gym keeping battle ready.”

Disappearing for a few minute, Tony came back to argue. “I have the armor for that.”

Phil agreed that Tony’s armor did save his life countless. “For battles but I just want to see how you stand without it.” Smirking, he continued. “Plus, I want to see your moves one-on-one.”

Tony froze for a moment. Phil could almost picture what Tony was visualizing. Finally, the dark haired man nodded. “Fine but don’t think you can manipulate me like this all the time.”

That had Phil out of bed and crossing over to Tony. “Tony, if you don’t want to do it then we don’t have to go to the gym. I don’t want you to think I’m trying to change you.”

Shrugging, Tony would not meet Phil’s eyes as he spoke. “I know that I need some improving...”

Phil shook his head violently. He hadn’t meant to make Tony feel like he wasn’t good enough. The whole point of courting Tony as to make him understand how much Phil cared for him. “NO, that’s not what this is about. I don’t want some weird changed version of you. I want the crazy scientist, who I know doesn’t get enough sleep. The loud mouth hero, who gets hit during every battle for someone else but is always ready to go out and save the world again. I want the public playboy with the heart of gold who would rather be in his lab than at a party. I don’t want you to change who you are for me, Tony. I don’t think about you like one day you’ll be perfect for me. It sounds cheesy but I want you just the way you are.”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. He looked lost and confused. “But nobody wants that and you’ve got me to promise to see Bruce after every fight now. That’s changing me.”

Sighing, Phil had to count to ten so he didn’t scream obscenities about the people who had failed Tony in the past. It had colored almost every interaction that Tony had that was positive. How could Tony not realize what he meant to so many people? “That’s more because of who I am than you. I like taking care of people. I like knowing that the people who matter to me are healthy and happy. It’ll probably get on your nerves but I’m a closet worrier and I have been known to hover. If I get to be too much, just tell me and I’ll back off a little but I probably will try to wrap you in bubble wrap and keep you safe. I know that seems ridiculous considering who you are but I just want to take care of you.”

Phil was now the one who couldn’t look Tony in the eye so he was caught by surprise when he felt Tony gently cup his face and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and inviting. Tony seemed to be trying to coax Phil into kissing him back. He teasingly bit Phil’s bottom lip and made almost a mewing sound. When Phil started to kiss Tony back, he felt Tony give him complete control of the kiss. Tony’s easy submission in the kiss lit Phil on fire. He grabbed the genius and crushed him to his body. Even with Phil’s rough treatment, Tony was blithe and relaxed in his arms. Phil couldn’t get enough of him. The younger man pulled away to breathe finally causing Phil to realize how close he was to almost tearing off Tony’s clothes.

Tony rested his forehead against Phil’s as he gasped for breath. “If that’s what kissing feels like when you go slow, I might not survive going fast.”

Phil pecked Tony on the lips. “I think it has to do with us savoring every moment together. Though, the kissing might have to do with you being so absolutely fucking perfect.”

Tony laughed at the dirty language. “Agent, you swore. I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Tony, I was a ranger and I’ve worked under Nick Fury for the other  half of my life. Of course, I can swear. I just feel it has more affect when it isn’t used in every other sentence.” Phil was smirking at the image of him being just a suit. It had become a very good disguise when he was working on and off the field but he didn’t realized that he had been so in character while he was around Tony before this. “Come on, we should go get some food before I decide to maul you again.”

Phil let go of Tony only for the genius to grab his hand and interlace their fingers. “I don’t mind getting mauled. By you, I mean. I don’t like it when it’s Doom’s crazy bots though. Mostly because they are an insult to robotics. Have you seen what he thinks is okay? If I ever went evil, I would have a much better army of robots. Not that I’ve put much thought into it.”

JARVIS interrupted. “Sir only has four workable plans.” The AI always seemed to have a way to undermine his creator’s points at the right moment much to Phil’s amusement. 

Tony waved off his AI as they entered the elevator. “Yeah but if I rule the world, I would have so much paperwork and I don’t think I could trick Pepper into doing it for me.”

JARVIS replied. “Ms. Potts did have you sign an agreement that she would not be doing your paperwork if you acquired anything bigger than a small third world country the size of New Jersey.”

There was a moment of silence as Tony tried to remember when he had signed those papers. Though, Tony was known to just sign whatever Pepper put in front of him with no questions asked. It made one wonder why it had taken as long as it had for Tony to name Pepper CEO.  “When did I sign that?”

“Four years ago, sir. When you were banned from Monte Carlo.” JARVIS explained.

“Oh yeah, for fighting with a Saudi Prince. The kid was like twelve but he got upset when I beat him at cards. I didn’t back down and we got into a huge fight. Names were called and fists were flown but I got caught holding the bag since his dad was about to make it an international incident.” Tony shrugged. “It was fine since it was only for six months and I was in captivity for most of it.”

Phil wanted to comment but the doors opened to the main floor next to the kitchen. The rest of the Avengers were sitting at the table. The atmosphere was completely different from yesterday morning. The whole group turned and look at them as they walked into the room. Phil moved a little in front of Tony as he tried to keep him from the sober attitudes of his teammates. Phil knew this quiet get together was caused by him dressing them down the other day but he couldn’t help be feel a little vindictively happy since by all account Tony had been suffering from a similar feeling for the last three months. 

Thor stood and made his way over to them. When he was in front of the pair, he bowed his head and spoke. “Brother Tony, I have wronged you by my treatment. I took your kindness for granted and was an ungrateful guest in this wonderful home that you have allowed me and the others to reside. You have done everything in your power to make sure I felt welcome, even though your lands are puzzling to me. When I have troubles, you never turned me away and have instructed your house to assist me in immersing myself in your culture without causing me to ever feel foolish. After talking to the others and Nick Fury, I have also found that it is you who has paid my way in this world and allowed me to enjoy the many comforts and entertainments that I would not have been able to part take in had you not taken me in when I have very few other places to go. I have done nothing to repay you for such care. You are a great and noble man, Tony Stark Man of Iron. I ask for your forgiveness and vow to be a better companion in the future.”

Phil felt Tony grip the back of his sweater as soon as Thor started speaking. He knew that Tony was able to deal with whatever insults came his way but he was lost when it came to honest, positive emotions. Tony fidgeted when Thor finished and stood there in silence before exploding in a whirlwind of words. “Thor, don’t worry your pretty, blonde locks about it. I had the room and I definitely have the money. As a prince, you should expect nothing than the best and I couldn’t picture Nick would do that for you. I just wanted to make sure that you had a good time so daddy Odin won’t get mad about how we treated his baby boy. We just stop one war with aliens so really I was just trying to sidestep another one. Not that your dad would do that but who knows what counts as an insult on Asgard. I mean this one time I belched at a dinner thinking that I was complimenting the chef and it turns out I was insulting the whole family. Who knew, right? Anyway, it’s what everyone would do so no mores worries about it.” Tony waved Thor off. “So how about some food, big guy?”

Natasha voiced her opinion in her quiet, no-nonsense way. “Stark, it is a big deal and don’t belittle us by making it seem like it isn’t.” 

Nodding, Clint continued the second Natasha stopped speaking. “I would have gone crazy at S.H.E.I.L.D. dealing with what happened if you hadn’t let us stay here.”

Phil knew that Tony won’t be able to control himself for much longer. Each comment might be completely truthful but they didn’t make sense to Tony since he had such a horrible perspective of what he thought he was. Phil was happy that Tony’s teammates were finally seeing what he had always seen but Phil didn’t know if this sudden windfall of kindness would just make Tony run. 

Tony put up his hands to forestall anymore words from Clint. “Stop. I’m not the good guy here. I just did what anyone else would do.” Tony turned to Captain America. “Tell them. This is what people are supposed to do.”

Captain Rogers looked very uncomfortable under all the scrutiny. “Actually, I think they’re right. It was a swell thing letting all of us stay here and Thor is right that we haven’t been thankful enough about it.”

Tony threw his hands up in defeat. “There’s something wrong with all of you. JARVIS, I want all of them checked for any kind of pathogen that can cause mass hysteria and delusion.” Tony stomped away from the table and to the elevator. It seemed like he was trying to get as far away from their thoughtfulness as possible. “Until I get a full report, I’m going to be safe in my lab and I’m not coming out until everyone is back to normal.”

Phil bit his lip to stop from laughing. Only Tony would take gratitude as a medical condition.  He turned to see the forlorn look on Captain America and the mixture of confusion and regret on the others. They might have been trying to help but this kind of had the feel of an intervention which considering his alcohol consumption might have been another reason why Tony ran. Phil half felt like throwing his hands in the air and following Tony down to the lab, too. His other half was happy that Tony’s teammate might have started seeing the real Tony Stark. 

“Well, that could have gone better.” Clint said as he pushed away his plate and looked blankly at the elevator as if willing Tony to come back. 

Phil shrugged as he walked up to the table and started to make two plates for himself and Tony to eat in the lab. “That seems about right for Tony. He doesn’t do well with people being nice to him. Next time you want to thank him, try doing it in smaller groups or one-on-one.”

Phil saw Captain America started to rise from his seat and stepped in front of the much larger man before he could take more than a few steps. He didn’t care if he was his childhood hero. Phil knew that Tony thought more about Captain America’s opinion was than anyone else in the room except maybe himself. He wasn’t going to let Tony get hurt again by this man fumble his way through an apology. If Captain America was going to do this, Phil was going to make sure he did it right. “If you are thinking about going to talk to him, at least take some coffee. He hasn’t had any yet.”

Natasha got out of her chair and grabbed a cup. She put a little bit of hazelnut powder at the bottom before filling it with coffee and handing it to the Captain. “Stark liked this the few times I made him coffee. He said that it had a fun surprise at the bottom.”

The leader of the Avengers took the cup carefully in his hand and held it like it was Swarovski crystal. He then took a deep breath, lifted his head, and straightened his shoulders like he was going into battle. In some ways, Phil could see that parallels. “Captain Rogers, before…”

The larger man stopped Phil from continuing. “Call me, Steve.” Steve started to rub his thumb against the cup in what could have been a sign of nerves though his eyes barely strayed from the elevator doors.

“Steve, did you read the documents I asked?” Phil asked softly. He knew that going to see Tony in the mood that he probably was in could scare almost anyone. Tony might not have Steve’s strength but he knew that Tony had a lethal tongue that could dismantle a man’s ego in seconds if he wanted. 

The Captain flinched and dropped his head low as he nodded. “Yes.”

Phil stepped out of Steve’s way. He hoped with the detailed reports about Tony and his father, Steve would be able to step around any major mines while they spoke. “I’ll give you about thirty minutes before I come down with his breakfast. Just remember, don’t let him get to you. Most of the things that he says are to create distance and protect himself. Oh and he loves his robots. Get them to like you and he’ll come around.”

Steve looked a little confused at the abrupt change of attitude. “Got it, robots.”

Phil sat down next to Natasha. “Good luck.” With that, Phil turned back to his plate and started eat as he listened closely to his childhood hero move to elevator to make amends with Tony. When the doors close, he turned to Thor with a smile. “So Thor, what’s new with Asgard?”


	5. Chapter 5

It was more than an hour before Phil made his way down to the lab. He had asked JARVIS to keep an eye on the pair and JARVIS had informed him that they were behaving themselves. He hoped the extra time would allow them to bond plus he was able to talk to Natasha and Clint about  their loyalties. They both seemed relieved to be able to pick a side. Natasha stated that Tony knew about what they were doing and had planted stories he wanted S.H.E.I.L.D. to know but Clint didn’t feel right about telling the director anything after Tony had helped without wanting anything in return. Tony had updated both of their weapons to include explosives that they could control from a larger distance than anything they had worked with before joining the Avengers. He had also stolen their uniforms and updated them with a new armor that felt just like cloth but was able to withstand fire, resistant to high levels of friction, and certain types of bullets. When they tried to even hint about how much they appreciated what he did, Tony just stared blankly at them before almost running in the other direction. 

Phil heard Tony yelling before the doors to the lab opened. He rushed into the room holding Tony’s breakfast. What he found was a complete surprise. Steve was sitting on the sofa partially covered in fire extinguisher foam taking a glass of something from Dummy while Tony was yelling at the pair of them. “Dummy, stop giving Cap your horrible smoothies. He’s already drank five of them. He’s going to explode.”

Steve smiled at the robot and took the glass as if Tony wasn’t even talking. He looked relaxed in the workshop as if he was a regular to the area. “It’s fine. Dummy’s just being a good host, aren’t you Dummy?”

The robot chirped excitedly and whirled back towards the kitchenette that was in lab. 

Tony folded his arms clearly not please with Steve’s behavior. To Phil, it looked like a parent who was trying to scold his child but wasn’t getting anywhere. “You’re not helping, Rogers. You are setting a bad example.”

Steve shrugged as he took a sip of the drink in his hand. Phil was impressed that Steve didn’t even wince from the taste. Phil had tried a few of Dummy’s drinks and though they usually weren’t dangerous, they also rarely were appetizing. “He just feels bad about spraying me.” Steve tried to reason with Tony as he leaned back on the couch. 

Tony threw his hands up in exasperation. “You were on fire. He was supposed to spray you. It’s his job.”

“Exactly why he shouldn’t feel bad.” Steve said reasonably as if they weren’t arguing about the feelings of a robot and his need to give Steve odd concoctions.

“Than why are you drinking all the smoothies?” Tony countered. 

Steve had a bashful grin on his face. “I actually like them.” He took another sip from the glass as if to make his point. 

Tony was completely silent. For once, the verbose man was speechless.  “Oh God, Dummy’s never going to stop following you around with them. You’re just lucky he can’t leave the lab.”

That was Phil’s breaking point. He started laughing at the pair as they turned to look at him in surprise. Apparently, Steve had taken his advice to heart and made friends with Tony’s robots. It was good to see them getting along. “So you and Dummy making friends, Tony?”

Tony nodded as he moved to be next to Phil. Phil was pleased to see Tony relax as soon as he saw him. “It’s like they are long lost brothers. They’re just happy as they both try to drive me crazy.”

Phil nudged Tony as they walked to the sofa. Phil sat down next to Steve and gave him a warm smile. The man seemed to have come through with his mission. Steve just nodded slightly at Phil as he acknowledged the look from the agent. Phil turned back to Tony who was already picking at the plate in front of him. “And the fire?”

Steve answered for Tony who had just taken a bite. “I got a little too close to something and it was a small fire.” There was a chirp to Steve’s right and when he turned, Steve was handed another shake by Dummy. “Thanks buddy but I think that’s all I can drink for today. I’ll come back when I need more.” 

The robot whirled and moved over to his resting dock. The robot seemed to be a little more perky than normal then again he rarely had anyone to indulge him. 

Tony rolled his eyes at the antics though Phil could see that Tony was happy about Dummy being so excited. Phil knew that Tony felt like his robots were his kids and though he insulted them often, he would never let anyone harm them. He could remember the one time a junior agent made a comment about You when he was dropping off paperwork for Phil. Tony had lit into the agent with a fire that rarely came out of the unflappable man. When Phil finally was able to pull Tony off of him, Tony had retaliated by destroying the agent’s life through cyberspace. When Fury tried to intervene, he received the same treatment. Needless to say, most agents weren’t willing to work with Tony after that. In fact, that was why Phil had become the go to man for anything related to Tony. He knew his hot stops better than almost anyone and definitely better than anyone else at S.H.E.I.L.D.  

“Finally some peace though I never thought of you as a double fister.” Tony said as he took another bite. 

Steve looked puzzled but just shrugged it off as he finished one of his glasses. “He’s a good guy. Did you really make him when you were a teen?”

Phil felt Tony tense as he sat next to him. Phil wanted to bang his head against a wall. He had thought that Steve understood not to talk about the past with Tony. “Yeah, I did,” came the hesitant answer from the man next to him

Steve smiled, ignoring the renewed tension in the air. “He’s amazing. He’s kind of like a puppy but he’ll never get old so you can have him forever. I always wanted a pet but I was too sick most of my life to take care of one.”

“He’s been with me most of my life.” Tony said. Tony had stopped eating and was now playing with his food. 

Steve lost a little of his smile. “Yeah, but now you’ve got me and the team to keep you busy. Maybe I could come down and hang out with Dummy sometimes. You know so he has more friends.”

Tony searched Steve’s face for any tells of a lie but only saw earnest want to reach out clear on Steve’s face. Phil hoped that Tony would trust the older man. Tony finally answered after a moment. “Sounds good. Just tell me when so I don’t have anything dangerous running.”

Steve smiled the smile both Phil and Tony had seen in so many of the videos of Steve as Captain America, only this one was bigger and happier. “I’ll just come down here with you some days and keep you both company. I’ll even bring some stuff to work on so I’m not in your way.” Steve stood up after he gulped down his other smoothie. “Well, I’m going to try and burn off some of the calories I just drank. I’ll see you two later.” Steve put his hand on Tony’s shoulder as he moved away. “And Tony, thanks for accepting my apology even though it was a long time overdue.”

Phil noticed Tony’s cheeks redden at the reminder of why Steve had come down in the first place. “I told you it wasn’t a big deal.”

Steve chuckled and messed with Tony’s hair. “Maybe to you it’s not but it is to me.” Steve strolled out of the lab. 

Because he had to have the last word, Tony snarked at Steve’s retreating back. “Have fun getting pinned by Thor.”

Steve turned quickly, looking completely mortified. Phil looked at Tony confused. Tony just leaned as close to Phil as possible without climbing into his lap but didn’t say another word. Phil turned to see Steve seeming to understand something that he didn’t. Steve had a bashful grin as he turned to walk out of the lab.

After Steve left, Tony leaned back into the sofa and he grabbed his plate. “Thanks for the food, honey.” Tony pecked Phil on the cheek. 

Phil pulled away with a smile. "So why did Steve give you that odd look?"

Tony took a bite of his toast before he answered. "Cap and the blonde bombshell have been sending each other long gazes with heart wrenching sighs left and right when they think no one is looking. They both seem to be gluttons for punishment since they wrestle each other to submission everyday... Well, Steve gets pinned and it seems like he likes it." Tony wiggled his eyebrow. "The videos of the workouts are almost pornographic." 

"So Steve's gay?" Phil asked. The idea was a little incredible to Phil. He had been in the army twenty years ago and there was ample homophobia. It was one of the reason why he jumped at the job that Fury offered him. To think that Captain America had been gay in a time when it was probably worse made Phil feel pity for what the man might have gone through. 

Tony shrugged as if it was no big deal. "That or bi. Aunt Peggy always thought so. Well, maybe not always but she told me about her theory when I hit puberty. She figured out that I was bi before I knew. I think she told me because she wanted me to know that you could be bi or gay and still be amazing."  Tony took a gulp of his coffee. "Speaking of amazing, you in two days have made the greatest heroes in the world follow your every word like trained chimps. You made Captain America hang out with me. Captain America!"

Phil laughed at the exuberant response Tony had to Steve hanging out with him. Tony was as much of a fanboy as he was. He knew that Tony had been hiding his awe from the leader of the Avengers as a defense against rejection. It was hard to separate the hero worship even when you knew that the man who survived wasn’t exactly the same as the one in the comic books. Or in Tony’s case the stories that his dad used to tell him.

Tony's eyes narrowed playfully. "Are you sure you don't rule the world and Fury really is your minion?"

The genius was done eating so Phil pulled him next to him. When Tony was resting comfortably next against him, Phil responded. "If I was in charge, I would have a lot less paperwork and much better assignments." 

"And what kind of assignments do you want, Agent Coulson?" Tony asked snuggled into the agent’s body. Phil was realizing how tactile Tony was. It seemed that he wanted to be touched almost as often as Phil wanted to touch him. 

"Well, I love my current assignment.  It's pretty cushy since all I have to do is take care of this handsome, brilliant man. I'm getting paid for something I would do for free."  Phil turned Tony's face so he could kiss him on the nose. He laughed when Tony wrinkled his nose in response. Hearing footsteps, Phil turned his head to see Bruce come in the door.

Bruce stopped a few steps into the room. "Hey, I was just checking if Tony was busy and he is so...." 

Bruce started to turn when Tony perked up from his sprawl to talk to him. "What's going on, my science soulmate?"

Indulgently, Phil caressed Tony’s back. "If you need him, take him. He's slept and been fed so he's good for a while."

Tony smacked Phil on the chest as he turned his attention to Bruce again. The genius bounced a little in his seat making Phil think about how Tony would feel bouncing on his lap. "See, I even have permission to come out and play."

Bruce smiled widely. Phil had never seen the physicist so relaxed. It was good to see that the two brains of the Avengers were so close. Tony was probably the only reason why Bruce was still in America. Bruce had a history of running whenever there was a sign of danger. Phil knew the lifestyle of constant vigilance was hard on a person. He had helped Natasha and Clint recover from their less than charmed lives before S.H.E.I.L.D. and knew that while it had honed their skills, it had made them jumpy and listless at times. 

"He does need someone to mind him." Bruce stated with amusement and affection clear in his voice.

JARVIS continued where Bruce left off.  "I have theorized the reason why I am an AI wire to the house and do not have a physical case enabling me mobility is to allow Sir to more easily ignore me."

Tony growled as he got off of the sofa. He was clearly not as amused as everyone else by the teasing. "I see how it is. JARVIS no more updates until you are good. Phil, no more cuddles and Bruce, you aren't my favorite anymore." Tony moved over to his workstation and grabbed his screwdriver. 

Phil grinned along with Bruce as he followed Tony and wrapped his arms around him. "I hope not. I would hate to fight Bruce to be your favorite." Then he lowered his voice to a whispered. "Most of my techniques are not suitable for the lab." Phil snuck a hand under Tony 's shirt. "I have been known to use less than honorable means when I have a goal in mind."

Tony pushed back against him. Phil could feel him shivering in his arms as the man gasped when he started to stroke the top of Tony’s hip. Phil heard Bruce clear his throat behind them and gracefully detached himself from Tony to go back to the sofa. 

Frowning, Tony turned to the amused scientist. "You are lucky that Phil is taking things slowly or you would be a cock-blocker and thus lose cool points. You don't want to lose cool points. Do you want to lose cool points?"

Bruce and Phil ignored Tony's ramblings. They knew it was mostly for show. Phil was much more interested in the bulge in Tony’s pants. It wasn’t as pronounced as it might have been if Tony as in tighter pants but it certainly was making itself known. 

Before Phil’s mind could venture farther into the gutter, Bruce intervened. "I made a small breakthrough with extremis and wanted to get your input.”

With puppy dog eyes, Tony turned to Phil but before he could voice his question Phil interrupted. "Go have fun, baby. I’ll be here when you get back.”

The color that Tony turned was inspiring. For a man who seemed to be so jaded, it was delightful to Phil to see the flush of red across his face. Phil wished Tony had been naked so he could see if the blush went down to Tony’s toes as well as other tips. 

“Phil!” Tony exclaimed as he tried to control his mortification. 

Unapologetically, Phil sprawled on the couch. “I’m sorry. I just can’t help it. It just fits you so well.”

Glaring at the agent, Tony stalked out of the room. He pointed a finger at Bruce to stall the words that he knew were coming. Phil further relaxed into the sofa. He knew that Tony would come back to him probably still mad but he hadn’t known Tony’s reaction was going to be when his nickname slipped. Though if Tony was going to blush whenever he was called that in public, Phil certainly wasn’t going to stop. 

Phil was about to get up to find something to do since he knew better than to follow Tony right now. It would be preferable for both of them for Tony to come and find him when he calmed down. As he was getting up, he felt a gentle poke in the back. He turned to see Dummy holding a tablet out for him. It looked like an advanced copy of the new Stark tablet. It was going to blow the iPad out of the water. Actually, it looked thinner than the one that was scheduled to come out in two months.

“That is Sir’s new version of the Stark tablet. It is going to be released in next year but I do not think Sir would mind you using it to finish the novel you were reading on your tablet.” JARVIS said.

Phil nodded in agreement. He didn’t really want to go and grab this tablet. He was a little too comfortable in Tony’s overstuffed sofa. Sometimes having an AI that didn’t understand privacy did have its perks. Phil turned so he was laying down on the sofa and continued reading  And the Mountains Echo . 

_____________________________________________________

Phil awoke slowly with the feel of dead weight on him. He blinked to find Tony trying to burrow his way into his chest. Laughing, Phil grabbed the genius helped him endeavor. When the man finally settled down, Phil began playing with his hair. “Did you have a good time playing with your friend?”

Tony mumble something into Phil’s chest then became boneless. 

Apparently, Tony had tired himself out while working with Bruce. Phil let Tony relax as his hand started to massage Tony’s neck. The genius purred under the treatment and became more boneless. Phil whispered, “Time, JARVIS?”

“A little after two, Agent Coulson.”

Lightly tugging on Tony’s hair, Phil tried to pry an answer out of Tony. “Did you eat?”

Tony shook his head causing Tony’s hair to tickle the underside of Phil’s chin. “I was going to eat but JARVIS said you were here...”

“So here you came. Do you want to eat? I know you had a big breakfast but it has been a while.” Phil finished Tony’s statement. He wasn’t surprised by Tony’s behavior but he wished that man took a little bit better care of himself. Phil guessed that was why Tony needed him.

Tony pulled away from Phil to sit upright in the little nook between Phil’s body and the edge of the couch. He didn’t really seem tired. It was more like he needed a few minutes to reboot his brain before he started his next project. Phil had seen this often enough to know it was nothing to worry about. “I’m not really hungry yet. Can I just have a smoothie in a little while? Cap gets to.”

Phil nodded as he rose and wrapped himself around Tony. Phil was amused that Tony just snuggled back into him instinctively. “Sure, but how about we order in a real dinner so you can work and I don’t feel like I’m letting you get away with bad habits?”

Tony twisted to look Phil with disbelieve in his eyes. “You really want to spend the day here?”

Phil nodded. “Yes, because you’ll start getting antsy until you get to work on Iron Man for a few hours and that won’t be fun for anyone. Plus I get an excuse to just sit here and watch you work in between reading my book.”

Tony’s shoulders became hunched and his eyes lost a little of their fire. “So you’re humoring me?”

Squeezing Tony tight as he realized that he had done just what he yelled at Steve for. “If by humoring you mean letting you run wild, be relaxed and happy in a  place that is safe while I get to watch then yes. But I also get to see you in your element, Tony. You are breathtaking when you are lost in your little world of schematics and coding…. On a completely other note, why aren’t you in my clothes anymore?”

Tony laughed at Phil’s abrupt change of topic. “I didn’t want to get anything on them that would make them unwearable. I changed before I went to Bruce’s lab.” Tony got up and started to walk a workstation. 

Phil’s eyes were glued to Tony’s ass. The pants looked like they were painted on to the multibillionaire and the two perfectly round globes swayed hypnotically in front of him. “Hold it.”

Tony froze as he turned his head to smirk at Phil. “Yes?” Tony had a mischievous grin as he wiggled an eyebrow at Phil. The genius knew exactly what he was doing to the agent. 

Phil got up and circled around Tony. He looked at every detail of the man in front of him. The black wife beater clung to the chiseled chest under it. It wasn’t so tight that he could see the six-pack abs that Tony had but it definitely hinted at them as well as the strong pecs and lats. The wife beater also showcased Tony’s arms which had been earned from all the hard work that Tony did in his lab. After a few turns around Tony, Phil looked at his face. Tony’s cheeks were red again and his lips were parted. Phil could hear that Tony was breathing harder than normal. Tony’s eyes were black with just a little outline of color. Phil took another trip around Tony and this time looking at the dark blue jeans plastered on Tony. Phil heard Tony mew as he ran a finger around Tony’s waist as he walked around him. Phil could see Tony’s ass and thighs clenching under the dark fabric as he circled. Phil fought against smacking Tony’s pert behind since he had promised to take things slow.  Phil didn’t dare look at the front of Tony’s pants knowing that it might trigger him to push the man onto the sofa and take him hard right there.

This time when Phil stopped in front of Tony, the genius looked like he was fighting to stay still for Phil. It was stunning. Phil had always been drawn to high maintenance lovers who needed a strong hand to keep them in line. It seemed like Tony was exactly that. He was so responsive to Phil’s dominate personality but was a playful, demanding imp at the same time. Phil opened his arms and said, “Baby.”

Tony flung himself onto Phil causing the agent to rock back a little before gripping Tony tight to him. He felt Tony’s hard-on at his hip and pushed a leg between Tony’s causing Tony to moan deliciously as he shivered in Phil’s arms. If nothing else proved that the slow way was how he should go with Tony, this did. Phil felt Tony relaxed and responsive in his hold, showing vulnerability that he had never seen from Tony before this. “Shhh, baby. I’ve got you. You look so wonderful for me. I don’t think I’ve even seen anyone so beautiful as you are.”

Phil turned his head to see Tony looking at him with pleading eyes as the genius puckered his lips. Phil grasped Tony’s head firmly with one hand and pulled Tony tightly against him with the other.  Phil had lost some of his trademark control as he pillaged Tony’s mouth leaving no part of it untouched by his keen tongue. He felt Tony’s hands claw at his back for purchase, which caused him to tighten his hold even more as he ground his erection into Tony’s hip. The dark haired man just whimpered, never pushing or pulling on Phil. It was the whimpering that pulled Phil back to his surrounding. He forced himself back and pulled out of Tony’s grasp. He place his hands firmly on Tony’s shoulders as he tried to regain his equilibrium. The scientist was just too alluring. He was akin to a siren that would be Phil’s downfall if he didn’t get a grip on himself. Tony mewed “Phil” as he tried to step closer. Phil’s hold on his shoulders kept him away. 

Phil took a deep breath and spoke. “I need to get out of here.”  The look on Tony’s face was harrowing. He let go of Tony’s shouldered and grabbed the inventor’s clever hands in his own and kissed the inside of each wrist. “Baby, I just need to step out of this room for a little while to get my head straight so I don’t take you on workstation right behind me.”

Tony gasped at the gentle touches. “I’m sorry I’m such a tease. I wanted to…”

Phil shook his head and started to draw circle on Tony’s wrists. “It’s not anything you did. It almost unbearably hot that you dressed up for me. You hit so many hot spots that I’m holding on to my control with a thread.”

“But I….”

“Did everything right. I love that you like pushing the boundaries to see how far things can go. I know you are a captivating, enticing man who makes my heart skip beats when you are around. I don’t want you to change that but understand I just need to get a hold of myself before I do something I will regret.” Phil uttered softly.

“But I want you…”

Phil interrupted yet again. He knew that this wasn’t going to be easy for Tony to understand. “And I want you too but I need to make sure you understand what you mean to me before I take you on one of your workbenches because I can’t bear not being in you for another second.” Phil knew he raised his voice a bit so he took a deep breath and stepped away. “I’m going to go to our rooms and mediate for a little while. JARVIS will have on a live feed so you can watch me as you work.”

Tony looked at the floor as he nodded. “So you are just going to our rooms?”

Phil pulled Tony’s chin up and kissed him chastely on the lips. “I am not leaving you. I’m just leaving the room. If you need me, just  tell JARVIS and I’ll come running.” Tony looked like a lost child. Phil wished he could stay but he knew that it wasn’t possible at that moment. Phil pushed Tony to the bench he had been working at earlier. “Why don’t you start working and then I’ll leave”.

The uncertainty was clear on Tony’s features even as he moved towards the bench. “You’ll be in our rooms?”

Phil nodded as he inched towards the elevator. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Tony still looked unsure but nodded as he grabbed a hold of a pair of pliers. He gripped them tightly as he started to work on something Phil couldn’t identify.  “I’ll be here…. JARVIS bring up the diagrams that I was looking at yesterday and wake up You. I need a steady hand helping me.”

JARVIS came over the speaker. “Yes, Sir.”

Phil reached the elevator and leaned against the back.  Tony was adeptly playing him without even knowing it. He seemed attuned to Phil’s wants and desires in under two days. Most of his other partners had to work at breaking Phil’s control but not Tony. He was just naturally exactly what Phil craved. When Phil reached his level, he moved to the center of the living room and sat down on the floor Indian style. Meditation had been something that Phil had done for years to get through some of his more troubling missions. It let him slowly contemplate with new eyes and work his way through issues. He knew what his difficulty was in this case but he needed time to get back on track to woo Tony the way he was first inclined to do. 

Some time later when he opened his eyes, he felt more centered and in control. He also came to the conclusion that he had to talk to Tony about what this relationship was for both of them. He had been trying to push it off since he was worried that the playboy wouldn’t understand the seriousness of his needs but he was now worried that the delay would cause more harm than good in the long run. Phil stretched and got onto his feet. Before he went to join Tony in his lab, he grabbed his tablet and went to the kitchen for some food. After he grabbed enough for Tony and himself, Phil made his way to the lab. He was worried due to the lack of music playing when he entered. Tony seemed tense and jittery. In lieu of going to Tony, Phil went to the sofa and set out all the food. After he was satisfied with his arrangement, he went to Tony and wrapped his arms around him. Tony jumped a little before he relaxed back into Phil. 

"You are already back?" Tony said carefully as if he was scared to ask.

Phil nuzzled Tony in response. Tony had probably been thinking the worst while he was mediating. He tugged Tony away from his workshop and towards the sofa. "Come on, baby. Let's eat and talk."

Tony stiffened. "That doesn't sound good."

Phil stayed silent as they sat down. He waited for Tony to start picking at his food before speaking. "I want to talk about earlier."

Putting down the piece of fruit he was about to eat, Tony nodded. "I know that I fucked up but I thought that it was sexy and playful."

Phil brought Tony as close as he could to himself before he spoke. He wanted Tony to know he really was there with him. "You were sexy and playful. It wasn't your fault. In fact, you are perfect. There is just some things you need to know about me." Phil sighed. This wasn’t going to be an easy discussion. "I need to be in charge."

Tony nodded as if Phil hadn’t dropped a small bomb. "Like BDSM games."

Phil mournfully shook his head. He knew to most people thought of being in charge was a game. It involved blindfolds, whips and safe words and lasted for maybe a few hours. "No, baby. It's more than that. I need control of my lovers. It's not just sometimes. It's all the time. I love that you are playful and sweet and I don't want that to changed. It's that I was about to take you hard without you trusting me to take care of you afterwards. It's a give and take based on the belief that your partner knows what you want and what you can take. I don't want to do anything to make you not trust me anymore because I took something from you and you feel like I won’t take care of you because you deserved to be used like that. It would make everything I’ve told you about our relationship a lie. I want you to know that I value you so highly that there is no way I would hurt you. I want you to trust me so much that if I tell you to bend over a table, you know I’ll make you feel so good that you can’t help be jump at the command. But that kind of faith comes from trust. That’s why trust is the most important to me in a relationship and I felt like I was seconds losing your trust."

Smiling fondly, Tony cupped the despondent man's face. "You are a crazy man if you don't think I trust you. I know that I'm not the best at taking care of myself and if I had to pick anyone to give control up to, it would be you. It’s probably why I missed you so much when I thought you were dead. You are one of the only people who can manage me."

Phil moved his head and kissed Tony's hand. The man in front of him was so humbling. Here he was trying to apologize for almost breaching Tony’s faith in him and Tony made it seem like he hadn’t even done anything wrong. "Do you see why we need to take it slow?"

The genius reluctantly nodded with a rueful smile. "Yeah, but I don't think we need to go so slow."

Cupping Tony’s face, Phil leaned forward and kissed Tony's nose. "That's why it's good that I'm in charge.... Are you sure you want this?"

Tony laughed and pushed Phil until he was flat on his back. He straddled Phil's lap and  was right on top of Phil’s hips. Phil moaned at the pressure against his cock and was thankful that his pants weren’t as tight as Tony’s. 

"I want this but I need you."  Tony declared as he collapsed onto Phil. "You know why Pepper left me? She needed a normal relationship. I can't do that. I need someone to take care of me. Not like JARVIS but someone who pushes me to be better. Someone who isn't scared of how crazy and clingy I can get. I think maybe what you are trying to warn me about is exactly what I'm talking about. If it doesn't work, I trust you to make it better for both of us. I trust you to take care of me, Phil." He kissed Phil's forehead just as Phil had done his then smirked down at the man. "Now, I would say that we should have a conversion about the kinky stuff you want to do with me but I have work to do."

Tony bounced off of Phil, leering when Phil moaned at the pressure on his groin. Tony went to his workstation excitedly. "JARVIS, I think I need some mood music."

JARVIS answered his creator. "Normal ear splitting level?"

Tony looked at Phil and shook his head. "How about normal people levels and we can tweak it as we go?"

Phil smiled as he snagged his tablet while staying flat on his back. He actually loved Tony's taste in music. He had grown up with it as well so it brought back good memories. Also, it meant that Tony was happy again. He thought about what Tony had said.  It seemed like the playboy was more emotionally mature and aware than he was given credit. Phil turned on his tablet. “JARVIS, please tell me when it’s dinner time.”

“Yes, Agent Coulson.”

Phil quickly got lost in his book while his toes tapped to the beat in Tony’s music. It was an extremely relaxing afternoon. From time to time, Phil would call to Tony and the genius would come bobbing up and down. He would tease Tony into giving him a kiss before letting the man get back to his work. Tony didn’t seem to mind since he lingered longer and longer each time. By the time JARVIS stated it was dinnertime, Tony had joined Phil on the couch and was animately tell Phil about his new improvements. Phil understood half of what was coming out of Tony’s mouth but loved the sound of Tony’s voice as he rambled happily.

When JARVIS told them it was dinnertime, Phil asked the AI to order Thai for two from the shop he had frequented when he was in New York. Tony seemed to agree since he just nodded and carried on his explanations. Phil noticed that every once in a while Tony did alter the design that was floating in front of him. It seemed that Tony was really just using him as a way to hear his thoughts aloud. Tony continued to work from the sofa until after dinner when he moved back to the bench to work hands on with his armor. Phil always thought that Iron Man was a thing of beauty. He wished he had Steve's talent for drawing so he could highlight the amazing architecture of Tony's creation. 

Phil finished his second book of the day and got up from the couch. He went over to Tony and gently coaxed the man to the elevator. "JARVIS, please save all of Tony's work. He is retiring for the night."

Tony leaned into Phil's touch. "And double check the fuel for the thrusters. I think we can get more of a bang with less weight if we find the right ratio."

When they got to their floor, Phil steered them to the living room. "I think we should have the other conversation about what we want out of this relationship. It might be long so if you want to change and meet me here, that's fine. "

Tony shook his head and sat on the couch. He then patted the seat next to him for Phil.

Phil sat down where Tony wanted but didn't pull Tony close to him as he usually did. This was going to be an intense conversation without Tony in his arms. "Okay, so the second part of the conversation is going to be a little more intimate than I thought we should have as of yet. But I want you to know what you are in for with me."

Tony held up his hand as if he was a student eager for his teacher to call him in class. "Is this the type of conversation that would be a lawsuit if I said it at Stark Industries?"

Phil snorted at the man’s childish behavior. "Baby, most of what we did in the last few days could be seen as sexual harassment."

Tony grinned. "And I do like it."

"Tony, I'm trying to be serious." Phil took Tony's hand into his own as he tried to make Tony understand that this wasn’t a laughing matter. "I want to talk about us."

Tony sighed and fell back into the sofa. His hand was still in Phil’s but he had distanced himself from the agent otherwise. "But we already did that."

"That's only part of it. I want to talk about what our history is sexually. Like have you ever played with your ass before? Are you comfortable with me not just playing with it but fucking it? Do you have anything that is completely against doing in bed? Do you have anything that really turns you on? None of that might be necessary right now but I want to know it all." Phil asked passionately. If Tony was really willing to let him take charge then Phil need to know that kind of information before he forced Tony into something he wasn’t comfortable doing. 

Tony gulped before he answered. "I thought we were taking things slow."

Phil tightened his hold on Tony's hand. "We are… Maybe I should start." He took a deep breath in as he stared at Tony's hand in his. "It might seem odd but I want you to be clingy, needy and bratty. I want you to demand my attention because you want more of it. I want you to realize that even when I'm not here in front of you, I'm still thinking about you and I want you to think about me. Tony, I've seen when your undivided attention is focused on something and I want that for us. I want you to lose all those crazy rules you have to protect yourself and trust that you never need them with me. I want you at your most whiny, childish, attention seeking levels because I know that you are this kind, sweet, caring, selfless man underneath. I love when my partners are submissive in our home life. I don't want you to be a welcome mat but let me led our private lives. I want you to think about pleasing me so I can concentrate on making you happy. I'm very demonstrative with my partners and I love leaving my marks. I will never injure you but that doesn't mean I don't like doling out a little pain. You know I'm very protective and possessive of you already and it will only get worse when I know you are completely mine."  

There was silence following Phil's speech broken by Tony whimpering. "God, Phil. Tell me more."

Phil looked up to see Tony panting softly and his eyes dilated. "This afternoon, I wanted to you to fall onto your knees and suck me off on the middle of your lab. I wanted to see those beautiful lips around my cock, choking a little because you were too eager to taste me. I want to know that under your clothes, you are leaking a little bit of cum from your perk behind because I took you hard all night long and left you full. I want you hard and waiting for me in our bed after a difficult day hoping that I don't tease you for too long because you're about to cum without my permission and you want to be good for me." 

Tony gasped and grabbed the sofa with his free hand as the other gripped Phil’s tighter. He looked gorgeous with his face flushed and his mouth open just a little bit. Phil could see he was on the edge of losing control from just by the sound of his voice. The power was heady. "Baby, control yourself."

Tony moaned. "Not helping."

"How about if I said I would put you over my knee and turn your ass red of you make a mess of yourself?"  Phil said evilly. He pointedly smacked Tony lightly on his thigh.

When Tony glared, Phil laughed and pulled him into his lap. When Tony was situated where he wanted him, Phil started to him and rock him back and forth. It took a while but Tony eventually relaxed and started to cuddle with Phil. They stayed like that until Tony started fall asleep. "Come on. We are going to bed." 

Tony grumbled as they made their way to the bedroom. Once there he grabbed some of Phil's PJs and went to the bathroom. "I have to shower. I'll be right back.”

Phil followed Tony’s lead and changed into a pair of warm flannel pants. He grabbed his work phone and started to send emails in bed as he waited for Tony to come back. When the brunette man returned, Phil was a little shocked to see him a shirt and pants. Tony usually wore only pants when they went to bed. The genius looked tiny covered in an oversized T-shirt and pants. 

Phil motioned for Tony to join him. He raised an eyebrow in question at Tony as he put his phone on the bedside table then pulled Tony so the man was resting on his chest.

Tony was writing on his stomach with a finger when he shrugged. “I think maybe you are right about this slow stuff. I guess I needed to know that you really want me for me and not the sex.” Tony looked at Phil with a naughty grin. “I am really good at sex.”

Phil smiled indulgently. “I’m sure you are.”

Tony scooted up until he was lined up to Phil. Their faces were only inches away as they shared the same pillow. “You know, this is our like sixth date. I should at least be allowed to make out with you.”

Phil raised an eyebrow at the news. “Sixth?”

Tony eagerly nodded as he laid his hand on Phil’s hip. “Yup, two breakfasts, lunches and dinners. That makes six.”

“Well, I guess I can’t argue with your math.” Phil leaned over and kissed Tony. Phil tried to keep it light but it was difficult with such a passionate partner. The two of them kissed eagerly while they tried to keep to their best behavior. Though the kissing stayed mostly innocent, it was a relief that they could express some of what they were feeling. Eventually, the kissing became more lethargic as they started to become sleepy. Tony shifted back to where he had been situated on Phil’s chest before they started to kiss and Phil started to run his hand down his back. 

“Best dates ever.” Tony said in a drowsy voice. 

“Yeah.” Phil said as he fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sex in it. Actually, everything after this point has sex in it. Enjoy.

The days seemed to fly by for Phil. He woke up with a beautiful man in the morning and slept with the same beautiful man at night. They hadn’t progressed past kissing but Tony was open and affectionate. He hardly went thirty minutes before seeking Phil out for a kiss or a hug. They had gotten into the habit of spending an hour a day just talking while Tony was more or less in Phil’s lap. They had both started sleeping topless again so Phil had been able to map out Tony’s chest with his fingers. 

That didn’t mean that they spent every moment together.  After Steve’s apology, he started coming down to hang out citing that everyone else was too busy. Tony in turn started using him as extra hands in some of his more delicate projects. The banter was much friendlier than it had been before Phil’s intervention. Steve had started to work with Tony as if he was a person who just happened to be a Stark rather than letting his history with Tony’s father dictate his relationship with Tony. Tony had been leery of the new attitude for the first few days but seemed to be slowly letting Steve try to forge a friendship with him. Phil knew how excited Tony really was that his childhood hero wanted to be friends. Phil had asked Steve to keep track of Tony’s eating habits which Steve took it to heart since Steve always brought food with him when he visited Tony. Tony sometimes even sat next to Phil or Steve and pick at the food before he ran back to his work.

Phil slipped away a few times to talk to Clint and Natasha since they hadn’t seen each other for months. The three of them had been an unbreakable team for years. In most ways, they were the only family that they had. Phil asked them to look after Tony while he was on missions. That hadn’t been necessary but warning them not to tease Tony about the relationship had. He knew that they were itching to give the genius their versions of a shovel talk but he didn’t think Tony could take the addition pressure from his friends.

When Pepper had stopped by to get some paperwork done, Tony played his usually game of being too busy for the simple signing. When Pepper tried to get Phil to help, he cited that he was still on break and that Stark Industries was Pepper’s problem. That lead to Tony kissing him hard in front of Pepper before he was dragged off by the ear. When she had Tony locked up with the paperwork, she told Phil in detail what she would do if Tony got hurt. It reminded Phil how powerful she really was. 

Phil even had time to sit down and talk to Thor. He loved going through Norse mythology and finding out what was true and what was not. Most of the Loki stories were completely off base. It was also hard to ask Thor about Loki since he was still mourning his loss of his adopted brother. Phil knew Thor was in an awkward position since most people were still so angry about what Loki had done but Thor did love his brother deeply.  

The hardest part of the last two weeks had been the three calls that the Avengers had. Phil watched them on a feed JARVIS hacked but wasn’t an active part of the mission. With his relationship with Tony, he knew that he would be seen as too compromised to be effective anyway. He did like being there when Tony got back though. The man was on an adrenaline high and would be talking a mile a minute. The team had also been actively listening and protecting Tony during the fight so he came back barely bruised. Phil knew that even with the others being watchful that this was not always what was going to happen. He, however, was thankful that it did.

Almost two weeks into his break, he got a call from the director right after breakfast. He had been watching Dummy chase Steve and Tony chasing the pair of them around the lab. Dummy adored Steve since the ex-soldier first came down to visit. The pair often caused some type of mess whenever Tony started to get frustrated with his current project. By causing a ruckus, Tony would become part of their horseplay and seemed to calm down. It helped refocus on his work without the frustration he usually felt when he was stuck.

Phil knew Nick was not calling to congratulate him about his new relationship though by now he would have figured out that Phil was serious about his wooing Tony. Nick loved seeing Phil squirm since it didn’t happen frequently. He knew Nick would use this relationship to tease him in the future.  Phil got up and walked to what had been deemed Phil’s corner since it had some noise cancellation allowing him to have business phone calls. “Good morning, Director.” 

“Agent Coulson, I need you and your team to fly out tomorrow. There is a situation that needs your special expert touch.” The director announced. “I’ll have a report about the situation ready for you before you get on the plane.”

Phil frowned at the blunt order. He knew that if Nick was the direct that he situation was going to be a tricky one.  “I understand. Is there anything that I need to do immediately?”

There was a sigh on the phone. “I gave you as much time as I could but the team that you put together has a knack for the unusual.... I wanted to give you a heads up for any goodbyes you need to say."

Phil looked at Tony as he spoke. The man had finally gotten a hold of Dummy and was pulling the bot back to his charging station while Steve trailed the two of them. He really didn’t want to leave Tony. "Yes, sir. My team will be ready."

"0900." 

"Yes, sir."

"By the way, congratulation on finally finding your balls." Nick said as his voice became fond and sarcastic.

Phil groaned. And so it begins. "Says the man who calls his wife to see if he can go out for a drink."

Phil heard Nick's laughter over the line. "Have fun, Phil."

"I plan on it, Nick." Phil hung up the phone and walked over to Tony and Steve. 

Steve looked at him for a second before moving to the door. "I should go and train with Thor."

Tony seemed to notice how serious Phil was and passed up his usual joke about Steve and the Asgardian Prince. "I'll see you later."

Phil called out to Steve. "Steve, don't worry if you don't see Tony and me until tomorrow morning."

Steve smiled at the two of them. "I understand wanting to spend time with your best guy before shipping out." Steve was out of the room as he laughed kindly at the pair.

Phil laughed at the indignant noise from Tony even as the man glued himself to his back. "Do you have anything you need to finish?"

Tony shook his head as he nuzzled Phil's neck. Tony had been using his neck as a rubbing post in the last few days. It seemed to calm him down. 

Phil twisted to kiss Tony on his head but didn’t move out of Tony’s hold. "How about we spend the next twenty-four hours in our rooms?” 

Tony quickly let go of Phil’s back and started to drag him to the elevator. “I thought we would have more time.”

When they were inside the elevator, Phil tugged Tony to him. "I'm just going on a mission. Now that my death isn’t as classified as it once was, the director might make New York our new hub."

"He better or I'll just start following your plane from city to city." Tony said as he walked into their floor. Phil knew that Tony was pouting under the gruff remarks.

It was easy to picture Iron Man flying right behind his plane with Tony swearing nonstop at Fury for not letting him have more time with Phil. Phil just smiled at the image. "Nick would love that. Nothing says secret like Iron Man following you."

Tony shrugged. "I won't do it as long as I'm not pushed."

"I am going to call you everyday so we can talk just like we do now. When I'm in town or having a layover, I'll call you because I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me. I don’t have anymore control over my job than you do when you have when you get called for the Avengers." Phil said. Tony shrugged again causing Phil to gather him up in his arms. He looked so adorable and needy. "Will you do me a favor?"

Tony tensed as he nuzzle Phil’s neck. "Maybe."

“I know that this might seem a little rushed compared to what we have been doing but I want to take care of you completely today.” Phil cupped Tony’s face. “I want to show you how much I cherish you. When I leave tomorrow, I want to be able to know your whole body by touch and taste. Not just sight. You can tell me if it’s too much at any time and I’ll stop. Is that okay?”

Tony leaned forward and kissed Phil. “Okay.”

Phil felt his whole body relax when Tony spoke. He drew Tony close to him and kissed him softly. “Thank you.” He leaned his forehead against Tony’s for a moment before letting him go. “I want to give you a bath.”

Tony looked at Phil puzzled by his remark. “A bath?”

Phil nodded as he tugged Tony’s shirt off of him. He leaned down and kissed Tony’s collarbone causing the genius to shiver. “Yes.”

Tony replied with a shaky voice. “Okay.”

Phil looked back up at Tony’s face. “Baby?”

Tony grabbed Phil and buried himself in Phil’s chest. “I just need a minute.”

Phil felt horrible about pushing Tony. The man was thriving under Phil’s slow but steady schedule for their relationship. “Never mind. How about we just go and cuddle in bed?”

Tony shook his head. “No, I want to give this to you.”

Phil sighed knowing that Tony would demand Phil listen to him even if it made them both uncomfortable. “How about we hang out in bed until you are ready? And even if you’re never ready that’s fine.”

Tony waited for a beat before nodding and going to the bedroom. Phil took a deep breath as he followed.  Tony sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the floor. Phil could see that the genius was bothered by something and was fighting himself. Phil knelt between Tony’s knees and took his hands into his own. “What’s wrong?”

He didn’t speak immediately but when he did, Tony’s voice was firm. “Tell me about the bath.”

Phil started to rub circles on Tony’s wrist. “I want to take you into the bathroom and have you strip off all your clothes. I would fill the tub with warm water and that place you in there. I want to take my time and clean every nook and cranny of your body while the only thing between us is a soft bath cloth. After I’m sure that you are clean, I want to dry you then bring you back to our bed. I would touch your body without anything between you and my hands. When I know you by touch, I want to lick and bite you all over so I know you by taste as well.”

Tony’s eyes were locked with Phil’s. Phil fought not to move as he knew that Tony was looking for some sort of answer. After what felt like hours but was probably just a heartbeat, Tony shyly ducked his head. “Maybe I want a bath.”

Phil knew better than to fight with Tony about his decision. He would keep a close eye on the gifted man to make sure Tony was enjoying what he was doing but if he tried to question Tony now, they would just end up fighting.  Phil kissed Tony’s wrists before standing up and leading him to the bathroom. 

The bathroom was vast. It not only had the six head shower that Phil had taken advantage of but two sinks, a toilet with seat warmer, and a tub that looked like a classic clawed tub but with modern plumbing. Phil was going to ask Tony to add in a bidet and some speciality hoses that he enjoyed using with his partners but held off since he did not know Tony’s comfort zones. From what Tony had told him, he had never been in a relationship where he gave up so much of his power to another person. Actually, the only relationship that Tony felt like he invested himself in was the one with Pepper and even then he was still in charge of himself. 

The few people who tried to control Tony were quickly asked to leave since he didn’t trust them. Phil understood how hard it was for Tony to trust after his childhood, Afghanistan and Obadiah. Phil was thankful that Tony was letting him into the parts of himself that he hid from the world.  Phil let go of Tony's hand for a moment to turn on the water. After checking the temperature, he turned back to Tony.  He was exactly like Phil had left him. Phil was about to call off the bath when he realized that Tony was nervous but also excited. Phil smiled seeing that Tony that would allow himself to enjoy what Phil was trying to do for him. 

Phil eased down to his knees and started to undo the laces to Tony's boots. The knot was solid since Tony just shrugged them on in the morning when he got into the lab. Tony had started tightly gripping Phil's shoulders as soon as Phil had dunked down to his shoes. Phil could feel how unsteady Tony was as he brushed against Tony's skin. After taking off his boots, Phil eased off Tony's socks, making sure to let his fingers caress Tony's skin as they peeled off the socks from his feet. 

As he rose, Phil kept his hands on Tony to keep the flustered man standing. Keeping one arm around Tony's waist, Phil reached in between them and undid Tony's pants. Tony whimpered and his fingers dug into Phil deep enough to bruise. Phil leaned in to kiss Tony as he let go of him to push down Tony's pants and underwear together. Without breaking their kiss, Phil stepped back towards the tub and was followed by Tony just as he knew he would be. Phil pulled out of the kiss to help Tony into the tub before he crouched next to him.

Tony frowned softly at Phil. "Aren't you getting in?"

Phil shook his head and kissed Tony again. "No, baby. This bath is just for you." Phil took a cloth from next to the bath and started to lather it with the unscented soap that he preferred. Tony had accidentally grabbed it once while he was showering. When Phil had smelled Tony's unmasked odor, Phil could hardly keep his hands off of him to Tony's amusement. 

He started with the hand that was on the rim of the tub closest to him. "I think these were the first things I noticed when I met you. Your hands were flying around as you talked. I expected the non-stop talking and the charisma but these hands were unexpected. The first time I saw you work in your shop and your clever fingers seemed to dance across the metal you were working on, I was in awe."

Tony purred, "Phil."

As of by command, Phil kissed Tony's shoulder. "Should I talk about something else? Your arms maybe?"

Tony's eyes were dark but Phil could see some of his trademark mischief coming through the cloudy haze. "I'm going to have an even bigger head if you keep going."

"If you really thought you were half as amazing as you say you are, I would worry." Phil said as he kissed Tony's forehead to lessen the blow of the truth.

Tony shook his head. "No, sing me a love song." 

Phil laughed at his request. Tony was delighted when he found out that Phil loved the same music as him. He had found out one morning while Phil was cooking the team breakfast. Phil started humming "Highway to Hell" as he mixed the batter for pancakes. Ever since, Tony had demanded Phil sing to him. Phil never sung in front of anyone before Tony. He never thought that he was any good but Tony seemed to enjoy his voice. So as requested, Phil sung "Prefect Day" by Lou Reed. It was closer to crooning than singing though. 

After two songs, Phil began humming since Tony was too relaxed to care. Phil just finished Tony's arms and moved to his legs. Phil saw Tony's head fall back as Phil lifted his first leg. He kept going until almost reached Tony's groin. Tony's breathing came in gasps as Phil neared his cock. When Phil switch legs, Tony whimpered. Phil smiled and kissed Tony's ankle before lathering it. Tony was tossing his head side to side listlessly. Phil laughed softly. "Baby, there is a lot of area to cover. Have some patience."

Tony lifted his head up long enough to glare then put his head back against the rim of the tub. "How am I suppose to relax when you are being such a tease?”

That was complete nonsense. Phil was just savoring his full access to Tony’s body. “I would have guessed that you are the tease in the relationship unless you have to bend over as much as you do wasn’t to make sure my full attention is on that tight butt of yours. It seems to happen more often when I’m about to go hang out with one of the other Avengers.”

Mischief danced in Tony’s eyes as he smiled at the ceiling. “Well, that’s your fault. If you weren’t going to hang out with gorgeous people and leaving me all by myself, I wouldn’t have to do that.” 

Phil shook his head fondly. “I can’t help it if somehow you live with a group of people who could be models as well as super heros. And I should be the one who worries. I have to leave for missions when you are here all by yourself with them.”

Tony looked at him with a raised eye but the look was broken when he gasped as Phil swiped next to his cock.  “Phil!”

Phil moved from the end of the tub to the top and grabbed another cloth. “How about I do your face and your back next?” Tony tilted his head invitingly at Phil, who leaned in and kissed him. “I’m taking that as a yes so duck your head under the water for me.”

Tony acquiesced and dipped his head down. As soon as Tony came back up, Phil took the new cloth that he had lathered with Tony’s speciality facial soap and gently started to work on the man in the tub. He washed in silence for a few minutes but curiosity and worry got the best of him. “Are you enjoying yourself, baby?”  

“Yeah…” Tony said on the edge of purring. Phil could see how relaxed Tony was becoming as he was being bathed. 

“But…” Phil continued as he worked down from Tony’s neck to his back.

Tony shrugged and started to drum his fingers against the rim of the tub nervously. “I don’t get what this is doing for you. I mean you aren’t in the tub with me so we aren’t having sex. You aren’t pushing me to put on a show. I don’t get it.”

Phil had put shampoo in his hands and began washing Tony’s hair causing the genius to moan. “That’s what I get out of it, baby. I get your enjoyment and the knowledge that you would let me do something that doesn’t make sense to you to make me happy. Now, duck to get the shampoo out of your hair and the soap off your face.”

When Tony resurfaced, he was pushed forward so Phil had more room to clean his back. “But how does that make you happy?”

“Because baby, you didn’t want this when I first asked you to do it. You seemed worried and a little spacey like you were trying to distance yourself from what was happening. Yet because I asked you, you trusted me not to hurt you and I got the chance to prove that I will always take care of you.” Phil washed as low as he could go first and made his way back up to Tony’s neck. 

Tony twisted to look at Phil. “You know I trust you. Right?”

“I do, baby but I enjoy reminders like this.” Phil stole a kiss from Tony. “So your back and face are done so how about I start on your front.” Phil finished with a smirk.

Tony relaxed into the back of the tub. His breath hitched when he saw Phil’s smirk. “Phil?”

Phil kissed Tony’s shoulder as his hand moved down to the man’s left nipple. He continued to draw circles around the nipple until Tony was gasping and moaning softly. Unlike Phil, Tony seemed to become quieter when he was aroused. At least when he was with Phil. After some of the stories Phil had heard, he had thought Tony was the type to scream the roof down. Phil wondered how much of that was Tony performing like he usually did to distract someone. It didn't matter since Phil loved this soft side of Tony. The mews and whimpers were intimate gestures and Phil cherished each one. 

Phil suddenly pinched Tony's nipple causing Tony to arch his back up and almost out of the water. Phil let go of the nipple and grabbed Tony's head to bring him into a fierce kiss. When air became an issue, Phil leaned his head against his panting paramour. "Did you like that, baby? A little pain with your pleasure?" Phil grabbed the discarded cloth and started washing Tony's stomach. "Or is it your nipples that like to be played with?" Phil's hand slipped inches away from Tony’s penis which Phil choice to ignore again.  When Tony pushed his hips up towards his hand and moaned softly, Phil moved his hand to Tony’s other nipple. “Is your other nipple feeling a little neglected? I’m sorry, baby.” Phil moved his hand quickly to the right nipple and firmly grabbed in between to his fingers and rubbed the cloth over the nub. 

Tony started to pant again and leaned into the touch. He whispered Phil’s name over and over again. Phil let go of the nipple in order to flick it. Tony arched his back again much to Phil amusement.

“Oh, these are delightful little gems. I wonder if I could make you cum by just playing with them. I wish we had time to do that today. I would have you tied down with your hands over your head and your legs spread apart like a buffet of skin for me to play. I could spend hours just seeing you squirm and whimper at my touch.” Phil announced.

Tony’s eyes were so blown, they were black. His face was flushed and his fingers were white from holding the edge of the tub so tightly. His muscles were tensing and relaxing as he tried to controlled himself. 

Phil kissed the side of Tony’s head. “And on that day, I would let you cum as many times as you needed just like today.”

Tony’s eyes locked with Phil. Phil had keep him hard and waiting for days now. Whenever he was on the edge, Phil would pull him back at the last moment. It seemed almost too good to be true that Phil was finally going to let him cum.

Phil’s hand fell down to Tony’s penis and he gripped it firmly. “You’ve been so good for me, baby. Even when this beautiful cock was hard and needy, you let me calm you.” Phil’s hand moved down to Tony’s balls causing Tony to separate his legs farther than before. Phil smiled. “Are these as sensitive as your tits?” 

Tony moaned and grabbed Phil’s arm. 

Phil swatted the hand that had grabbed him. “Put it back baby so I can finish cleaning you.”

Tony nodded and moved his hand at Phil’s commanding voice. Tony knew he was about to cum but he wasn’t completely sure he was allowed. “Phil?”

Phil’s hand went back to Tony’s prick. “Baby, I want you to cum. I want you to take care of you today because you’ve been so magnificent. Cum for me.” Phil’s hand was moving up and down Tony’s cock. “Show me how you look when you find your release by my hand.”

 As he softly moaned Phil's name, he tossed his head back as he came just as Phil directed. As he started to relax bonelessly into the tub, Phil continued to milk him. When he was sure that Tony was spent, Phil moved away and just watched Tony in his afterglow. Tony looked younger than when Phil had met him. It was partially the orgasm but it was also because Phil had been keeping Tony on such a strict schedule of food and sleep. The wrinkles on his face had smoothen away. The circles were fading and he had some meat on his bones. There wasn’t very much fat on the genius though since Phil had persuaded the billionaire to start working out with him. Phil looked at the man, who seemed to be thriving under his protective care. The man was more open to not only Phil but to the others around him. 

Finally opening his eyes, Tony smiled lethargically at Phil. “I don’t think I’m really clean anymore.”

Laughing at the true statement, Phil kissed Tony on the forehead. “Probably not but I don’t think you are all that dirty either.” Phil bent in for a true kiss. “I only have one more spot to wash than you can rise off in the shower. I want that beautiful butt in the air for me.”

Tony shook his head but got into position. Phil just looked at the image in front of him. He had the richest man in the world on his hands and knees in a tub of water where he had just cum. Tony’s rump was front and center in his sight. The firm butt cheeks framed his dark pucker essentially begging to be touched. Phil couldn't believe that this was his life. Leaving forward, Phil cupped Tony's buttocks with both hands. He squeeze the tight ass. 

Tony turned to look at him. "Phil?"

Phil smiled at Tony. "This has to be a dream. I used to have fantasies about something like this when I was younger but to have you here and be able to touch you...That's... I can't describe it."  Phil lifted his right hand and trailed a finger from the small of Tony's back at his balls. Tony's breath hitched when Phil touched his hole and arched his back when Phil push on his taint. "You're so responsive. I wish I could finally make you mine." Phil pushed the tip of his thumb into Tony's anus. 

The shock was evident in Tony’s voice as he spoke. "I thought that's what was going to happen today. I mean, don't you want to?"

Phil sighed and picked up the cloth. "I want to, oh how I want to, but this isn't something that should be rushed." Phil kissed Tony's left butt cheek. "Baby, you haven't even seen me naked and you think I'm going to take you just because I am leaving tomorrow." Phil pulled back a little forlorn.

Tony turned as quickly as he could on a bath full of water. His face was earnest as he spoke. "Phil, I trust you. I thought that you were going to pamper me all day until you finally..."Tony ducked his head. "...take me to bed and make love to me. I was kind of looking forward to it."

In response to Tony’s confession, Phil kissed him softly. "I wanted to just pamper you today. When I think we are ready, I probably will do something like this again. But for today, I just want us to enjoy ourselves."

Smiling widely, Tony replied. "I am enjoying myself. It's hard not to when you have the guy you're crazy about acting as of you're the best thing since sliced bread."

"Sliced bread could get tips from you." Phil tapped Tony on the nose causing the genius to wiggle it in the way that Phil thought was adorable.

Tony grabbed Phil and pulled him towards the tub as he kissed him. "You are the best thing that could happen to anyone. I'm sure that you were meant for someone better because I don't deserve you but I'm not letting you go. So sucks to be them."

Phil allowed Tony to tug him into a deep kiss. Phil tried to pull away from Tony but he held on like a super glue which caused Phil to laugh into their kiss. Deciding to change tactics, Phil grabbed Tony by his ass and crushed him to his body. When Tony was plastered to him, Phil started circling the genius's sphincter. Tony finally pulled back to moan into Phil's shoulder. 

Laughing, Phil let go of Tony's butt and moved his arms to his waist. "Now who is the possessive one?"

Tony giggled. He actually giggled like a carefree child. When he called down, Tony's eyes were filled with mirth and his cheeks were red. "I love you, Phil."

A pin drop could be heard in the room. They both seemed stunned by Tony's declaration. Phil recovered first and kissed Tony's cheek. "I love you too, baby."

The pair just held each other until Phil felt Tony shiver from the water going cold. Phil quickly grabbed him out of the water and placed him on his feet. "Do you want to rinse off in the shower or let me finish washing you on the tub?"

Pouting at his options, Tony replied willfully. "I want to just stay here with you."

"Me too but I want you to be good and clean before you get out of the bathroom." Phil tried to soothe Tony by rubbing his hands up and down Tony’s arms. The man seemed to be becoming more clingy as time past. To Phil, it was as endearing as he thought it would be. He love that he could make this independent, strong willed man need him so badly.

Knowing a losing battle when he saw one, Tony sighed. "I liked my bath but it'll take a while for the tub to drain and refill so I guess a shower."

The quick acquiesce was a little shocking but Phil wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Okay, I'll go grab some extra towels and be right back." Phil kissed Tony on the lips. "Make sure you clean that behind of yours because I have plans for it later."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he took a step towards the shower. "Plans?"

He could feel his eyes want to roll back against his will. If there was a creature that Tony was, it was a cat because his curiosity would kill him one day. Phil smacked Tony lightly on the ass. "Just let me take care of you."

Tony jumped a little when he felt the hand land firmly on butt. He pretended to be contrite when he leaned over to kiss Phil on the cheek.  But when Tony spoke, they knew that he meant what he said. "Always."

Phil left the room and grabbed the extra towels he had been storing in the back of his closet. He had known a few days ago that he was running out of interrupted time with Tony and had planned a few ways of showing Tony much he loved him. He hadn't thought he was going to do it all in one day but Tony did seem to be enjoying himself. Plus, Tony had said he loved him. That had been unbelievable to Phil. He always thought that Tony was going to fight him tooth and nail about their feelings. This was unimaginable. 

Phil covered the bed with towels then moved to the bathroom. Tony was still under the spray so Phil placed the towels on the counter and watched Tony through the glass door. Phil hadn’t been joking when he had said that he had thought about this since he was younger. Tony Stark had been a celebrity crush of his when he was in high school. Tony had been seen with all the up and coming starlets. His loudmouth and brass personality hadn’t done anything to endear him to the moms and dads of America but his daredevil attitude did make him a news story especially since he would go from jumping out of a plane to being in an ad for the latest Stark innovation. For a few years, it seem like the only thing to talk about was Tony Stark. That could just be Phil’s point of view of that time period but he hadn’t mind since he wanted as much information about the genius who was also so beautiful. Tony had even been the cover of GQ seven times. Phil still had copies of them in his storage locker. After all, he was a collector.

Tony noticed that Phil was watching and smiled wickedly at the S.H.E.I.L.D. agent. He turned his back and rubbed soap on his ass as he arched it towards Phil. Phil just laughed as he walked to the shower. “I think you are clean now.”

Tony looked over his shoulder. “Are you sure? Don’t you want to get in here with me and check for yourself?”

Phil had a large towel in his hands and gestured for the scientist to come to him. “I think I can trust you to take a shower.”

Tony looked like he was almost pouting as he turned off the water and went to Phil. Phil draped the towel in his hands onto Tony’s shoulder and went to grab smaller one so he could dry Tony’s hair. When turned back to the dark hair man, Tony had already started to dry himself. 

“Stop.” Phil commanded a little sharper than was probably warranted. After all, he hadn’t told Tony to just stand still and wait for him.

Tony froze with his hands wrapped in the towel he was using to dry his chest. He looked wide eyed at Phil wondering what he had done wrong. 

Phil moved behind Tony and started to dry his hair. “I’m going to dry you so all you have to do is just stand there and enjoy.”

Tony nodded as he tilted his head back towards Phil. After a few minutes, Phil threw the towel into the hamper. He then grabbed the big towel that was around Tony to dry the rest of him. He started with Tony's face and work his way down Tony’s body. 

"You know, I might not let you leave. Screw Fury." Tony gasped as Phil brushed against his nipples.

Phil couldn’t help but laugh at Tony’s comment. "I don't think Nick likes you in that way."

"Fuck, Phil." Tony flushed with embarrassment from his misspeak. Phil had realized that the public playboy was quite sensitive to teasing when his walls were down. It was always wonderful knowing that Tony trusted him enough to be himself around Phil.

Phil kissed Tony, hopefully distracting him from his discomfort. "Maybe next time." Phil's hand moved to clinically dry off Tony's semi-hard penis, which filled even under the gently touch. 

He moved around to Tony so he could work on the genius’s back. He quickly moved down Tony’s back to his ass. When he reached the firm lumps, Phil dropped to his knees. He licked Tony’s right cheek before biting it lightly and wiping it with a towel. Tony’s knees started to shake. “You like that? When I have time, I’ll mark almost every inch of you in bites if you want. You’d go to a meeting knowing that there is a mark right beneath your collar. It’ll rub against your shirt each time you turn and all you can think about is how you are mine.”

Tony nearly fell back into Phil as his knees almost gave out from the images Phil was providing. “Shit, I would be hard all day.”

Phil responded in a sultry tone. “That would be the point, baby. You would come home begging me to take care of you and I would by take you to our bed. You would be naked with your butt on two pillows so this pretty little hole would be easy access for me and whatever I wanted to do. I would keep taking you all night long so you would be sore when you go down to the lab the next day. You would feel me with every step as you walk from table to table.” Phil grabbed Tony as his knees finally buckled. Tony was trembling in Phil’s arms as Phil let him fall into his lap. Phil calmly wiped the pre-cum from the tip of Tony’s prick before he picked him up to take him to the bedroom. “Are you okay?”

Tony buried himself in Phil’s neck. “Yeah, it’s just…I don’t think I’ve gotten that hard so quickly in years. I feel like a teenager again.”

Phil laid Tony down on the bed and rolled him into his stomach. "Now, I'm going back to that delectable behind of yours."

Tony moaned at Phil’s words and grabbed the sheets tightly in his hands. "Phil, I can't take much more. I'm about to explode."

"That is the point, baby. You are allowed to cum as often as you want today. In fact, I want you cum as often as possible. When I go, I want the image of you losing your control because of me firmly planted in my head." Phil knelt on the bed next to Tony's butt. "This magnificent piece of flesh begs to be played." He ran his hand possessively over Tony's posterior. "Do you think it would look good in red?" 

Tony pushed back against Phil's hand but the agent acted as if nothing had happened.

"A nice, rosy red from my hand spanking it. It would be hot to the touch by the time I would be done with it.  You would love every moment. You would be running your hand over your seat feeling the warmth all day so you could relive every hit. I bet you would love it so much you would lose it right on my lap."  By the time Phil finished speaking in Tony's ear, the genius's hip were moving up towards the ceiling as if asking Phil to go through with his words. Phil pushed a finger into Tony's anus at the same time as the brunette thrust upwards. Tony moaned at the intrusion into his hole. Phil then leaned over to instructed Tony. "Cum now, baby." 

Tony obeyed and came all over the towels underneath him. He moaned Phil just as he had last time. Phil watched the pleasure wash over Tony's face. His eyes had became glossy and dazed. The muscles that had been tense while he was fighting for control smoothened out and left him much like a puddle of goo. His hand cupped Phil's face after a few minutes as Phil laid next to him. Phil turned his head to kiss Tony's palm. 

Tony laughed tiredly. "I think I'm dirty again."

Phil moved backward, tugging Tony with him. "That's why l laid you out on the towels and I'm rolling you onto more towels."

"More?" Tony sounded excited and worried.

"Well, I don’t want to get my side of the bed to get wet when you cum again.” Phil explained as he bent over to kiss Tony.

Tony mewed and whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Phil. “You’re going to kill me.”

Phil shook his head and spoke in between kisses. “No… If you get hard… you’re going to cum...I promise I’ll… let you rest after… this round…You’ve been...so good for….so long.”

The two kissed until Phil saw Tony becoming erect again. He laughed into their kiss and trailed his hand down to Tony’s prick. Tony pulled away to look at what Phil was doing. 

“I guess I was right about you being able to go another round.” Phil feathered over Tony’s rod until he reached the tip. His hand then moved over to Tony’s left nipple. Just as he had done in the bath, he circled the nipple with his fingertip. He then scrapped his nail over Tony’s nipple. Tony twitched away from the finger. In retaliation, Phil stuck out to grab the nub and pinched it. Tony moaned at the rough treatment. “You seem to like that.” Phil lightly twisted the nipple between his fingers. “I wonder how long it would take to make them hard and sensitive.”

Tony turned away from Phil as he weakly tried to escape. Phil just moved to line himself behind Tony’s body while keeping his fingers around the nipple. Phil started to nibble on Tony’s neck as Tony pushed back into Phil. “Phil…Phil… I need…”

Phil switched over to Tony’s other nipple. He tugged on it as he waited for Tony to continue.

“I need… I need…”

Phil pinched Tony’s right nipple hard before starting to light trace the areola. “What do you need?”

Tony finally answered. “...to take care of me.”

Phil was in awe of the answer. It seemed like Tony was finally understanding what Phil was trying to show him. That he wanted Tony to know he could turn to him for anything, whether it be just an ear to listen to his newest rant or giving him as much pleasure as humanly possible. “Are you hard again, baby?” Phil asked. Phil stopped tormenting Tony’s nipples and pulled him close. “Reach down and check for me.”

Tony shook his head as moved closer to Phil. “No.”

Phil kissed Tony’s shoulder. “You want me to do it?”

Tony answered by taking Phil’s hand placing it on his erection. Tony thrust into it as Phil tightened his grip. 

“Slow down, baby. Let me take care of you just like you want.” 

Tony relaxed at Phil’s words. Phil took him time playing with Tony’s cock. He snuck a leg through Tony’s to spread the genius out farther. When Tony tried to move to create more friction for his penis, Phil backed his hand away until Tony realized that he had no control over what was happening. He was supposed to just lay back and enjoy what Phil was doing. 

Phil made Tony wait for his orgasm this time. He let the genius almost reach his peak before pulling away to calm Tony. He did it over and over until Tony was babbling under his breath. That’s when Phil finally let his baby cum.

Tony gasped as came. His hand shot out and grasped Phil’s arm tightly. Tony didn’t know why but this orgasm was more intense than anything he had felt. He almost couldn’t stand the pleasure that was flooded him. Tony’s eyes rolled back into his head and he saw a bright flash of light before he felt his body collapse.

Phil untangled himself from Tony and reached for the wipes he had stashed on his side of the bed. He cleaned Tony off and pulled him off the towels. After he threw the towels in the hamper, he returned to the bed. He laid down on his side and tugged Tony so the man was sleeping in his preferred spot on Phil’s chest with his head right over Phil’s heart.

Phil started tracing patterns on Tony as he waited for Tony to come back to him. When he felt Tony stir, he stilled his hands. He wondered if he had taken it too far for their first sexual encounter. It was due to his greed that he had pushed Tony so hard. The look on Tony’s face when he was coming was seared into his mind from the first time in the tub but it made Phil crave it over and over again. He was addicted to that look on Tony’s face.

Tony’s head rose as he looked up to Phil. His eyes narrowed as Phil held his breath. A second later, Tony had moved so his head was sharing Phil’s pillow and pulled Phil’s arm around him as he blinked sleepily. “I want to be closer.”

Phil moved so Tony’s head was now on his arm and his other hand was wrapped around Tony’s body. Their legs became entwined since Phil didn’t leave an inch between their bodies. “That better?”

Tony nodded as he seemed to doze again. 

Phil was still worried though and couldn’t let the other man sleep without some answers. “Baby, are you okay?”

Tony just nodded.

Phil realized that talking to Tony when he was this dazed from his powerful release was going to be difficult but he didn’t want to make a mistake by pushing Tony too hard. Today was the first day they had done anything overtly sexual and Phil had made Tony cum three times. “Was it too much?”

Tony giggled as he snuggled deeper into Phil’s arms. “A little but it was the best thing ever.” Tony opened his eyes. “I could feel your feelings for me. It was like you were branding me with it.”

Phil relaxed and squeezed Tony close. “You mean love.”

Tony ducked his head a little. “Yeah. And I love you too.”

Phil smiled and let his hand wander down to Tony’s ass. “Go to sleep.” He squeezed Tony’s cheek.

Pushing his butt back into Phil’s possessive grip, Tony laughed. “I don’t think I can get it up right now.” His eyes began to close and he yawned softly.

Phil kissed Tony on the lips chastely since he didn’t want to wake the man in his arms. “I’ll just have to try after you wake up.”

Tony didn’t respond to Phil’s statement. He had fallen asleep. Phil watched him until he was sure that Tony wouldn’t wake up if he moved. He then slowly pulled away from the man. Phil felt like he was seconds away from making a mess of their sheets himself and wanted to take care of that problem before Tony woke. Phil grabbed a pair of sweatpants and went to take a quick shower. He was debating whether to take a cold shower or just jerk off. What he really wanted was to slide into Tony right now and keep going until he filled Tony up the brim with his cum but he knew that Tony wasn’t ready for that yet. Tony still seemed a little wary of anything to do with penetrative sex for all his teasing. Phil didn’t take it personally since he knew that this was Tony’s first experience with a man but that led to the pressure of going as slow as they had been. Phil sighed and turned the water frigid. This day was supposed to be about Tony.

After his cold shower, Phil went to the kitchen to start on lunch. He knew that Tony would be hungry after their morning together and wanted Tony to have some of his favorites to eat. Phil even made the pieces bite size to add to the genius’s amusement. As he cooked, Phil thought through what happened that morning. Tony had been so perfectly submissive.  From the way he spoke to his need for permission to cum, Tony exquisitely docile. It was like nothing Phil had ever dealt with before in his relationships. Sure, other partners had compliant with Phil’s wishes and some of them had been obedient but none like Tony. A part of Phil was scared that he had manipulated Tony into acting the way that he had earlier since he explained to Tony what he wanted out of their relationship and he fit that to a tee. Tony just seemed a little too good to be true to Phil and maybe it was just his years of spying but Phil didn’t want to take it just at face value. He could hurt Tony and their relationship if he did. Before his thoughts could become too dark, Phil heard Tony call from the bedroom. 

“I’m in the kitchen.”  Phil yelled out as he continued cooking. 

Phil heard quick footsteps and felt Tony’s almost tackle him in his exuberance. “Why weren’t you in bed?” was whispered into Phil’s ear. 

“I wanted to get lunch ready so we could eat when you woke up.” Phil moved away from the stove and turned around to see Tony still naked. Phil smiled widely as he took in Tony’s state of dress. “Why Mr. Stark, I do believe you forgot your clothes.”

Tony blushed before he calmed himself down and nonchalantly shrugged. “I was worried you were gone already. I guess I caught up in the relief from you still being here when I heard your voice and I just came running. I should go put some pants on.”

Phil wrapped himself around Tony and gave him a kiss. “No, I think I like the idea of you staying like this for the rest of the day.”

“Phil.” Tony whined half heartedly. It was easy to see that Tony wasn’t really upset about the idea of putting himself on display for Phil. 

Phil let his hand travel down to Tony’s ass and gave him a quick swat. “Behave.”

Tony grumbled but didn’t leave Phil’s arms. Phil moved them to the chairs that overlooked the kitchen. After he placed Tony in a chair, he pulled away to look at the scientist and causally touched Tony’s cock.  It was semi-hard and jerked at Phil’s touch. It seemed like the nap had given Tony some of his energy back. “Baby, I need to finish cooking but I’ll take care of this as soon as I’m done.”

Tony smiled impishly. “I could take care of it myself.”

The playfulness in Tony’s voice warmed Phil’s heart. “Oh, I’m sure you could but why not save that for when I can watch you?” Phil felt Tony harden at the thought. “After lunch?”

Tony just nodded as Phil let go of him and walked to the kitchen. 

After taking a deep breath, Phil spoke as he check on the over. “Tony, are you okay with everything today?”

“What do you mean?” The question seemed to confuse the genius.

Phil sighed. He knew he should man up and talk face to face with Tony but he was little worried about the other man’s response. Finally, Phil gave into his conscience and pulled himself together for another serious talk. “Let me finish this.” Phil quickly put the bread in the oven to toast and went back to Tony. He sat down and pulled Tony into his lap. “I mean you have been so passive. You let me lead and I love it but I want to know how you feel.”

Tony squirmed for a second as he settled into Phil’s lap. It wasn’t an unusual position for the two but it wasn’t the normal spot. They had spent hours with Tony in Phil’s lap on the couch but the hard chair was just not as comfortable. “I like that you tell me what to do.”

“But is it because I told you that’s how you have to behave to be with me?” Phil asked with concern clearly coloring his voice. “I don’t want you to change who you are to make me happy.”

Tony swung his leg over Phil so he was straddling his lap. “Would you ever tell me to only make weapons for you?”

“No.” Phil responded without pause. 

“Would you tell me I could never go out as Iron Man to help save people?” Tony continued as he wiggled on Phil’s lap.

Phil grabbed Tony’s hips to stop him from moving. It was distracting having the beautiful naked man almost giving him a lap dance during their discussion. “No.”

“Would you ever share me with other people? Make me watch you with other people? Tell other people about us to humiliate me? Hurt me so badly that I would need to see Bruce? Would you ever try to belittle me or destroy me emotionally?”

Phil was aghast from all the questions. Was this what people in Tony’s past really tried to do to him? “No, I would never do anything like that.”

Tony caressed Phil cheek softly as he spoke. “I know. I know that you aren’t trying to change me. I still get to annoy Cap and tease Thor. I even know that you think it’s funny even though you try to hide it. You encourage me to hang out with Bruce and play with my bots. When I come back from a fight, you wait until you’ve check me over at least a dozen times before you tell me that I should be more careful.” Tony kissed Phil. “You let me be crazy, high energy Tony, who needs to be the center of attention all the time when I’m outside of these walls. When I come home and want to turn off my brain, you let me be quiet, relaxed Tony because I know you will take care of me.”

Pulling Tony’s head down, Phil kissed Tony softly as he ran his hand up and down his back.  Tony had started to rock himself in Phil’s lap making Phil wish he took the chance to relieve himself in the shower. Phil could feel the moisture through his shirt as Tony became a little frantic with his hips. “What do you need Tony?”

Tony replied instantly. “You to take care of me.”

Phil couldn’t help but smile. “How?”

Tony pushed back a little. “I need...I need your finger….push… pushing… on my… my hole.”

Without pause, Phil pushed a fingertip into Tony and watch the brunette’s breath catch. “Cum, baby.”

Tony’s body jerked as his orgasm passed through him even though his brain barely understood what Phil had said. He collapsed onto Phil as his body relaxed. His hips rolled back until he hit something hard that lined up with his crack. When Phil moaned underneath him, Tony realized what he just push upon. Tony smirked lazily as he asked, “Need help?”

Phil shook his head as he stood and deposited Tony into the chair next to him. Phil whipped off his shirt and gently cleaned Tony’s prick. “Today is for you.”

Tony waited a beat before continuing. “What if I want to help?”

As he made sure there was no more cum left on Tony’s cock, Phil kissed the side of Tony’s head gently. “Baby, you just paused before answering. You aren’t ready for that yet.”

Tony agreed but pouted nonetheless. “But when I am…”

Tony always seemed to be putting the horse before the carriage. “You can have my cock whenever…” Phil traced Tony’s lips “...Or wherever you want it.”

Tony gulped at the possibilities. A part of him wanted to get on his knees right now but as much as he trusted Phil, a part of him wanted to run away. That part of him was scared about giving so much power to another person. It was the ugly part that said that Phil would just use him and then throw him away like everyone else. The slow courtship helped kill that doubting voice but he felt ashamed that it was still around. 

Tony’s eyes dropped to the floor. “I’m sorry.”

Phil sunk to his knees in order to catch Tony’s eyes. His sudden change of attitude worried Phil. “For what?”

“For not giving you more.” Tony felt horrible. Phil was going on a mission and who knew what kind of danger he would be put in by Fury. He should be able to give Phil some kind of pleasure for everything he was giving to him. 

Phil took Tony’s face in his hands. “You are giving me exactly what I want.”

“But you’re my boyfriend, I should be sending you off with a bang...literally.” Tony snorted as he felt his spirits sink. He was right that he wasn’t cut out for this relationship thing. He was too damaged.

“And I want to leave knowing that my boyfriend feels cared for and loved and not used because he felt obligated to sleep with me. I like how we are going, Tony. I’m enjoying wooing you.” Phil said. There was a beep from the kitchen. “Come on, help me get the food onto the table.”

Tony nodded and trailed behind Phil. Tony noticed that all the food was his favorites just mini versions. The bite sized pizza slices made Tony laugh. After they set the food on the table, Tony noticed there was no plates. Before he could go and grab them, Phil wrapped an arm around Tony. Phil sat down and pulled the genius into his lap. 

“All the food is bite sized and you are not lifting a finger to eat today.” Phil grabbed one of sandwiches that were cut into fourths. “I’m feeding you lunch.”

Tony laughed at the idea of being so pampered. Yes, he was seen as a diva at times but he never really indulged himself into the lifestyle. “Okay.” Tony leaned in to take a bite but nibbled on Phil’s fingers when the sandwich disappeared. Phil laughed and grabbed another sandwich for the genius to eat. Tony took the sandwich part between his lips and then leaned against Phil’s. The agent smiled and ate the sandwich Tony was serving him with a smile. The rest of lunch followed much the same way with the pair kissing and teasing each other. By the time they reached the fruit Phil had served for dessert, food was the last thing on their minds. Phil had wrapped his hand around Tony’s prick and was stroking it as Tony pushed back against the pickie that Phil was using to finger Tony. Waiting until Tony was desperate, Phil gave Tony his permission to cum. When he did, Tony’s ejaculation splattered all over Phil’s hand. Before Phil could wipe it off onto his napkin, Tony grabbed the hand and licked his cum off of it. Phil was entranced by the sight. Tony moaned a little at the taste and wouldn’t let go until he got every drop.

When Tony was done with his hand, Phil leaned in for a kiss. There was the unmistakable taste of cum in Tony’s mouth. He chased every bit down until Tony’s mouth tasted like he normally did again. “That was unbelievably hot.”

Tony smiled crookedly. “Well, I alway wanted to see what cum tasted like but it seemed a little weird to ask one of the girls who gave me a hand job. I know that sounds odd  but most of the girls who I was with were only there for the fame of being with Tony Stark. I never even kissed most of them.” He nuzzled Phil’s neck. “I bet you taste better though.”

Phil let his head fall back as he went through the S.H.E.I.L.D. manual for sexual harassment because if anything could make sex boring it would be that book. That’s why Phil used it as punishment for new agents that angered him. Tony was still laughing into Phil’s neck when the agent felt controlled enough to move. “Let’s get these dishes into the kitchen and then go to the couch to relax.”

Tony sighed but started to stack the empty plates and moved them to the sink. When they were done, Tony followed Phil to the living room and sat in his lap. “So what’s next?”

Phil kissed Tony’s shoulder. “We watch some TV or a movie until you feel like you want…” Phil paused.

Tony was confused. Phil was usually very assertive with what he wanted to do. It wasn’t like the man to be so uncertain. “What’s up?” Tony leaned in close as he asked.

Phil turned them so Tony was facing him. “I want to see if you can orgasm with just my fingers. You’ve been so responsive to it all day but I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

Relieved that it was just a silly little worry, Tony laughed. “Yes Phil, you can play with my ass.”

Phil felt like Tony wasn’t taking him seriously. “Tony.”

Tony continued laughing as he addressed Phil’s concerns. “Phil, I’m curious too. I’ve never cum as hard as I have today and not as often in years.” Tony wrapped himself around Phil. “Plus, it’s one step closer to you fucking me and that’s pretty hot.”

Relaxing into the couch, Phil pulled Tony down against him. “Okay, but tell me when you are ready.”

Tony shook his head. “Nope, you are going to tell me. Honey, you’ve played my body like I’m a piano all day and you’re a concert pianist. I trust you.”

Phil was honored by the words. “Alright, I’ll tell you when to get your pretty butt in the air for me.”

Tony smiled as he turned to rest his head on Phil shoulder so they could watch the TV. “JARVIS, put on a classic. Something I’ve seen a ton of times. I’m feeling a little too relaxed to follow plot.”

“Princess Bride, sir?” JARVIS replied.

Tony started to blush. It was one of his favorite movies but he knew it was a little on the girly side. “JARVIS, I thought that I told you…”

Phil interrupted before Tony could change the movie. “That’s perfect, JARVIS.”

Tony scrutinized Phil for a moment before relaxing. “As you wish” he finally said with a small smile. “I loved this movie. My mom read me the book when I was little. I wanted to be Wesley.”

Phil pulled him close as they watched the 80s classic. Tony seemed so relaxed that Phil thought he was asleep until Tony would suddenly quote the lines in time with the actors periodically through out the movie. Phil had watched the movie on a date when it first came out. Well, she thought it was a date. He had thought it was a bunch of people hanging out together. This was much better than the first time he saw it. After the movie ended, they put on the Love Bug. The classic version. Phil could remember watching it when he was young. 

As the second movie ended, Phil separated Tony’s legs and trailed a finger down his body to his hole. Tony gave him a small nod. Phil smiled as he pushed Tony gently off his lap. “I need to get some supplies.”

Phil dashed to his closet where he had hidden the lube. He had thought about putting it in the drawer next to his bed but he didn’t want Tony to stumble upon it. He walked back into the room to see Tony watching him eagerly.  Phil threw the lube onto the couch and gathered Tony up in his arms. Walking back slowly until Phil hit the couch with the back of his knees, Phil pulled Tony to lay down in his lap. Tony looked up at him with a grin as Phil started to rub his back softly. Phil kissed the back of Tony’s head as he took the lube and poured onto Tony’s crack. His fingers circled Tony’s rosebud as they became coated with lube. Phil pushed the tip of his index finger slowly into Tony. Tony whimpered at the intrusion as he tried to spread his legs wider. Phil hummed softly as he pushed into Tony and felt Tony relaxed into his lap.  Phil started to play with Tony’s hair whenever he felt Tony tense. 

It took a few minutes to gentle probing for Phil to add a second finger. Tony had been pushing back against Phil as he mewed in his lap. After the additional digit was in Tony, Phil started to tenderly looking for Tony’s prostate. He knew he found it when Tony surged back so hard that Phil to wrap his arm over Tony to make sure he didn’t fall off the couch. He pulled his fingers out and started to rub circles on the small of his back. 

“Are you okay?” Phil asked knowing that Tony was just fine. He did want to know what thought about what was happening.

Tony nodded as he gasped out a reply. “What the fuck?”

Phil couldn’t stop the laughter as it bubbled up. “That’s your prostate and from your reaction, you are pretty sensitive to touch right there.”

Tony replied as little snarky. “You think? Also why aren’t you in still in there?”

Shaking his head, Phil responded. “I wanted to make sure you are okay. You almost fell off my lap.”

Tony glared at Phil. “Well, I’m fine but I would be better if someone would get their magically fingers back in my ass.”

“Magically fingers?” Phil circled Tony’s pucker as he spoke.

Tony’s eyes started to glaze in pleasure over again. “Yes….”

Phil pushed the same two fingers into Tony. He quickly found Tony’s pleasure spot but had put his other arm over Tony’s hips to keep him from bucking up like before. Phil tapped the spot lightly at the beginning. He didn’t want to over stimulate Tony but the genius pushed back against Phil’s fingers as if he was silently asking for more. Phil pulled his fingers out a little and pushed back onto the bump harder causing Tony wordless scream. Phil felt Tony’s pre-cum wet his pants. Laughing, Phil teased Tony as his fingers started moving in and out of the tight hole. “Are you leaking, baby? I thought that you would be spent for the day but my fingers playing in your ass seems to be all you needed. I should have kept you over my lap like this all day and just milked you.”

Tony whimpered as Phil felt more cum on his lap. “Phil?”

Phil pushed hard on Tony’s prostate then alternated with just stretching the tight muscles to keep the genius guessing. “One day, I’m going to have you tied down like this so I can have access to this greedy hole. Maybe redden these cheeks. When I think I’ve had enough fun and tormented you until you beg, I’ll take you to the bedroom and slide into you with one hard stroke. You would love the burn, you little masochist and would be fighting your orgasm because you don’t want to find your release before me. I would use you hard like that was what you were made for and when I coat your insides, I would tell you to cum.”  

Tony’s hips pushed back hard as he came all over Phil’s pants. Phil started to gently push on Tony’s prostate until the man stopped spasming. Tony spoke a few minutes after he finished coming. “I’m sorry.”

Phil could hear the worry and guilt in Tony’s voice but couldn’t figure out what had caused it. “Why?”

Tony turned to look at Phil. “I came before you wanted me to. I tried to hold back.”

Phil kissed Tony even though it was an awkward angle. “I told you to cum, baby. Right at the end of my story. You did really good. So good, baby.” 

Tony thought for a second before relaxing. “Okay.”

Phil let Tony stay on his lap for a few minutes until he felt the moisture start to dry. “I need to change and get some towels.”

Tony grumbled. “I don’t want to move.”

“But I bet you don’t want to be crusty either.”  Phil gently got Tony off his lap and stood. He pulled Tony in for a kiss before going to the bedroom. He rapidly took off his pants and grabbed another pair of sweats before he grabbed the wet wipes for Tony. He almost ran into the brunette as he went out the bedroom door. “Baby?”

Tony looked at the floor as he glommed onto Phil. He muttered into Phil’s chest.

“Baby?” Phil tried repeating his question.

Tony hesitantly looked at Phil. “I just didn’t want to be alone.”

Phil nodded and pulled him in close. It wasn’t abnormal for a submissive to be needy or clingy after they were pushed past an old limit of theirs. “I’m sorry. I should have realized. How about we just cuddle and have some dinner?”

Tony’s eyes perked up as he responded. “Can we eat like earlier?”

Smiling, Phil gently caressed Tony’s body. “How about we order Chinese and we can eat on the floor with you in my lap?”

Tony nodded as the two went back to the living room. They cuddled on the sofa until Tony fell asleep with his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil asked JARVIS to turn on some music since he didn’t want anything to distract him from his Tony watching. When the food arrived, Phil woke Tony and sat on the floor with his back against the couch. Tony lazily got off the sofa and plopped himself onto Phil’s lap. Unlike that morning, Tony just ate when Phil put food to his lips. Anytime there was no food for Tony to eat, he buried himself in Phil’s neck and clung to him tightly. As dinner went on, Phil became more worried about the silent man. After the last bit of rice had been eaten, Phil kissed Tony lightly. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Tony looked dispirited. “I don’t want you to leave. These last two weeks were amazing and today was beyond anything anyone’s ever done for me. I don’t want to lose this.”

Reassured that he had done nothing wrong, Phil kissed Tony. “You aren’t going to lose this or me. I’m only going on a mission but I’ll be back. Also, JARVIS can reach me wherever I am. We can still talk all the time.”

Tony shook his head. “But distance kills relationship...Hell, I kill relationship. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Tony, you’re forgetting that I don’t want to leave you either. I will call you because I miss you. I will try and rush home so I can sleep next to you. I’ll come back here because there is no where I want to be but with you.” Phil said as he petted Tony. “And any time you need me to remind you of that, you can call me and I’ll tell you.”

Tony relaxed a little as he arched into the hand that was teasing his body. “I might call you every five minutes.”

Phil smiled at the candid response. “Good. I want you to be my needy, clingy baby.” He kissed Tony’s forehead. “Anyway, I plan on having you on my monitor anytime I’m not in a live mission. I’ll give JARVIS a feed of me at the same time so you’ll have to get used to seeing me do a lot of paperwork.”

Tony perked at the news. “Really? You’d let me stalk you like that?”

“Only because I’ll be doing the same back. I also am going to have a network of spies keeping track of your health so you can’t backslide into how you were before I came home.” Phil bopped Tony on the nose as he laughed at the look of horror on the genius’s face.

Tony groaned and tried to bury his face in Phil’s neck. “That’s just mean.”

Phil pulled Tony’s leg over him so the genius was straddling him. “I will do anything I can to take care of you.”  He cupped Tony’s face with one hand as the other rested on Tony's thigh. "Think about as the healthier you are when I get back, the more fun we can have together." Phil pulled Tony down for a kisses that turned into the two of them making out on the floor with Tony underneath Phil. They continued to kiss until Tony pulled away.

"I thought that you wanted to taste me all over. That's what you promised this morning." Tony questioned. 

Phil nuzzled Tony's neck. "Baby, I think you're too tired for me to taste you all over." Phil playfully leered. He then tried to kiss Tony again.

Tony shook his head and pushed Phil off of him. "No, you said you would."

"Baby, you'll exhausted tomorrow as it is. You’ve cum often enough that your balls might even be sore from ejaculating so often." Phil tried to convince Tony not to push the issue. 

Tony was not detoured by Phil’s points. "But it'll be a good exhausted. Plus, I don't have anything to do tomorrow. Well, I have some stuff in the workshop but nothing that would be bothered by me being tired and a little sore."

Phil looked closely at Tony. The man was telling the truth but keeping something back. Phil sighed. At times, talking to Tony was like pulling teeth. "The whole truth, Tony."

Tony squirmed under the scrutiny but Phil refused to be the one to break. He wanted Tony to trust him enough to tell him the full truth. Tony finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I want to give you something. I mean you seemed excited by the idea this morning and you won't let me take care of you in any other way so I'm giving you me, I guess."

Phil leaned over and kissed Tony hard. "I love the idea but..."  He reached down and felt Tony flaccid prick. "I don't think I'll have the effect that I want."

Tony whimpered and tried to curl into Phil. "Please, Phil."

"Tony, you're not even twitching."

Tony pulled Phil's hand from his cock to his ass. He wiggled until Phil started to circle his hole then he stilled under the intrusion. When Phil was in one knuckle deep, Tony moaned softly. "Fuck. If I knew how good that was, I would have done this years ago." He looked at Phil for a second before laughing. "Then again I think I waited for the right introduction. I never trusted anyone like I do you."

Phil kissed Tony as he lazily fingered Tony. He was surprised to feel Tony hard against him. When he looked down, he saw that it was just a semi but he could work with that if Tony really wanted. In truth, he did want to end the night with Tony as desert but was worried that it might be too much for the man to handle.

Tony pulled away with a giggle. "I guess you have to take care of me one more time tonight."

Phil swiftly got to his feet then picked up Tony and tossed him over his shoulder. Tony laughed even when Phil swatted him on his behind. Phil threw Tony onto their bed then quickly scaled up his body. After pecking Tony on his lips, Phil placed Tony’s legs over his and pulled Tony's right hand to his lips. He kissed the wrist first then the palm. Phil moved to Tony's fingers. He nibbled the tips while his hand moved down Tony's arm following the vein. Tony hitched his breath when Phil's hand traced his elbow. Phil dipped his head to the elbow and bit down lightly on the inner flesh. Tony's head whipped side to side. Phil soothed the bite by licking and nibbling the juncture. 

Phil switched to Tony's neck. He nuzzled just beneath the ear before sucking on the right lobe. He ducked suddenly to Tony's left nipple which he bit hard before lavishing it with his tongue. Tony wrapped his arms around Phil's head as he arched up into Phil's mouth. Phil sucked hard as he snuck his hand to Tony’s other nipple. He started to roll it as he worried the left one. He lifted his head to lick the nub with long swipes. Tony was writhing under him, telling Phil that he had tormented that nipple long enough. With one last tug of the nipple with his teeth, Phil lifted his head and pinched the right nipple hard. He flicked Tony’s right nipple hard before leaning down to kiss it gently. Tony mewed at the rough treatment but tightened his grip on Phil’s hair. Phil could feel Tony’s erection against his stomach. The fact that this was Tony’s seventh erection in one day surprised Phil but he also knew that Tony had been known to be very sexually active before Afghanistan. Couple that with his sometimes unending energy, Phil knew he would have his hands full with the vital man. He looked up at Tony and he seemed to be exhausted but happy. He kept his eyes on Tony’s face as he clamped down on the nipple and tugged firmly until he felt Tony’s legs wrap his torso. He let go of the right nipple to bother the left again. The reaction was immediate. Phil felt Tony’s cock leaking onto him. As much as he wanted to take his time, he didn’t want to push Tony anymore than he had that day. He grabbed a pillow with one hand and put it under Tony’s hips. After he tugged Tony’s hands from his hair and placed them on the bed, he released Tony’s nipple from his mouth. 

Phil leaned back and looked at the sight in front of him. Tony was gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white. His right elbow had a bruise where Phil had bite him and both of his nipples looked raw from the gnawing. Tony had let his legs drop from around Phil so now they were open wide giving Phil an amazing view of his cock, balls and asshole. Phil felt a little unsatisfied that he only got to explore a few part of Tony before he was moving to the main event but he knew there would be other times. Right now, Tony needed him to make this short and sweet. His eyes were hooded as he seemed on edge from the pleasure and his breathing was already ragged and deep. Every few seconds, he made a whining sound as if he was trying to figure out what was going on but not wanting to leave the haze he was residing. With each breath in, Phil saw the washboard abs deepen showing how hard Tony was trying to stay in control. 

Then his eyes arrived at Tony’s cock. He hadn’t taken time to really enjoy it before now. Tony was about average, maybe a little longer but definitely a little thicker. He kept his pubic hair trimmed or maybe he did that for Phil though Phil would have loved to see him completely shaved. Maybe he could convince Tony to let him do it next time he was in town. He was circumcised with an artery that throbbed on the right side of his head and went down to the scrotum. Now, Tony’s balls were amazing. They were larger than normal, which might explain his brazen attitude. When Phil lifted them, they felt nice and heavy. Phil lightly tapped them with his other hand causing Tony to buck his hips. Phil wondered for a second if it was because he liked it or if Tony was trying to get away when a bead of pre-cum came out of the head of Tony’s prick. Phil let go of Tony’s scrotum, pulled Tony’s right leg over his shoulder and threw his left arm over Tony’s hips before taking Tony into his mouth. Tony tried to thrust into his mouth but Phil had an arm positioned to control the movement. Phil bobbed his head down and took the whole length in without a problem. As he came back up, he scraped his teeth faintly on the underside of Tony’s cock. He was rewards with a few drops of Tony’s cum. Phil teased Tony’s cock by deep throating it only to come up quickly and lightly kiss the tip. He would nibble the underside to suck a hickey at the base. 

Tony finally broke started to chant Phil’s name, telling the agent that he was on the edge of release. “Baby, I know you want to cum.” Phil let his right hand stray to Tony’s pucker. He had pocketed the lube earlier and recoated his right hand swiftly. “But I think you want a little help.” Phil pointedly pushed on anus with two fingers. Tony pushed back against the digits and Phil figured that was as much of an answer as he was going to get. Phil lowered his head so his breath blew across Tony’s wet cock. “When my fingers are fucking your tight, greedy, little hole and my mouth is wrapped around your gorgeous cock, you can cum.”

Phil pushed his fingers in slowly in order to minimize how sore Tony would be the next day. He easily found the prostate and pushed hard on it. Tony thrust back instantly but was soon hampered by Phil holding his hips still. This cause Tony to thrash side to side a little as he tried to get control. After he found a steady rhythm to finger Tony with, Phil sucked Tony down to the root. Tony actually sobbed Phil’s name as the orgasm took over his body. Tony shivered and twitched for a few minutes as Phil drank him down. When he was sure there was nothing left, Phil pulled away and savored the taste of Tony’s cum. He gentled took his fingers out as he let the salty bitter fluid dance in his mouth for a minute before swallowing. He wasn’t used to giving blow jobs though he had done it a few times. It wasn’t that he minded the act but he didn’t feel like he was in control when he was sucking someone. Tony, however, made him feel like he was still in charge even if he was between Tony’s legs. 

After pulling the pillow from under Tony’s hips and tossing it to be taken care of later, Phil went up to the top of the bed. He found Tony passed out again. Phil shook his head and pulled Tony so they were spooning with Tony as the little spoon and his head was laying on Phil’s arm. Phil knew the second Tony woke up since he was pushed onto this back and Tony sprawled over him. “That was amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard before.” Tony leaned up and kissed Phil. Tony moaned a little into the kiss. “And I taste even better in your mouth. I bet everything tastes better with you.” Tony stole another kiss before he rested his head on Phil’s arm. 

Phil pulled Tony close to stop the other man from wiggling so much. “Come on, let’s go to sleep. I have to get up to leave early in the morning.”

Tony nodded, unhappily. “Yeah, I know.” He scooted closer to Phil. “Happy stayed here so he can drive you and I set an alarm for the Avengers to say good-bye.”

“When did you do that?” The two of them had barely been apart all day. It was amazing that Tony had found time for a phone call. 

Tony shrugged as he finally settled down as close to Phil as he could get. “During one of your pee breaks.” 

He was grateful for Tony being so proactive about making him comfortable even if he didn’t want Phil go anywhere. “Okay. Thank you.”

Tony didn’t reply. Phil thought that he had fallen asleep and started to doze off himself before he heard Tony speak. “Phil, can I ask you something?”

Phil opened his eyes and looked at the earnest but worried eyes. “Of course, baby.”

“Could you...I mean would you maybe...I want you to … I need you to maybe… spankmetomorrowbeforeyougo.” Tony finally spit out as his cheeks reddened.

Phil furrowed his eyebrows as he sat up a little to get a better look at Tony. “What?”

Tony whispered as he played with the sheets that were laying over him. “Spank me before you go?”

Phil pulled away a little in shock. This was the last thing he thought Tony would ask for considering some of the things he had heard about his family life. “What? Tony, I don’t think…”

Tony placed a finger on Phil’s lips silencing him. “Hear me out.” Tony closed the space between them again. “I need something to remind me that this happened. When you told me about how you wanted to spank my ass so I felt sore the next day, I almost begged for it right then and there. I want to go through the next few days unable to sit comfortably because you marked by butt as yours. I want feel it under my clothes and I want to see it when I peek over my shoulder in the shower.”

“This isn’t something to do lightly, baby. If I spank you, it won’t be a few light taps and you are done. I will be done when I think you’ve had enough and you are probably sobbing in my arms from the pain.” Phil stated firmly since he wanted Tony to go into the situation with eyes wide open. This was not something to joke about.

Tony laughed a little. “Honey, I have met you. I know that you won’t take it easy on me but I think I need you to give me this.” Tony took a deep breath before continuing. “You have to make me sob because if I don’t do it while you are here keeping me safe, I might do something worse when you are gone with no one watching out for me.”

Phil wanted to argue that he had a tower filled with people who would watch over him but he knew that’s not what Tony wanted or needed. “JARVIS, wake me up at 0530.”

JARVIS replied. “Yes, Agent Coulson.”

Tony frowned since Phil still hadn’t answered him about the spanking. “5:30?”

Phil nodded as he kissed Tony and laid back down with Tony tucked next to him. “Yup, I have to pack my bag, take a shower, tan your butt, have breakfast and say good-bye to everyone before 7:30 so I can get to the plane on time.”

Phil felt Tony’s arm wrap around him tightly as he got a peck on his lips. “Thank you.”

“Sleep baby.” Phil said as he cuddled closer to Tony. The pair fell asleep entwined as usual.


	7. Chapter 7

Phil awoke two minutes before his alarm. It was an odd habit that he had. He eased himself out from under Tony and went to the bathroom to pee, shave and brush his teeth. After finishing his morning absolutions, Phil packed his go bag. Not that he had much to pack. He didn’t take anything out of it except his tablet. Tony had everything else he could want ready for him when he showed up back from the dead. 

He grabbed a suit and a pair of underwear to take into the bathroom. After giving Tony a show the second day, Phil had taken to dressing in the bathroom. He didn’t usually mind being naked in front of other people but he wanted the first time Tony saw him without clothes to be more special than an accident. As he stepped into the shower, he turned the water to hot. There was no question if he was going to jerk off in the shower today. Yesterday had been one of the most trying days that he had ever had. He almost made a mess of his pants more times than he could count. There was no way he could survive reddening Tony’s bum without jerking off first. It took an embarrassingly short time for him to ejaculate. He just had to think of Tony’s face twisted with pleasure as he came yesterday and Phil coated the walls. Phil took his time showering after he masturbated since he didn’t know when he would have that much privacy again. True, he was in charge but that didn’t mean he had time to himself or endless hot water. 

Phil got out of the shower and changed into what he thought of as his work uniform. He checked his reflection in the mirror and went to grab the leather chair from the den. It was perfect for spanking since it’s arms fell down and it was comfortable to sit in for a long session. After it was wheeled into place, Phil went to the bed to wake Tony. After a few well placed kisses, Tony opened one eye only to slam it shut again. “Nope. I want Phil, not Agent Coulson.”

“Baby, we are the same people.” Phil tried to reason.

Tony shook his head and proceeded to bury it underneath a pillow. “No.”

Phil sighed. “Tony, get out of bed.”

Tony peeked an eye out. Phil suddenly saw the mischief twinkling in those brown eyes. “No. Neit. Not happening. Try again later.” Tony’s head disappeared again.

Phil shook his head, realizing Tony had probably woken up while he was shower and wanted to play games. “Yes. Da. Is happening and right now.” Phil flicked the blanket up to reveal Tony’s butt. He quickly gave it two firm blows before moving away from the bed and sitting in the chair. He placed one of the towels he had stashed on the back of the chair into his lap and waited. If Tony didn’t want a spanking, he could clearly say so before but now it felt like Tony was right that he might need one. “Come on, baby. I’m waiting.” 

Tony had sat up right after the two swats to his butt. He looked happy and playful. Phil hoped the spanking wouldn’t change that. Tony climbed out of bed and straddled Phil’s lap. He leaned in and gave Phil a kiss. The kiss was chaste and sweet. Tony pulled away quickly. 

Phil grabbed him by the back of the head before he could move very far. “Are you still okay with this?”

Tony nodded and hugged Phil close. “I need a spanking.” He whispered in Phil’s ear. “I need you to give me one. Take care of me, Phil.”

Phil nodded and Tony quickly scrambled into position. Phil moved Tony so his cock was in between his legs so he would get less friction and he was centered over the towels. Phil caressed Tony’s butt for a moment prior to raising his hand.  

Just as his hand left Tony’s ass, Tony spoke. “I love you, Phil.’

“I love you too, baby.” Phil said as he brought his hand down. Phil felt Tony jerk a little but paid little attention to it. Phil hadn’t hit him hard yet. He was going to slowly bring up the speed and the force so Tony would get exactly what he wanted. After all, this wasn’t punishment. Phil had hoped to introduce Tony slowly into spankings and only orgasming with permission but the genius was too perfect for Phil. It seemed like Tony was made for him.

Tony started to rock his hips back and forth as the swats came hard and fast. Phil could feel Tony’s cheeks getting warmer and warmer. Phil made sure he never hit the same spot in succession. He moved from side to side and went down until the top of Tony’s thighs. What he really loved was hitting Tony right down his crack. The reaction that came from Tony was delicious. The pain to the delicate area seemed to spark Tony into being much more vocal than he usually was sexual with Phil. It made Phil wonder what he would be like when he was being fucked. Would he do that delightful whimper or would he give Phil his first proper scream? Tony was currently mewing and chanting his name, letting Phil know that he was on the edge of cumming. Phil wasn’t going to let Tony get away with what he did yesterday. “Not today, baby. Today, you are going to wait until I tell you to cum.”

That set Tony up to whine. “Phil?”

Phil laughed but never broke his stride. His hand still came down hard on Tony’s ass as he answered. “I told you, yesterday was me taking care of you, baby. This is a normal day and on normal days you will wait until I think you are ready unless you want this spanking to get a lot harder and more pointed.” Phil slammed his hand down to prove his idea. Tony’s breath became more labored as the spanking continued but Phil didn’t relent since he wanted Tony to break before he stopped. It seemed to Phil that what Tony really needed was that release from control. Phil was going to keep going until Tony’s cheeks were red and he was sobbing in his lap. When Tony’s breath hitched, Phil tightened his grip on Tony and markedly increased his pace. Tony was soon sobbing over Phil’s lap. Phil continued his brisk tempo of hits for a few moments, striking harder than before until Tony’s ass was the perfect shade of dark, angry red. He then softened his blows and slowed his swats until he was caressing Tony’s redden cheeks while he sobbed. Phil gently pulled Tony so he was again straddling his lap. Tony grabbed onto Phil tightly and seemed to be crying harder than during his spanking. Phil grabbed a towel and snuck it between their bodies so it was around Tony’s still hard cock. Phil stoked the erect flesh as he spoke. “You were so good, baby. So responsive and beautiful. Your cheeks are almost the color of your armor now. You match. I want you to do something for me.” Phil’s clench tightened around Tony’s prick. “I want you to cum.”

Tony’s body jerk as it obeyed. Other than towel now being wet, one couldn’t tell that Tony was orgasming as he clung to Phil. The orgasm was weak since Tony had cum so many times the day before but Phil wanted to positively reinforce the spanking in Tony’s head. He tossed the towel to the side as he started to soothe the man wrapped around him. “My beautiful baby. You looked so incredible laid over my lap. You took your first spanking so well.” Tony’s breathing hitched as he cried harder. Phil started to rub Tony’s back. “It’s okay that you cry. We both know you need it.” Phil pulled Tony’s face from where it was concealed in his neck to make the genius look at him. “And you look amazing with tears running down your face.” Phil kissed Tony. “You took that pain for me, baby and you took it so well.”

Tony nodded and hide himself in Phil’s neck again. His sobbing trailed off and he became boneless in Phil’s arms. When Tony had been silent for a few minutes, Phil pulled away to look at him. Tony looked calm and content but a little disconnected. Phil knew that was from the brief entry into subspace that Phil had pushed Tony into with the spanking. “Baby, are you with me?” 

Tony nodded but still refused to say anything. He didn’t look upset or on the verge of breaking down though.

Phil shook his head. He didn’t realize that Tony would sink this quickly into the sub headspace or he wouldn’t have spanked Tony right before he had to leave. “I need your words, baby. Just focus.”

Tony leaned in and brushed his lips against Phil’s. “I love you, Phil Gregory Coulson. I love you more than I can stand. It like my love for you is completely enveloping me and the only thing that won’t let me float away is your love for me. It grounds me, comforts me and strengthens me. You are my everything.”

Phil kissed Tony lightly as he replied. “That’s only fair since you are my everything too.”

Phil wished he had time to stay entwined with Tony but he had to leave in about an hour. He still had to say goodbye to the rest of the Avengers. “Baby, we have to go up to breakfast. The team is waiting.” 

Tony nodded but didn’t move until Phil pushed him off his lap. He pulled Tony to the dresser. Tony smiled at Phil playfully when Phil tried to get him to dress. Phil indulgently clothed him, making sure to touch as much of Tony’s skin as possible. Tony tried to be as unaccommodating as possible as he laughed and ducked Phil’s hands. Phil was amused by his antics but still managed to get Tony dressed in a pair his sweats and a t-shirt. Phil changed his dress shirt and put on his jacket. He was mostly mess free after spanking Tony. Phil pulled Tony close to him and caressed his ass through the sweats. Tony’s eyes dilated slightly. “How are you doing, baby?”

Tony smiled ruefully. “As good as I can be knowing that you are going away in a little bit.”

Nodding, Phil questioned. “What about?” Phil squeezed Tony’s ass cheeks instead of vocalizing what he was talking about.

Tony buckled into Phil in response. “Sore but so good.” Tony waited a beat before he continued. “So what is a normal day?”

Phil sighed. He had forgotten about his slip up when he was spanking Tony. It seemed that someone was trying to push his relationship with Tony to be more intense than he had planned to be as of this moment now. So much for going slow. “We’ll talk about it later.”

“Or we will talk about it now.” Tony pushed as he folded his arms over his chest and tapped his toes.

“Tony…”

“No, Phil. You don’t want me to be freaking out about what you want from me. I’ll go crazy and overboard and it’ll be Pepper all over again!” Tony reasoned as his hands flew wildly.

Phil nodded and gestured Tony to sit on the bed. The man followed his instructions with wince. Phil pulled the chair from the den in front of Tony and sat down. He reached over and grabbed Tony’s hands. “What do you want to know?”

“Exactly what I asked. What is a normal day? What do you want from me?” Tony asked as he caressed Phil’s hands as well. The genius looked a little lost and confused. 

Phil grimaced before speaking. “I didn’t want to talk about this so early in our relationship. I told you that I like control in at home. This is an extension of that.”

“So I can’t jerk off anymore?” Tony questioned as if it was no big deal.

Phil winced at how blunt Tony was being. He didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad one. “No, I don’t want you to cum unless I give you permission.”

Tony pulled one of his hands from Phil’s. Phil sighed as he thought about how this was going to ruin his relationship with Tony. This was too early to talk about such a commitment to a relationship that had started just two weeks ago. Then Phil felt Tony’s hand on his cheek. “Okay, what else?”

Phil searched Tony’s face. What he found was an open, earnest and trusting man looking back at him. “Baby?”

“What else do you need, Phil?” As he stroked Phil’s cheekbone, Tony’s gaze was demanding an answer to his question.

Phil put his hand on top of Tony’s on his cheek. “I need you to trust me. I want you tell me all your secrets.”

Tony nodded in agreement immediately. “What else? Do you need me to be naked all the time? Are you going to spank me every day?”

Phil laughed at some of Tony’s questions. Maybe it was better that the genius knew what he wanted and wasn’t allowed to let his imagination go wild. “No, I usually have rules and if you break a rule, I’ll correct you by putting you over my lap. Though with how much you enjoyed yourself, I might keep your butt warmed whenever I’m at home.”

There was a fond look in Tony’s eyes as he rocked in his seat a little. “Is this orgasm rule only when you’re at home?”

Phil shook his head as he tried to explain what he expected of Tony. “No, you are going to be on lockdown even if I’m not home. I usually say that I either have to be in my lover or tell them can orgasm for them to cum.” He leered a little at Tony. “That doesn’t mean won’t take you all night and tell you can’t cum the whole time.”

Tony shuttered a little at the announcement. “Okay, no orgasm without Phil got it.”

“I'd prefer if you were naked when I’m around and we are alone. It give me easy access.” Phil stated meaningfully looking at Tony’s groin. “After we are intimate, I’ll expect you to keep my pleasure in the forefront of your mind. If I want you on your knees, I want you there without question.”

Tony whimpered and looked at Phil’s crotch. 

Ruefully, Phil laughed. “Next time, baby. The next part is what you have to worry about.”

 “What?” Tony raised an eyebrow in question. 

“You are mine.” Phil said roughly as the feral possessiveness that he usually had under control came to the surface. “If you want this, from this moment you are mine. Do you understand?”

Tony nodded though he seemed to be sinking back into his subspace a little. “Yes, Phil.”

“And you have to take care of what is mine, so you are going to eat right, sleep at night and not be as self destructive because you aren’t yours to hurt anymore. You are mine.” 

Tony surprised Phil by jumping into his lap. “Yes, yours.” Tony deeply kissed Phil. 

Phil gripped Tony close as they kissed. They only stopped when JARVIS interrupted them. 

“Sir, Agent Coulson, the rest of the Avengers are awaiting in the kitchen for you. Mr. Barton is threatening to come through the vents to retrieve you.” JARVIS announced.

Tony growled at what probably was a camera in the ceiling. “Bad JARVIS. Do you want to be on mute for the rest of the day?”

Phil shook his head at the other man’s antics. “Come on, I have to go soon and we should see them before we are invaded.”

Tony grumbled as they moved to the elevator. He wrapped himself around Phil’s arm as they walked into the kitchen. Phil understood the clinginess since he wanted to enfold Tony in his arms and never let him go. After nodding their hellos to the group, they separated briefly while they grabbed food. When Phil sat down, he was pleasantly surprised when Tony sat down on his lap instead of the seat right next to him. The most amusing part was that Tony acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He heard Bruce snort next to him but it was the gleam in Clint’s eyes that made Phil worry. 

“So boss, you seem to have grown a Stark since I last saw you. I hope that’s not contagious.”  Hawkeye joked.

Bruce continued the banter. “Starkitis?”

Phil had his official business look on his face. “It’s non-contagious but I have heard that it can cause fits of anger when the infected are mocked about their condition.”

Clint straightened as he tipped his head in understanding. Clint loved testing his limits but Tony wasn't up his usual banner and Phil didn't want to make him try after the wonderful morning they had shared. He just wanted to relax with his friends and Tony. 

Thor's voice thundered through the room. "Congratulations on your mating, my friends. When son of Coul comes back from his adventures, we shall rejoice in honor of your joining." 

Tony stiffened at Thor's announcement. Phil smiled at the God. "That sounds good. I should only be a few days but you never know what might come up next."

The room became somber for a moment before Hawkeye spoke. "Did I ever tell you how my first mission with Coulson went?"

Tony perked up at the question. "No."

Clint leaned back started telling Tony the story. Natasha kept pointing out the implausible parts of the story while Phil would tell his side. The whole table was laughing by the end. 

Happy came into the kitchen and stood behind Tony and Phil. "Agent Coulson, I have the car packed and ready for you."

Phil nodded and pushed Tony to stand as the rest of the Avengers got to their feet.  Phil stood besides Tony as he nodded his goodbyes. It didn't seem enough for the group since they all wandered over to the elevator with Phil and Tony. Thor grabbed Phil in a bear hug and passed him over to Steve. Steve's hug was much more reserved than Thor's but he whispered assurances that he would take care of Tony in his absence. Natasha and Clint surrounded Phil on either side as they both hugged him. It was the running joke at S.H.E.I.L.D. that they were a three headed dragon. If one head was after you, the other two would soon follow. It was the reason that Fury didn’t try to lie to Natasha and Clint about his death. Phil nodded his goodbye to Bruce who seemed content with the gesture. Phil knew that Bruce was not big on physical contact even though he allowed Tony get away with jabs.  As he waved goodbye one last time, Happy, Tony and himself got into the elevator. 

Phil spoke as soon as the doors closed. “JARVIS, I need to stop on our floor for a second.”

“Yes, Agent Coulson.”

Tony raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. 

Happy spoke in his friendly but professional manner. “I’m meet you downstairs.”

The elevator stopped to let Tony and Phil onto their floor. Tony’s fingers were interlaced with Phil’s and he squeezed them tight as he talked. “So what did you forget?”

Phil shook his head and wrapped himself around Tony. “I just want to say goodbye to you in private.”

At the announcement, Tony frowned deeply. “I wanted to say goodbye downstairs. Or better yet, why don’t I drop you off?”

It was easy to follow the genius’s logic after that. Especially for someone who had spent so much time studying him. “Or how about you just peek at where I work? Or just take a quick nap in my bed on the bus since you are so tired from yesterday?”

With an impish grin, Tony replied. “Well, you did promise to smuggle me on sometime.”

Phil kissed Tony softly but it doesn’t seem enough for the scientist. He grabbed Phil close until there was no room between them. Phil gripped Tony by his ass and lifted him. Tony wrapped his legs around Phil as he moaned from the pressure on his red hot ass. Phil walked forward until Tony was pinned between him and a wall. Tony whimpered as the kisses started to ease up to pecks. It seemed that Tony didn’t want to give up Phil yet. “I have to go, baby.”

Tony clung to Phil and shook his head. Phil eased away and kissed Tony one last time as he walked into the elevator. Tony looked so sad as he looked at Phil. 

“Go take a nap. I’ll call you after I get my team briefed.”

Tony nodded even as he inched closer to the elevator. “Call me when you get there?”

Indulgently, Phil smiled. “I’ll call you as soon as I can. I love you, baby.”

Smiling, Tony replied. “I love you, too.”

The doors closed and Phil descended to the parking lot. Happy was waiting with the door open. “Thank you, Mr. Hogan.”

Happy nodded. “You’re welcome.” He shut the door after Phil got into the car. Phil pulled out his tablet and started to look at the report that had just been sent over to him from the director.

_______________________

Phil’s phone beeped a few minutes after his second meeting with his team over their new mission. They had been standing and discussing what they had done in the two weeks that they were on base. Skye had tried to get Phil to talk about his ‘meeting’ but Phil knew how to tell the truth without giving away information. May was the only one who knew that there was anything else going on with Phil. He was sure he was going to get a grilling about it later but Phil was fine with that. May was his only real friend on the bus. He wanted to get this team to be self sufficient and then move onto the next team with May at his side as she had been in the old days. They would need a new pilot but S.H.E.I.L.D. had a few people who were good enough to be on a team as specialized as this. They weren’t May but they could integrated into the team eventually. 

Phil looked down at this phone to see a text from JARVIS that Tony had finally woken. Phil had called twice but Tony had still been sleeping.  Luckily, he had called JARVIS both times so the AI informed him that Tony had been asleep otherwise he knew that Tony would have forced himself awake by now. After the last time, Phil asked JARVIS to contact him when Tony was waking so he could talk to him immediately. Phil let his face fall back into his office mask as he looked at the phone. It wouldn’t do if he smiled like a sap at this phone. Phil gestured to his office. “I have to take this.” Without another word, Phil move to his office. After turning on the suppression filter he had taken from Tony so they could have private conversions, Phil called JARVIS. 

JARVIS picked up immediately. “Hello Agent Coulson. Sir is just waking up. Should I pipe the call into your room?”

Phil sat behind his desk and got comfortable. “Yes, and could you pull up a visual of the room for me on my computer, too?”

JARVIS pulled up a view of the bedroom on Phil’s computer. “Yes, Agent Coulson.”

The camera must have been on the doorframe at the room’s entrance. Phil couldn’t see Tony that well. He looked like a blob in the middle of the bed.  Phil laughed which made Tony’s head pop out from under the sheets. “Phil?”

Phil smiled at the confused and sleepy voice Tony had used. “Hey, baby. Did you enjoy your nap?”

Tony wiggled around in the bed until he was looking right at the camera. “Yeah but it would have been better if you were here.”

There was no arguing with that especially since Phil felt the same way. “I wish I could be there, too. So how are you feeling?”

Tony smirked mischievously. “I don’t know what hurts more my balls or my ass. I think you should come home and check.”

Warmly, Phil caressed the image of Tony on the screen. “As soon my mission is over, I’ll be right there.’

“And when will that be?” Tony bounced a little in his eagerness to know when his partner would be home.

Phil leaned back as he watched the other man stretch as he woke up completely. “It’s pretty straight forward. I should be back in about a week. I did talk to the director and he did okay New York as our new hub.”

JARVIS’s voice came over the line before the pair could continue. “Sir, Captain Rogers is trying to contact you. He has cooked lunch and wishes for you to join him.”

“Tell Cap that…”

Phil interrupted before Tony could tell JARVIS anything obscene to convey to Steve. “Tony will met him in a few minutes.” He was glad that Steve was taking his promise to take care of Tony so seriously.

“Yes, Agent Coulson.” JARVIS said as if he agreed with Phil’s decision.

Tony whined as he plopped himself into the middle of the bed. “But Phil!”

“Baby, you should go eat. You have a full day in your workshop to make up for from your day off yesterday.” Phil stated firmly with no chance of Tony swaying him.

Tony grumbled. 

“I have to get back to a meeting as well. I’ll call you when I’m free. JARVIS will have me on a feed whenever I’m in my office or private rooms.” Phil said as he tried to rationally convey his point to Tony.

Tony threw off the blankets. “Fine. Be the reasonable one. JARVIS kill the call.”

Before Phil could argue, the line was cut. He sighed. He knew that Tony was going to act out but he was hoping that it would have taken him a little bit longer than four hours. He stayed seated for a few minutes, trying to figure out if he should call Tony back. He knew if he did Tony would feel like he could act out like that all the time. He wished that he could spank Tony for how he was acting but he couldn’t turn the bus around because his lover was being rude. As he stood, JARVIS’s voice came through the speakers. “Agent Coulson, you have a call from sir.”

Phil paused for a moment before nodding. He hoped that Tony was acting more mature now. “Put him on.”

Tony’s face came onto the screen. He looked a little worried. “Phil?”

Phil didn’t want to indulge Tony. “Yes?”

Tony looked down at his feet as he spoke. “I’m sorry I was rude earlier. I just miss you and I didn’t want you to hang up so quickly.”

Phil relaxed a bit since he won’t have to argue with Tony about what was good behavior and what was not. “You know you were wrong?”

Tony nodded morosely. “Yeah, but don’t be mad though.”

Phil wanted to smile but he had to be strict. “I’m not mad because you apologized but you’re butt will pay for you being rude earlier when I get home.”

Tony sighed in relief. It seemed that he was really worried about how Phil would react to his apology. “I thought so.” Tony paused for a beat. “Are you still going to call me later?”

Phil smiled a bit. “Baby, I want to talk to you later. I’m not going to punish myself for something you did.”

Tony grinned as if he had won the lottery. “Okay...Well, I have to go. JARVIS said that Cap is getting a little worried that I’m not at lunch yet.”

“Have fun.” Phil said as he relaxed back.

Tony hesitated for a moment. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby. Now, go eat.” Phil said as he waved goodbye to Tony and hung up the call. Phil opened a new document on his computer and wrote down, “Tony was rude and brattish” with the day next to the entry. He saved it in an encrypted partition of his computer. As he got up, he just hoped that Tony wouldn’t add too much to the list by the time Phil got home. He went down to the meeting area and looked at May. “So what did I miss?”


	8. Chapter 8

As promised, Phil called Tony that night and every night that he was away. He also called him when he was doing paperwork in the middle of the day or he needed to hear a friendly voice after when frustrated with the lack of headway his team was making. Tony, on the other hand, didn’t call unless he knew that Phil was free. It seemed that Tony was worried about being too clingy. Phil tried to reason with him but the hero would not listen to Phil about it. Phil finally relented since he didn’t want his phone to go off mid-mission. So when Tony called during the middle of the day, Phil answered without pause. “Hello.”

Tony screeched into the phone. “My eyes, I think I’ve gone blind.”

Phil froze then ran to his office. He quickly tried to find out what battle the Avengers had been part of that day. “Baby, what happened? Where is Bruce? Has he checked you out?”

“God, I wouldn’t do that to Bruce. He might get scarred, too.” Tony’s voice sounded terrified by the idea of subjecting Bruce to what he had just gone through. 

Phil kept typing away at his computer. “What happened? Is anyone else hurt?”

“Steve maybe. I mean who knew that Thor was so big. I get that he’s a God but wow would porn love him. Fuck, it just flashed in front of me again. Phil, make it stop!” Tony’s voice changed from a frightened man to a whining child.

Phil froze for a second. “Tony, what exactly happened?”

Tony’s voice changed again and he became playful. “Well, I was being a good boy and going to exercise like you told me to do. I was in my workout gear and everything. When I got to the gym, I heard some voices but I knew that Thor and Steve were working out so I thought nothing of it. That’s when I saw it. Thor had pinned Steve on his stomach and was fucking him. Steve was taking it like a champ but I think it’s a good thing that he has the super serum because he was really getting pounded. He did seem like he was enjoying himself if the screams of ‘harder, Thor, harder’ mean anything. That leads me to the second thing that scarred me.”

Phil was barely holding onto his laughter. His door was wide open in his haste to make sure that Tony was alright. He knew someone would come running if they heard him cackling. “Which is?”

Tony sounded dead serious as he delivered his next piece of information. “Steve lost his butt hymen before me.”

With Tony’s pronouncement, Phil lost control and started laughing uncontrollably. He heard screaming that it wasn’t funny from Tony’s end but he couldn’t stop laughing in order to console Tony. A few minutes later, Phil hadn’t gotten control of himself but he heard a knock at his door. Luckily, it was May. He waved her into the room. She walked in and closed the door behind her.  

May looked at him indulgently. “So I’m guessing that nothing bad has happened.”

Phil nodded and heard Tony speak on the phone. “Is that May? If that’s May, I want to talk to her. She’ll love this.”

Phil handed off his phone to May and relaxed back into his chair. May and Tony had become friends after May had called to see how Phil was when he was at the Tower. Tony had picked up and ran away with the phone for an hour before Phil even knew his phone was missing. The two had somehow bonded in that brief time period so Tony talked to her whenever she was around Phil. Phil was sure it was May’s love of gossip that Tony used to get on her good side. The only reason Phil didn’t mind is that May was the queen of secret keeping. Phil watched as a slow smile came over May’s face. He was about to say something when he saw May put her mask back on and look at the door. She handed the phone back to Phil and walked quickly to the entryway. She paused for a second before violently opening the door. Skye stumbled in and landed with her face on the ground. Phil sighed. Skye had become more and more demanding of Phil’s time. She was still perturbed about Phil not disclosing where he was during the two weeks he was at the Tower and the new security he had put in for his calls with Tony had only made things worse. She didn’t seem to understand that just because she was on the team that didn’t mean she got to know all their secrets.

Phil frowned as he stared down at her and refused to help her get back to her feet. “Yes, Skye?”

Skye got up and looked innocently at Phil. May rolled her eyes behind Skye’s back. May had lost the little respect she had for Skye because of her childish behavior in the last few day. “Just seeing what the party is all about?”

“This is a private matter above your clearance level. May and I have it under control.” Phil stated in a no nonsense voice. “Please leave.”

Skye ignored the order and took a step closer to the desk. “I could help.”

May grabbed Skye’s arm. “I believe Agent Coulson told you to leave.”

Skye looked at Phil to step in and stop May from manhandling her but when she saw just a stone faced mask, she turned and left.

Phil was about to apologize to Tony for the interruption when the genius spoke. “Check your room for something that she dropped. She is trying to take down the suppression filter that I have up for our phone calls. That’s how I knew that she was coming to your office.”

Phil got up and signaled May to look at the floor. They found what looked like a button where Skye fell. “Is this it?” May said.

“Bring it to the camera on Phil’s computer.” Tony said as his voice came over the computer speakers.

May took it over to the webcam and showed it to Tony. She saw a little image of Tony in the corner of the screen and smirked at Phil. Phil just shrugged and smiled. He knew that he was a little sappy. 

Tony glanced at it for a second before he spoke. “Okay, I’ve seen that before so this should be easy to reverse hack and use it to mess with any spying that she is trying to do.” Tony was quiet for a few minutes. “I just fixed the bug that she planted and went back to the computer that was trying to copy information.”

Phil asked wondering again if maybe he had been too soft on Skye in the past. “What is she looking for?”

Tony growled a little as he looked at his tablet. “It looks like little miss spy is just trying to figure out who you are talking to without telling her about it. It seems like she is gathering data on you and some on Ward. Really the whole team but you two are her favorites. Well, Ward is more like topless pictures but with you, it’s like she needs to know all your secrets.”

May snorted as she gracefully fell onto Phil’s couch. “Only you would get two hackers obsessed with you.”

“How about I keep Tony and you can have Skye?” Phil joked as he started to read what information Skye had gathered on him. So far it had been nothing too invasive but Tony was right that she had a stockpile of information about him.

Tony countered Phil’s idea with one of his own. “How about I get both of you to work here and we drop Skye in a little box far, far away from New York? I’ll even sweeten the deal for you May by giving you an archer with your name tattooed on his ass.”

May smiled at the idea. “When did he do that?”

Tony laughed as he continued to type furiously on his keyboard. “Well, if you come here, I’ll make it happen even if I have to get big green to help hold him down.”

Phil laughed as he recognized that Tony had found the perfect bribe for May. He knew that Ward and May were sleeping together but he also knew that it was because of convenience and not because they had feelings for each other. May and Clint had been on and off again for a long time now. Both wouldn’t let anyone in emotionally except each other. If Phil thought they would be open to it, Phil would have pushed them together after New York but Clint had needed some time to recover from what Loki did to him and May was too busy helping with the cleanup of the battle. Ward, on the other hand, seemed to have an eye on someone else on the team but Phil couldn’t figure out just who yet. 

May shrugged as she relaxed further into the couch and kicked her boots up on the table. “I’ll think about it.”

Tony grinned triumphantly. “Great. Now, I hate to run but Cap should be coming to get me for lunch in a while so I need to get ready to congratulate him.”

Phil winced just thinking about what Tony might be doing to surprise Steve. “Tony….”

Tony waved off Phil. “He’s my friend. I’m not going to do anything to upset him but this is just too good to pass up. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” Tony quickly hung up the phone before Phil could speak.

Phil just looked at May blankly. She responded with a snort and said. “You’re dating him.”

Phil smiled at that. “Yes, I am.”

______________________________________

The next day had been amazing. Not only did they figure out what was happening with the abnormality but they finished the mission so they were headed home two days early. Tony had called him the night before upset about how much he missed Phil. Mocking Steve had turned into cuddling with him on Tony’s old sofa watching movies. Steve had apparently needed someone to talk to and Tony was his closest friend. The problem with that was the cuddling just reminded Tony of Phil and he felt lonelier than normal when he finally made his way to their bed. Phil knew that Tony would be ecstatic about the news. There were also repairs need on their SUV so they were grounded for two days while it was being fixed and upgraded.  Phil called Tony as soon as he told his team that they were heading back to New York. 

“Hey baby, what are you up to?” Phil asked from his room. He had kicked off his shoes and was relaxing in bed. They had a few hours before they would be back in the states and Phil was going to get some rest before they hit New York.

“Phil! I’m being kidnapped. You have to rescue me.” Tony said with a laughing tone. 

Phil could hear Pepper in the background. “For heavens sake, you promised to go to these meetings when I let you have two weeks off with Phil. It’s not kidnapping when it’s just you doing your job.”

Phil laughed at the interplay between Tony and Pepper. Phil was happy that they were able to stay friends after their breakup. He was sure that Tony won’t really know how to function without her. “Say hi to Pepper for me.”

Tony repeated the phrase like the brat that he was. “Hi to Pepper for me. Owww! That’s abuse and since you are the CEO that mean that I’m being abused by my boss. That’s abuse in the workplace and I can sue for that.” Tony turned his attention back to Phil. “So why are you calling?”

“We finished our mission and are headed for New York. There are some minor problems with the SUV which will take about two days to repair so we have the two days to ourselves.” Phil said happy to be able to give Tony news that wouldn’t worry him. Some of the information that Phil had let slip to Tony had made the billionarie freak out about Phil’s safety. 

There was silence on the line for a beat. Phil had thought that the call had been dropped when he heard Tony speak. “Oh wow. Pepper, I just remembered I’m banned from Tokyo. I did some things that we really shouldn't mention. I guess I have to go home now. Yup bad things.”

Phil felt his heart sink a little knowing that Tony was out of the country. “I guess I’ll see you next time, Tony. I don’t want you to get in trouble with Pepper.”

Tony didn’t hear what Phil had said since he was pleading with Pepper to let him go back to New York. “I promise I’ll video chat with you at the meeting and send you new shoes. I’ll even…”

Phil didn’t hear what Tony was promising Pepper next since Pepper seemed to have taken control of Tony’s phone. “Hello, Phil?”

“Hello, Pepper. How are you doing today?” Phil asked politely even as he could hear Tony causing chaos in the background.

Pepper sighed deeply. “As well as I can when I’m dragging Tony somewhere he doesn’t want to be even if he promised he would.” Pepper paused for a moment. Phil was sure she was glaring at Tony since there didn’t seem to be any background noise anymore. “I’ll make a deal with you, Phil. If you can get Tony to behave for the next 12 hours, he can fly back to New York before the dinner tomorrow night. I really need him on his A game for the meetings in the morning but I can do without him causing a scene at the dinner.”

It seemed like a win/win situation for everyone. “Give the phone back to Tony.” 

Pepper must have pushed the phone right into Tony’s face since Tony’s voice came over the line immediately. “I heard and I’ll be good so I can come home early.”

Laughing, Phil responded. “I’m sure you will. I’ll just take the time and rest up for the coming attractions.”

There was silence on the line before Phil heard Tony complain to Pepper. “Pepper, Phil’s being mean to me.”

Pepper’s light laughter could be heard on Phil’s end. “Well, it’s your fault for dating him Tony.”

Phil smiled at the remark. He was dating one of the world’s most eligible men. 

“I’ll see you soon, baby.” Phil said as he relaxed into his bed.

Tony replied. “Yup, as soon as Pepper lets me off my leash.”

“I thought you liked being tied up?” Phil teased the man on the line.

Tony laughed at the teasing comment. “Only by you. Now, I have to figure out what I can and can’t say at this meeting so I can come home. Bye Phil.”

“Bye, baby.” Phil said as he hung up the phone. Phil got out of bed and started packing. Phil was a little disappointed Tony wasn’t going to be at home with him the whole time. He knew that he should just be thankful that Nick had given him essentially two weeks off when they started dating but it didn’t seem like enough. At least, he would be able to spend the day with Tony in twelve hours. He would take what he could get.

______________________________________

Phil felt like he jinxed himself. As soon as he told Tony how happy he was that Tony had gotten back so quickly, the Avengers’ alarm rang through the house. Steve pried Tony off of Phil as he went past them much to Clint’s amusement. The battle had been long and Tony had to help with finding people buried in the rubble after it was over. By the time Tony had gotten back to the house, Phil could tell he exhausted. He knew that Tony wasn’t hurt since he had asked both JARVIS and Bruce to look over him at least three times. Tony was mostly the teams eyes from the sky since Hawkeye was on the ground with Natasha for once. To make matters worse about the Avengers’ call, the group that was involved with the attack was the Rising Tide so the Director had called Phil to cut his downtime short. Phil was waiting for Tony in his dress shirt sans suit jacket with his duffel next to his feet as he sat on their bed. 

Tony raised an eyebrow before he falling to his knees and collapsed into Phil’s arms. 

Phil pulled Tony close as he spoke to him. “I got a call from Director Fury. It seems that the terrorists that you just fought have ties to the ones my team has been trying to hunt down.”

Groaning, Tony clung tightly to Phil. “That’s it. I’m going super-villain. At least that way, I actually get to see you. Also, I think they get to pick their hours.”

Phil couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous remark. “We would only see each other during fights.”

Tony grinned. “Nope! I could kidnap you and the rest would just be to keep everyone from saving you so I could make you as my sex slave.”

“Does that come with dental?” Phil tried to joke but his heart really wasn’t into it. He didn’t want to leave Tony so soon.

Tony’s jovial mood left him suddenly. “I just got back! This isn’t fair.”

Phil agreed with Tony’s assessment of their situation. “I know but that’s our job. We help others even if it isn’t alway convenient for us.” Tony grumbled as Phil continued. “Tony, I did want to do one thing before I go, though.”

Tony looked up at Phil. “What?”

Phil narrowed his eyes and look pointedly at Tony. “I know you’ve been behaving but you still need to be punished for being a brat a few days ago.”

Tony’s eyes became wide. “What?”

Phil didn’t respond to the question. “Go get some towels, take off your pants and lay on my lap. You have two minutes.”

Tony paused for a second before dashing to the closet for towels while trying to take off his pants at the same time. Phil wanted to laugh but he knew that Tony would just get upset. Tony was on his lap with his pants, underwear at his ankles and towels under his lap with seconds to spare.

“Now, this isn’t like the last spanking I gave you. This is punishment. You will not cum. If you do, I will restart your punishment and add to your count. You are going to count each smack aloud but that’s all I want you to say. I don’t want begging or whining. Do you understand?” Phil asked.

Tony nodded as he wiggled a bit in Phil’s lap. “Yes, Phil.”

Phil brushed through Tony’s hair. “Now, why are you getting punished?”

“Because was rude to you.”

Phil ran a hand possessively over Tony’s rump as he nodded. “When all I wanted to do was take care of you. I think twenty-five swats should do it.”

Tony didn’t say a word. 

Phil raised his hand and brought it down hard on Tony’s ass leaving a pink hand print. Tony reacted immediately. Both of his hands flew back to protect his butt from another smack as tried to squirm off of Phil’s lap. “What the fuck? That hurt.”

Phil couldn’t help but smile. “That’s why it’s punishment. I told you it wasn’t going to be like last time.”

Tony turned to look at Phil. “Yeah but that really hurt.”

Phil’s eyes narrowed as Tony tried to stare him down. “Tony, stop squirming, take your hands away from your butt and start counting. You are back to one because you didn’t listen. I really should add more. Do you want that?”

Tony shook his head and pulled his hands away from his ass. Phil raised his hand again and delivered the next blow. Tony pulled away a little at the smack but said one just before Phil landed his next hit. By fifteen, Tony was sobbing as he counted that swat on his ass. At twenty-five, Phil heard Tony whimper the number. As soon as he landed that last swat, Phil pulled Tony up into his arms. Tony was whimpering how sorry he was for being so horrible. Phil ran his hand up and down Tony’s back. “Baby, you were rude once. That’s still nearly perfect. I just don’t want to let your bad behavior slide. I’m sure after this, you won’t do that again.” 

Tony nodded as he snuggled closer to Phil. The two stayed curled together until Tony pulled away. “Are you sure you have to go?”

Phil nodded as he pushed Tony off his lap. “Yes and I’ve been keeping the rest of the team waiting so I could tell you goodbye in person.”

Tony nodded and moved to kiss Phil. Phil took over and kissed Tony softly. He pulled away much earlier than either one of them wanted.

Following Phil to the elevator like a lost puppy, Tony sighed. “Next time, I demand sex. If Captain is getting laid, then so should I.”

Phil didn’t respond to Tony’s crazy demand. He hoped that the one-upmanship that Tony and Steve had disappeared after they became friends. This also could be Tony’s way to say that he was ready for more. “I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

As he walked Phil to the elevator, Tony said “I love you, too.”

Phil leaned against the wall of the elevator as it went down. It was so hard saying goodbye to Tony today. They barely had time to say hello and he was already leaving. Phil just hoped that the next time they saw each other that they would have more time together.

_________________________________________________

Three weeks later, Phil had been injured in trying to detain the Rising Tide’s newest soldier. Sadly, the kill switch in his eye went off before Phil or the others could question him. The other problem was that it was connected to a kill switch for the whole building meaning Phil had been buried next to the dead soldier for about an hour before his team was able to get to him. During that collapse of the ceiling, Phil was leg had been broke, his ribs had been bruised and he was hit on the head. Phil had been able to stay calm the whole time he was waiting for the team but he had been itching to call Tony. After the team had looked him over, May and Ward helped him to his room and told him to take it easy. Phil wanted to laugh since he was usually on the other side of that statement. Phil knew he should call Tony but Simmons had drugged him before handing him over to Ward and May. He knew if he called Tony now he would just worry him. Phil let the drugs take over and pull him into sleep promising himself that he would call Tony as soon as he woke.

When he woke up, he was surprised to feel fingers carding through his hair. He turned to see Tony wedged between him and the wall on his bed. Tony was looking at something on his tablet when Phil moved. Tony tossed the tablet away and laid down next to Phil with his head inches away from him. “Hi, sleepy head. You know I’m supposed to be the one stuck in bed and you’re supposed to be the one yelling at me for being reckless.”

Phil didn’t respond to the quip. He just put his hand in Tony’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss.  They two kept kissing until Phil felt a little more centered realizing that Tony was there with him. “How?”

Tony smirked at Phil befuddlement. “Well, JARVIS told me that you were hurt so I jumped into my suit and flew over here. Luckily, JARVIS was smart enough to alert May who met me at the door. I think she cleared the area so I could sneak in because I don’t remember any of your minions around when I came. That could just be because it was just a blur from when I found out you were hurt until I saw you.”

As horrible as it sounded, Phil was happy that Tony was so worried about him. He smiled at the brunette. “I am okay.”

Tony pulled Phil’s arm around him and arranged the agent to the position he desired. “Yeah but I needed to see for myself. May told me all about the serum and that you be at a hundred percent by the time I got here. Maybe a little tired and sore but okay otherwise. Plus Pepper gave me today and most of tomorrow off since I was bugging her so I can stay here.”

The idea of being taken care of by his boyfriend sounded amazing to Phil. There was no way he was going to say no to Tony even if he wasn’t really injured. Simmons had injected him with a serum that helped speed up recovery time. He should be as fit as a fiddle in a few hours. “Sounds good to me.”

Smirking, Tony started to draw on Phil’s chest. “Now, I was promised sex next time I saw you.”

There had been no lead in, no seduction, just a blatant statement of what Tony probably thought was fact. Phil laughed in surprise from Tony’s bluntness. “Did I promise you or did you demand and I said nothing?”

Shrugging, Tony did not even look the least bit guilty about his comment. If anything, the bratty man was proud. “Same difference. Now as I was saying, since we are going slow and I’m not losing my butt hymen on this plane, I mean really, these sheets aren’t even good quality.” Phil just rolled his eyes as Tony kept talking. “And you are injured, so I’m going to take care of you for the next two days.”

Phil raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Tony took that as permission as he pulled the sheets off of Phil. “First things first, we need to get you naked. Or at least parts of you naked.” Tony’s hand slide onto the front of Phil’s pants. 

“Tony.” Phil said as a warning. He didn’t know if either one of them was ready for this. 

Tony pulled his hand away from Phil’s erection but didn’t look happy about it. “Come on, Phil. I want to give you a blow job but you’re making it hard… Well maybe not hard but difficult. And who says no to a blow job?”

Phil sighed and sat up with his back against the backboard. He winced as he put pressure on his injuries. Tony pushed Phil's legs apart only to crouch on his hands and knees between them. "Listen to me for a second before you tell me no.” Tony said. “I wanted to do this weeks ago but you said I wasn’t ready. Maybe you were right but ever since then all I’ve thought about is how much I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel. I know that we’ve done some cybersex stuff but that just means that I didn’t get to touch you. I want to know how to make you feel good too Phil.” Tony kissed Phil lightly on the lips. “Plus I really want to know how you taste.”

Phil was debating whether it was a good idea to give Tony permission. The genius seemed really eager and it had been a long time since he engaged in anything sexual other than what he had done with Tony. That had mostly been one sided since he never let Tony reciprocate any of the pleasure he gave Tony even on the phone. Phil hesitantly nodded. 

Tony grinned broadly as his hand reached for the waist of the pants. May had helped him change when he had gotten back to his room so he was in his pajama pants and a T-shirt. Phil lifted his hips a little to let Tony pull down his boxer briefs with his pants and waited for Tony’s reaction. There was silence from the genius after he got the clothes completely off of Phil’s legs. Phil could see him struggle for words and he knew whatever came out of Tony’s mouth now was not going to be pleasant.  

“Holy fuck!” Tony said as looked at Phil’s mostly flaccid cock. “How the fuck did you hide that from me?” 

Phil fought the urge to cover himself with his hands. This was the other reason that Phil was selective with whom he was intimate. The reaction to the size of his penis always fluctuated from horror to adoration. He knew that some of the men he had slept with just stayed with him because of his size. Since Tony was already concerned about having sex with him, this could only make him more worried about when they would take that next step.

“Tony, it’s not that…” Phil was struggling was what to say. He wanted to defuse the situation.

Interrupting, Tony wrapped his hand around Phil’s prick. “Huge? That would be a lie! Now, I know why Fury put you with the Avengers. This cock is your superpower.” He grinned widely. “I can’t wait to tell Captain my boyfriend’s dick is bigger than his boyfriend’s.”

Phil’s jaw dropped a little. Tony was taking this in stride. He had expected at least some hesitation after seeing how big he was but Tony just took it as a bonus part of him. “You talk to Captain America about sex?”

Tony shrugged and straddled Phil’s hips lightly. He leaned in and kissed Phil softly. “Don’t be mad. Steve is my friend and he just started dating Thor after we gave him a push by being together. Okay so technically, Steve is Thor’s consort already but I think that’s moving a little fast. Steve tried to explain it to me but it sounds like Steve just wanted to be hitched when they did the dirty so Thor agreed. Steve even went to Asgard one night to meet Odin and came back home. I don’t know why we didn’t notice. I mean it was when you were at home but I guess we were a little busy. Plus Steve said that there wasn’t much to the whole thing. Thor told his dad that Cap was his consort, Odin apparently looked at him for a long time then gave them both something to drink, which had a drop of both of their blood in it, and presto they are consorts. It does explain the three days that Thor and Steve were missing together but JARVIS just kept saying that they were in the tower.”

Phil was filled with questions at the new information. A part of his wondered if this is what he got for working in a secret organization. He rarely knew what was coming down his way. “Captain America is married to an alien?”

Tony nodded and bounced a little in Phil’s lap causing Phil to moan. “Yup. Well, more of an alien prince which makes him an alien princess. Apparently, Asgardians are built a lot like humans with a little variation so I asked Cap how things work in the bedroom. He was a little closed off at first but soon he went into over share mode. Not that I told him that. I didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable but let’s just say I know more about Thor than I ever needed to know. That does mean that I can inform you that you have better equipment than a God.” Tony wiggled back until his face was in Phil's crotch. 

Unlike Tony, Phil didn't have a trimmed pubic area. Tony's fingers played with the curls as the brilliant man scrutinized Phil’s cock. It seemed like an eternity had passed when Tony finally touched his prick. He started with a gentle finger tracing the veins up and down the shaft. Phil was uncircumcised so the feeling of Tony little caressing his foreskin made him buckle. He tried quiet and let Tony explore but he wanted to tell Tony to put his hands around his cock and kiss the tip. He hated being so passive in bed but he didn’t want spook Tony. Phil finally couldn’t take it anymore. “Baby, why don’t you lick that spot right next to your head?”

Tony looked up at Phil for a second before he obeyed him. Tony lightly licked the spot over and over again like a kitten cleaning its fur. Ever few licks, he moved a little closer to the head of the cock. 

“That’s right, baby. You’re doing so good.” Phil placed a hand in Tony’s hair and started playing with the thick locks. Tony mewed at the compliment and started taking big swipes at the prick. By the time Tony was at the head of the penis, Phil was erect. Without being prompted, Tony wrapped his mouth around the tip and tried to swallow as much as he could. Phil spread his legs farther apart as he encouraged Tony. “That’s it, baby. You’re greedy for it, aren’t you? You want to take the whole thing but it’s just too much.” Tony whined at Phil words but refused to pull off of the cock. Phil groaned when Tony’s hands wrapped around the base of his cock as Tony’s tongue made circle on the head just under the foreskin. “That’s it, baby. Keep playing with the head. Get that talented tongue of yours to do the work. I’m getting close. I’m sure you want to taste me. You want drink me down to the last drop. You can’t wait for it, can you?” Phil pulled on Tony’s head until his cock came out of Tony’s mouth. Tony mewed at the treatment. “Can you, baby?”

Tony’s eyes were dilated and kept moving from Phil’s face to his cock. It was clear he wanted to go back to sucking Phil off but Phil wanted to hear the words. “Phil?”

Phil would not relent. “Tell me what you want.”

Tony lowered his head back to Phil’s cock. Phil could feel his breath on the saliva soaked top and it cause him to shiver. “I need you to cum down my throat. I need to taste you, Phil. Please.” The longing was clear in Tony’s voice.

Phil gently pushed the back of Tony’s head down and closed the few inches between his cock and Tony’s mouth. “Then get to work, baby. You’re almost there.”

Tony took the head into his mouth and started suck it for a second before pulling off and following a vein down one side of the cock. Tony’s hands now started to grip the base of the shaft tightly as he tried to get Phil to cum. Tony paused for a second as he took in the musky scent of Phil that was strong at the base of his cock. Tony suddenly remembered something an ex had done and flicked his tongue where the cock and the scrotum meet. Phil groaned and started leaking pre-cum. Tony immediately went to the head and licked off the fluid. He had been right. It was delicious. Tony tried to open his throat to get as much of the cock in his mouth as possible but he couldn’t get it past the back of his mouth.  He whined in annoyance.

Phil laughed at how desperate Tony seemed for his cum. He put both hands on the back of Tony’s head as he spoke. “Hum for me, baby.”

Tony looked into Phil’s eyes and start to hum. Phil closed his eyes as he started to tense up with the extra vibrations around his cock. Tony’s inexperience was mixed wonderfully with his excitement. Phil could hardly wait to teach him how to deep throat his cock. It would take practice but Phil had a feeling that Tony would enjoy the lessons. Phil felt his balls pull up as he released into Tony’s mouth. It took a few minutes for Phil to finish coming. He might not need to cum as often as some people but when he did, it took a long time for him to finish since he produced so much sperm. It was one of the reasons why he could literally fuck someone all night without issue and leave them feeling overly full when he was done. He had left a few of his partners in awe of his stamina when he kept fucking them through even though they had orgasmed many times and he hadn’t had one yet. He also left them sore enough due to his size that they never wanted to try again. It might be every man’s dream to have a large penis but it did come with its downsides.

Phil looked down at Tony when he was finally spent to see Tony trying to clean his cock off with his tongue. Phil laughed lightly as he moved to lay down next to Tony. “Come up here, baby.”

Tony looked a little put out as Phil moved his cock away from him but eagerly went into Phil’s arms. Phil pecked Tony lightly on the lips as he snuck a hand to Tony’s prick. Phil felt a wet spot on the front of Tony’s pants and no signs of an erection. When Phil looked at Tony questioning, Tony buried himself in Phil’s chest.  “I’m sorry. You just sounded and tasted so good, I lost control. Don’t be mad at me. I didn’t mean to.”

Phil was in shock of what apparently happened. “Are you telling me you came as soon as I came?”

Tony nodded his head but refused to look at Phil. 

Phil’s mind was on overload. “I think...I think… That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

As his head snapped up, Tony searched Phil’s face for deceit. “You mean that?  I mean you said I couldn’t cum without permission.”

Phil laughed as he kissed Tony’s forehead. “Or unless I was in you. I was in your mouth.”

After a second, Tony grinned wickedly at Phil. “You were and you were delicious. When can I do that again?”

Shaking his head with amusement, Phil replied. “I need a little time to recover but you’re free to do that anytime we are alone together.”

Tony sat up and got out of the bed. “Okay, so I’m going to change then we’re taking a nap and then we can do that again.”

“Or since I haven’t eaten in a while, we can take a shower and get some food.” Phil stretched as he watched Tony move around his room. 

“And I’ll have you for desert. I love the plan.” Tony said as he started to strip quickly. “Come on. I want to help wash your back.”

Phil got out of bed and took off his shirt. He bundled the clothes together and put them in the hamper. He was going to have to teach Tony to pick up after himself but right now he could hear the shower running. Tony was under the spray with his hands soaped up and quickly cleaning himself. Phil opened the door and stepped in front of Tony. The genius backed up until he hit the wall. Phil followed him and pinned him in with his body. “You started without me.”

Tony whimpered as he arched his head to the side. “I’m sorry.”

“And you left all your clothes all over the floor for me to pick up after you.” Phil said as he pinched Tony’s nipple. Tony whimpered again. “As punishment, you’ll get ten swats and you aren’t allowed to cum until after lunch.” Phil tugged Tony’s nipple roughly. At times, he had thought about asking Tony to get them pierced but he was worried that they would lose their sensitivity so he quickly dismissed the idea. Though, it would look amazing on Tony. 

Tony nodded as he buried his head in Phil's shoulder. “Yes, Phil.”

Phil took as step back and turned his back to Tony. “You said you wanted to wash my back.”

Tony’s hands were on Phil instantly. Phil grinned as the wash became a back rub too. He could feel his tension in his muscles start to melt away as Tony’s clever fingers found his knots. Tony kept the wash very affectionate but never lingered anywhere other than Phil’s sore muscles. It was like he wanted to discover as much territory as possible and couldn’t wait for the next inch. When Phil turned around, he noticed that Tony had become hard as he washed his back. Phil gripped the erection. “I love that you get so hard so easily.”

Tony mewed as he tried to keep washing Phil. “It’s because of you.”

“I hope so. You know how possessive I am.” Phil’s grip tightened around the sensitive organ.

Tony’s knees started to shake. “Yes, only yours.”

Phil smiled as he loosed his hold and started to stoke Tony’s cock. “And I’m yours, baby. Now why don’t you keep washing me?” 

Tony only nodded as he tried clean the agent and ignore Phil’s hand on his cock. Soon it became too much and he gripped Phil’s shoulders and pleaded. “Please, I’m going to cum. Please.”

Phil let go of Tony and put his hand on Tony’s waist. “Good job, baby. How about I wash you for a while?” Phil grabbed the washcloth from Tony and started to clean his front. He tried to be as clinical as possible but he did play a little with Tony’s sweet spots until he whimpered. He turned Tony around to clean his back. Phil quickly did his back and his legs leaving just that beautiful behind. Tony leaned forward a little as if to invite Phil to inspect him closer. Phil smiled and washed Tony’s ass. When Phil felt that he was clean, he threw the cloth into the corner and spread Tony’s cheeks apart with both hands. Tony moan in appreciation.  Phil let go and grabbed the oil based lube he had gotten a few days ago. It had been wishful thinking but now he was glad that he had it on hand. He poured some on his fingers and pushed his index finger into Tony. He was as tight as he had been the first time he had tried to play with Tony’s ass but this time Tony relaxed quickly around his finger. Phil pushed a second into Tony and watched as him started to rock back. “Remember, you aren’t allowed to cum until I’m in your mouth after lunch.”

Tony just thrust back harder at Phil’s words. It seemed that he was just as sensitive as before to getting his ass played with. Phil used his other hand to soothe him. “I can’t wait until you are ready to fuck. I’ll probably have to pushing this greedy ass away from my cock because it’ll want to be filled so badly. I bet you're picturing it. Every inch of me slamming in and out of you, hitting this little g-spot of yours over and over. You’ll cum so often that the sheets will be soaked. You’ve be chanting my name not knowing if it’s because you want more or you can’t stand coming again. And I would fill this hole with so much cum, you’ll be leaking for days.”

Tony started to chant Phil’s name as he pushed back on his fingers. Phil knew that he was close but he didn’t want to stop yet. “Don’t cum, baby. I don’t want to punish you anymore than I already have to but I’m not going to stop playing with your body. I love how tight you are around my fingers. Don’t you love my fingers in you?”’

Tony nodded as his hands tried to find purchase on the wall. “Yes, so good.”

Phil kissed Tony’s shoulder as he quickened his pace. “Then I’m going to keep going.” 

Tony nodded as he tried to hold back his orgasm. He didn’t want Phil to be upset with him for disobeying his order.

Phil smiled at how submissive Tony was. It was amazing. Phil kept fingering Tony for a few minutes until Tony’s chant of his name became broken. He didn’t want to push Tony to actually cum so he started to slow down and pull out of Tony.  He tugged Tony so Tony’s back was up against his chest and wrapped himself around Tony. “You did so good. I’m so proud of you, baby. You are so perfect for me.”

Tony mewed as he strained to stay still. “Phil.”

Phil kissed Tony’s neck where his mark had been weeks ago. “Go dry off. Stack the pillows in the middle of the bed and put a towel over the pillows. I want your butt high in the air for your spanking.”

Tony nodded as he turned and kissed Phil. “Yes, Phil.”

Phil looked at Tony. He was completely at Phil’s mercy. The man who had run one of  the largest companies in the world was willing to do whatever he said. Phil pushed Tony to towards the door. “I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Tony left so Phil quickly washed off and went to the bedroom. He grabbed a towel and looked at the picture of beauty he had in front of him. Tony was bent over the pillows. It seemed like Tony coming out of his daze as wiggle his butt enticingly at Phil. Phil tossed his towel at the end of the bed and knelt on the bed next to Tony. “Why am I punishing you?”

“Because I left a mess in the room for you to clean and I started to have fun without you in the shower.”

Phil smiled at the quick answer. Tony was learning how to behave so quickly. “It’s mess that actually bothers me. You looked cute playing with yourself but you do have to remember your body is now mine.” Without warning, Phil brought his hand down.  

Tony pushed down into the pillows but remembered to count as he waited for his next swat. Phil raised his hand but paused before he brought it down on Tony. This position wasn’t unusual for him with a partner but it felt unnatural with Tony. He let his hand land and thought about the difference between this punishment and the last one. After his last smack, Phil pulled Tony off the pillows and into his arms. Tony looked lost and Phil knew he should have stopped after the first smack. Even with the counting, Tony didn’t seem like he was connected with what was going on in the room. “Tony, baby, are you with me?”

Tony nodded but it was jerky and delayed. Phil laid the two of them down and started to rub Tony’s back. Tony came back to Phil slowly. Phil waited until Tony seemed like the hedonistic kitten that he normally was before he spoke. “Are you okay?”

Tony responded to him without his normal confidence and spirit. “It was… It felt like… It wasn’t you… It felt like someone else was here… I couldn’t take it… I just faded out. I’m sorry.”

Phil yelled at himself internally. He had known that Tony had been abused and kidnapped. He should have been more careful. “You have nothing to be sorry about. I should have realized when you weren’t responding other than counting that you weren’t okay.”

Tony shrugged as if it didn’t matter. That saddened Phil even more. “It’s punishment.” Tony said nonchalantly. “I should take it.”

Shaking his head, Phil replied to Tony’s claim as he rubbed Tony’s back. “No, it’s punishment but you shouldn’t feel so threatened by it that you escaped it mentally. I think from now on, you will only be punished when you are over my lap... Do you just want to stay like this for a while longer?”

Tony shook his head as he arched into the hands that were rubbing his back. "You needed to eat." 

"Are you ready to be introduced to my team? After the shock wears out, there will be questions." Phil knew that Tony had been looking forward to meeting his team. He had even wanted to stop by randomly but Phil said that he didn’t want to distract his team by telling them that he was dating a superhero.

Tony grinned unapologetically at Phil’s slight frown. "That's when you bring presents! Everyone loves presents."

"Tony?" Phil questioned. Tony was known for his odd idea of what gifts were. Giant rabbit with boobs.

Shaking his head, Tony moved to one of the duffles bags. "I have some of them in here and some of them need a little work but I'm sure to make a lasting impression on your people."

Phil raised an eyebrow as Tony quickly put on clothes. "A good impression?"

Tony just smiled as he waved off Phil’s worry. "Don't worry about the details. Now, chop chop."

Sighing, Phil listened to Tony. As the two exited the room, Phil grabbed Tony's free hand and pulled him down to the eating area. In Tony’s other hand was a little bag, which must have had the presents Tony was talking about. It wasn’t that big so Phil hoped it wasn’t that dangerous but you never knew with Tony. They heard voices as soon as they exited Phil’s room.

“...I think someone should go look in on him. I mean not everyone is as emotionally cut off as you are, Agent May. AC could be bleeding out for all we know because you don’t want anyone to check on him.” Apparently, Skye was not happy and as usually she made it known to all around her. 

Simmons spoke up for her part. “Actually, me and Fitz made sure that there was no bleeding. Sure, Agent Coulson has a few bruised ribs and his leg was broken but that serum that we created has probably fixed most of that.”

The first female spoke again. “Also, doesn’t anyone think it was stupid to use the serum on AC when we hadn’t really tested it yet.”

Ward interjected his opinion. “We all agreed that the first one seriously injured would try out serum.”

Before Skye could counter Ward’s argument, Tony interrupted loud enough for everyone to hear. “And I thought we were bad. It looks like Fury knew what he was doing when he sent you down to take care of them. I mean they make us look functional.”

Phil tried to be serious as his team watched them walk to them but it was hard with Tony acting like his bratty public self. “I actually picked them out myself. Fury gave them to me.”

Tony stopped them a few feet away from the group. “Are you sure that Fury is your friend? Cus friends don’t do this to people and say it’s a favor.”

Phil snorted. Before he could continue the banter, Skye interrupted. “Is that…?”

Tony interceded. “Phil’s hot, slightly younger, charming boyfriend. Yes, yes it is.”

Phil rolled his eyes and let go of Tony’s hand. May just raised an eyebrow before continuing her breakfast. Phil sat down next to May. Tony threw the small bag next to Phil and went to the kitchen to grab food. “Phil, what do you have to eat here?”

Phil smiled at Tony. “Just get me some cereal.”

Tony frowned. “Are you sure that’s enough?” Tony turned to May. “How much does he need to eat?”

Simmons answered for May. “He can eat as much as he is hungry for. The serum might have caused him to have faster than normal healing but it shouldn’t interfere with his metabolism.”

Tony snorted. “Tell that to Captain America. Anytime he gets injured, he comas for a while then eats me out of house and home… Well not really but if I wasn’t the richest man in America, I would be in the poor house between him and Thor.” Tony said as he poured out two bowls of cereal and added milk to them before walking over to Phil and sitting down. Tony didn’t invade Phil’s space as he normally did when they were at the tower. Phil knew that was because he didn’t feel safe on the bus but Phil still missed his presence next to him. 

Skye finally seemed to get over the shock of Phil’s significant other being on the plane. “That’s Tony Stark. You are dating Tony Stark. How does that even make sense?”

Phil tensed as he foresaw nothing good coming from Skye’s rant. “Skye, stand down.”

“No, you can’t be dating Tony Stark. His weapons killed thousands of people. He is an alcoholic, playboy who had no morals.” Skye said.

Phil noticed that Tony was seeming to loosen his muscles one by one. This was not a good sign from a man who was known to be as destructive as he was with very little effort. Actually, it was harder to get Tony to behave than tear someone apart. “You’re Skye right?” Tony began but before she could reply, he continued. “You were part of the Rising Tide, a terrorist group that captures and tortures people so they can create the perfect soldier. You were arrested twenty-seven times before you fell off the grid and tried to delete every old record of yourself. Tried being the main word here because as good of a hacker as you are, I am better. You pretend that you are trying to protect the people on this plane but you have been running surveillance them and have the gall of calling them your teammates. You have folders on everyone here and have tried to get more information about everyone you’ve met since you’ve joined S.H.E.I.L.D., which was only slowed down by that cuff on your wrist. You figured out a way around that thing in under a week. 

I might have been a class A jackass before but if you don’t read the news, I’ve turned a new leaf. My company now is the leader in green power. I don’t go out with those floozies anymore and haven’t since I returned from Afghanistan. I am, however, in a committed relationship with the man next to me. So stop trying to play house with Phil since we both know he’s not going to help you with your daddy issues.” Tony turned his back to Skye and faced Phil. “Now, you are supposed to be eating so you can get some rest. I’m not going to get another memo from Fury about ‘How to Take Care of Agents’.”

Phil decided to ignore Tony’s rant at Skye. Nothing he said wasn’t true though he could have put it more diplomatically. “The Director cced me on that memo. I think he had a point.”

Tony shrugged and smiled wickedly. “So I locked Robin Hood in the gym when I knew that Thor and Captain were going to find him after their personal training time.”

May snorted causing Tony to look at her. “Speaking of Katniss, I have a present for you.” Tony’s eyes swept the room. “Actually, I have presents for everyone.” He paused and pointed to Ward. “Your present still needs a little work but I’ll have it done by the end of the day.” Tony got up and walked to Simmons. “You first. JARVIS make the call.”

JARVIS came over to speakers. “Yes, sir.”

Phil could already feel himself getting tired. He didn’t know how much was his injury and how much was dealing with his boyfriend. “Tony?”

Tony mostly ignored Phil as he excitedly looked at the large screen in front of him. “JARVIS will leave with me. Well mostly, he’s still going to be with you but not here. I know you like to pretend that your S.H.E.I.L.D. secrets are secret. And aren’t you supposed to be eating? I see plenty of food left.”

A new voice came over the speakers. “Hello?”

Tony smiled as he heard the hesitant voice come over the speakers. “Hello, my science-bro from another mother.”

As alway when he was dealing with Tony, Bruce looked amused but bewildered. “Hi Tony. What do you want?”

Tony gasped dramatically and even put a hand over his heart to seal the deal. “I’m hurt. I can’t believe you think I wouldn’t call just because I missed you.”

There was a snort on the line. “I just saw you yesterday so again what do you want?”

Tony looked at Simmons. “Well, there’s this girl….”

Bruce cut in before Tony could go any farther. “I’m not going on another blind date. The last one almost turned me green.”

Looking a little embarrassed, Tony soldiered on with his conversation. “How was I supposed to know she was airhead?”

“If you actually talked to her for two minutes, you would have known.” Bruce argued with his back to the camera. Bruce had been working in the lab and Tony had interrupted him.

Tony shrugged as he leaned forward a little. “So I didn’t vet her. I just think you should go out more often.”

Bruce groaned and turned to glare at the other scientist through the camera since he was sure the Tony was monitoring him. “Tony, stop trying to push everyone around you to be happy. You’ve already got Pepper, Happy, Steve and Thor. Go play with them.”

“Ewww. I’m a committed man, Bruce. You should be ashamed.” Tony turned and winked at Phil who just rolled his eyes at Tony’s behavior. Tony laughed and turned to look at Bruce again.

“For the love of…” Bruce started to say.

Tony interrupted before Bruce started to yell at him. “Anyway, this isn’t that kind of girl.” He paused for a second. “Unless you want it to be. Not just you, Bruce but Simmons. Can I call you Jemma? Thanks, if Jemma wants to but I called because she is a biochemist and you are a biochemist and I’ve decided that my present to her was to talk to you.” Tony smiled as he threw his arms wide for dramatic effect. “Go on, Jemma. Talk to the man.”

Jemma looked a little petrified at speaking but Bruce was used to Tony’s antics. “Tony, do you have me on speakerphone?”

Tony winced, knowing that Bruce would not be happy with him in a few seconds. “Kind of.”

Bruce sighed as he rolled back to his computer. “JARVIS could you give me a visual of where Tony is and who he is with.”

“Aww but I was enjoying the feeling of stalking you. You were working so hard for the money. So hard for it honey.” Tony teased. 

Bruce seemed to be looking around the image in front of him before shaking his head. “Hello, my name is Bruce Banner. You might hear that name again when you see the newspaper article about the untimely death of Anthony Edward Stark.”

Phil started laughing at the entertainment that came from being connected to Tony Stark brought. “Good morning, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled slightly at the agent. “Hello Phil. I see you let Tony off his leash.”

“He conned me by giving me food and pretending he was here to help me recover from my injuries. Little did I know, it was all a ploy to run amok on my plane.” Phil smirked at the look of understanding that Bruce was giving him.

Tony turned and glared at Phil. “You aren’t helping.” Tony turned back to the image of Bruce. “Bruce, this is Dr. Jemma Simmons.”

Jemma meekly waved. “Hello, Doctor Banner. I have to say it’s an honor to meet you. I have read all of your papers on biochemistry. The paper on the healing factor actually was the foundation of a serum that I created that might be able to help the injured heal at least twenty-five times faster than normal.”

Bruce blinked before leaning forward. “How did you…”

Jemma finished Bruce’s question. “Isolate the healing factor from the growth factor without causing the serum to become inert? I…”

Tony held up his hands to forestall any more conversation. “Wait, as fascinating as this is. I think you and Bruce should move to the lab so you can be more hands on with your demonstrations.”

Bruce seemed to agree with Tony for once. “Of course, I would love to see how you did it. Can you send me the data that you pulled?”

Jemma nodded as she started to walk to the lab. “I have it on the lab computer.” 

“Great! JARVIS transfer the call and Bruce will meet you there.” Tony turned his focus onto Fitz. “I have some improvements for your little guys. They are amazing but…” Tony flicked his hand to the screen and the schematics came up. “If you check the upgrades, you can have live feedback, make them hardier and I’ve put in the newest information of surveillance into the file incase you want to upgrade that too. I understand if you don’t want to since I’ve kept my bots the same for decades but I thought that this might help.”

Fitz’s eyes became huge as his head kept going from Tony to the screen.  “Oh my God!! Tony Stark! You… I...How… You...”

Phil shook his head at his agent’s reaction to Tony. This is why he wanted to wait and ease the fact that he was dating Tony slowly into discussion before having him come and meet the team. But of course he should have realized that this was going to happen. Nothing went as planned when it came to Tony. “I thought you weren’t going to break my agents.”

Tony took a step away from Fitz and towards to Phil. He looked a little suspicious at the younger man as he watched him try to regain his ability to speak. “I didn’t know they would break that easily. Does he have a restart button?”

Ward came up behind Fitz and hovered protectively over his shoulder. “If he does, I think we would have found it by now.” He seemed to be a little territorial. 

Phil raised an eyebrow but Tony just smiled. “I’m sure you would have Agent Ward.” He looked back to Fitz. “If you want, I can help you with the upgrades.”

Fitz just nodded much to Ward’s amusement. “I’m going to get Fitz back to his normal state of being.” 

Tony stopped Ward before he had hauled Fitz out of the room. “Wait, I still have presents.” He grabbed the bag and pulled out a bracelet. He walked up to Skye and put it on her wrist. “Don’t say I’ve never given you anything.”

Skye looked at it for a second before speaking. “It’s more designer than my cuff.”

Tony grinned at the remark. “About that... JARVIS take it off.” The S.H.E.I.L.D. bracelet fell off much to the surprise of most of the room. Tony turned to look at his audience. “Don’t worry. The new bracelet has the same restrictions with an added learning software so if Skye finds new ways of hacking into places she shouldn’t, it will be reported to Phil and me. Also since I believe in being a team player, Skye has to get all of you to agree to release her from the bracelet. It’s only fair since she broke everyone’s trust.” 

Skye looked at Phil immediately then back to Tony. “That’s not fair. I didn’t do anything to you. You aren’t even part of the team.”

Tony folded his arms across his chest. “You tried to listen in on Phil’s phone calls with me. Kind of kills the moment when you have to sweep for bugs.”

After Skye looked for support but when she found none, she stomped off to her room. Tony went back to the sofa and looked critically at Phil. “I think it’s time for your nap.”

Phil shook his head fondly as he looked at Tony. His partner was absurd little man and Phil couldn’t love him more for it. Well, that was probably not true. Phil swore that the longer he was with Tony, the more he loved him.  

Fitz finally got over what had caused him to be a rambling mess. “You are Tony Stark and you want to help me with my tech?”

Tony smirked as he sat down next to Phil and began wolfing down his breakfast. “Yes.”

Fitz looked even more shocked by the answer. It was like he still didn’t believe what was happening. Phil could understand. He had felt the same way when he first met Captain America. 

“I have to go clean the lab. It’s a mess. I can’t have Tony Stark in there seeing…” Fitz started to walk and ramble. Ward just nodded at the group and followed him. 

“I think Fitz is coming around to me.” Tony said with a grin as he pulled a small envelope from the bag. “For you, my dear May.” 

May took the envelope and opened the flap. As she looked at the first picture, she started grinning. “How did you get these?” She flashed the top photo so Phil could see it. 

The photo was of Clint’s ass with May’s name on it. Phil knew that the writing wasn’t permanent since Clint would have called him immediately to complain about what his boyfriend had done to him. Phil couldn’t help the snort that came from his lips. 

Tony smiled at the beautiful and deadly woman. “Actually, Natasha helped. She drugged him and I wrote your name. She also helped pose him for the pictures.”

Phil yawned causing Tony to stand. “Come on. Up to bed you go.”

Shaking his head, Phil got up with Tony helping him. Not that he needed the assistance but Tony’s hovering was cute. “You can stay here if you want.”

Tony shook his head as he waved goodbye to May. “I’ll talk to May later after you are asleep.” Tony took Phil’s hand as they walked to Phil’s room. “Are going to be able to sleep in that suit?”

Phil shook his head as he opened the door and walked into the room. He heard the door close then felt Tony’s hands tugging his suit off of him. Tony took the jacket and put it back onto the hanger Phil had gotten it from earlier. He pushed Phil onto the bed and removed his shoes but before Phil could stand, Tony pushed his legs apart. 

Crouched in front of Phil, Tony nuzzled his crotch. “You promised that I would get dessert.”

Smiling at the quick change of attitude, Phil answer his boyfriend. "I did say that. You were well behaved for you at lunch but I think you should strip before we start.” Phil leaned over to kiss his forehead. “I don’t want you to make a mess of your clothes.”

Tony snorted softly as he got up to undress. “You just want to see me strip.”

Phil unbuckled his pants as Tony took a step back. “I wouldn’t mind a show.” Phil said casually  as he undid the buttons and unzipped his fly. 

Tony pouted but reached for the hem of his shirt and ripped it off of his body. Putting on a show for Phil wasn’t unusual for Tony. Tony had done it before when they were on the phone but he really wanted to touch Phil right now. 

Phil shook his head at speed that Tony was displaying. “I think a little slower.” Phil reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock. He started to stroke himself as he watched Tony.

Tony glared at the hand on Phil’s cock. He complained with his hands on his hips. “But you said…”

Phil laughed at the odd image in front of him. Tony looked like he was going to lecture him about fondling himself. “I promise you I’ll let you suck me off but I want to see you strip first.” Phil leaned back a little as he got comfortable. “Why don’t you pinch those nipples for me?”

Tony’s right hand went to his left nipple while his left started working on his pants. Tony pinched his nipple lightly and whimpered. He had never known that his nipples were so sensitive until he was with Phil. Then again, they could be becoming more responsive since Phil loved to see them being played with and anything Phil enjoyed, Tony seemed to enjoy as well. At least so far. 

“A little harder and I think you should leave your pants on for now. You haven’t taken off your shoes yet. I know you want to twist the nub for me. Don’t you?” This was almost exactly like their dirty phone calls in the middle of the night. Phil loved watching Tony playing with his body. Sometimes Phil would ask Tony to play with himself but not to get off until the next day. For all his complaining, Tony didn’t cause that much of a fuss about it. Just a little pouting but then he would go to sleep like a good little boy. 

Tony nodded as he tightened his hold on his nipple and twisted it the way he knew Phil enjoyed. He kicked off his shoes without thought and switched his right hand to his right nipple and tugged on it hard.

Phil leaned towards Tony as beckoned the brunette with a finger. “Come here, baby.”

Tony walked forward until he was right in front of Phil. Phil suddenly grabbed Tony’s hip with one hand and Tony’s clothed crotch with the other. Tony rocked into Phil’s hand even as the man on the bed tightened his hold on his groin until it was almost painful. “Phil?”

Phil let go of Tony and undid Tony’s pant so his penis was standing erect. Tony had apparently decided underwear was optional. It was not something that Phil disapproved of on Tony. “On your knees.” Phil commanded the man his deep no nonsense tone.

Tony elegantly knelt between Phil’s legs but didn’t touch Phil yet. Phil put his hand in Tony’s hair to control the genius from just wrapping his lips around his cock. It made Tony whimper with need as he tried to take Phil’s prick into his mouth. “What do you want, baby?”

Tony mewed as he licked his lips. Tony’s eyes were locked onto Phil’s prick. “Your cock. I want your cock.”

Phil tightened his hold on Tony’s hair. “I could tell but why?”

The rough treatment excited Tony. His breathing became erratic. “Because you taste so good.”

Holding back his laughter, Phil shook his head. “But that doesn’t mean I should let you suck me off. Why do you want it, baby?”

“Because it makes me happy when cum down my throat.” Tony said as he tried to lunged at the penis in front of him but Phil had a good hold of Tony’s head.

Phil was starting to lose his patience with Tony. He knew that if he let Tony slide on a simple question like this, it might mess up the dynamics that Phil wanted for their relationship. “Why do you want to blow me?”

At the sound of annoyance in Phil’s voice, Tony looked up at the other man. His gaze was pure adoration as he looked at the agent. “Because I like bring you pleasure.”

Phil relaxed his hold on Tony’s head as he finally got the right response. “So you want to bring me pleasure?”

Tony nodded as he rested his head against Phil’s thigh. “Want you to make you as happy as I am.” 

Phil let go of Tony’s head and leaned back. “Then go ahead.”

Tony’s mouth surrounded Phil the second he let go. The man was still inexperienced but he was more confident than he was earlier. Tony was still trying to deep throat him and Phil loved the sound of Tony literally gagging for him so he didn’t stop him. He felt a little guilty about it but Phil thought it was unbelievably hot as well. After a few minutes, Phil felt Tony grab his hand and pull it to the back of his head. Phil looked at Tony for a second before using the new leverage to thrust softly into Tony’s mouth. He tried to keep the movement shallow but it felt so good taking Tony’s mouth. Tony was moaning around his cock as he put up no resistance to Phil’s aggressive ways. Phil soon moved faster and faster until he spilt into Tony’s mouth.  Phil heard Tony moan as soon as he started coming. Phil felt Tony’s hands grip his thighs tightly causing Phil to realize that Tony was coming from sucking him off again. Tony won’t lift his mouth from Phil’s prick even after Phil had cum down his throat. Phil let Tony suckle on him until he was sensitive. He pulled out of Tony’s mouth and tried to tug Tony into his arms. Tony pulled away Phil only to pull Phil to his feet. “Let’s get you out of this suit so you can sleep now that you are relaxed.”

Phil let Tony undress him as he just stood still. “Is that what you are calling it now?”

Tony smiled wickedly as he worked on the buttons of Phil’s shirt. “I think it describes how you are now and if you are a good boy, I’ll help you relax later.”

Phil let Tony take off his shirt and pull down his pants. When he felt Tony’s hands start to yank at his boxers, Phil grabbed his hand to stop him. “I think I’m keeping these on for right now.”

Tony arched his eyebrow at the request. It seemed odd since he had finally seen Phil without his clothes.

Cupping Tony’s cheek, Phil explained. “I don’t want to push our luck with my resistance to your allure. Why don’t you go clean up and meet me for a nap?”

Tony leaned in and kissed Phil. After few minutes, Tony pulled away and walked to the bathroom. Phil laid down and tried to wait for Tony. He was half asleep when Tony came back. Tony laid down on right next to Phil. Phil threw his arm over Tony’s body and kissed Tony. “I don’t know how I got so lucky with you.”

Tony snorted at the comment. “I think you have it turned around. I got lucky with you.” Tony kissed Phil as he inched closer to the other man. “Now, go to sleep. Cap usually crashes hard after he gets something to eat. Thor had to carry him to bed at least twice last week. Though I think that might be because they enjoy it. Now that I think of it, Thor does take a long time to get back to us after he ‘puts Cap to bed.’ That’s sneaky. I don’t know….”

Phil started to fade as he listened to Tony speak. Having Tony with him made Phil feel more whole than he had in weeks. He fell into a deep slumber as Tony’s voice washed over him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Phil woke up to the smell of the food. He tried to pull Tony to him but he felt the cold bed next to him. He was unpleasantly surprised by that. He sat up to see Tony bringing a tray towards him. Phil smiled and moved so his back was against the headboard. Smiling up at Tony, Phil took the tray and motioned for Tony sit next to him. “Thank you, baby. Though I wish I woke up with you here.”

Tony kissed Phil as he started to eat from the plates that he brought. “I wanted to get to know your team plus I needed to talk to May. We got Ward’s gift perfect.” Tony smiled widely at his partner. “I think that I did good with everyone’s gift. Well, everyone except Skye but who really cares about her.”

That was a catty response even for Tony. Phil wondered what Tony was going to really use that bracelet for. He would have to ask JARVIS about what it really did later. “Tony…”

Tony shook his head to forestall Phil’s arguments. “Don’t worry. May won’t let me do anything to break any of your group. If you don’t trust me, trust her.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, baby,” Phil said fondly as he put his hand on Tony’s thigh. “I just know how your mischievous side gets away from you sometimes.”

Tony pouted at Phil. “But these are presents and anyway, I did lots of research before I decided to get the best gifts for everyone.”

“I’m sure you did. What did you get Ward anyway?” Phil really wanted to know. Tony seemed so excited about the gift. That could be very good or very bad. Though Ward hadn’t done anything to Tony so Phil probably shouldn’t really be worried. 

Tony smiled impishly as he took another bite. “Well, I was going to tell you but you were mean so you just have to wait until the morning to find out. I think breakfast will be pretty interesting.”

Phil just shrugged as he started to eat. He really didn’t care enough to fight with Tony about what he had gotten the group. He knew that Tony wanted them to like him but Phil didn’t care either way as long as their didn’t get into a physical fight. His team didn’t make decisions about what he did during his downtime. The only people who mattered had already stated that though they were confused by his choice, they did not disapprove of Tony. That was enough for Phil. “So what did you do when I was out cold?”

“I worked with Leo like I promised. He seemed to calm down to a normal over-the-top genius when we got into his lab. Jemma was in there talking to Bruce.” Tony pointed at Phil with his fork. “I like her. If I didn’t already have a brilliant biophysicist, I would steal her from you in a heart beat.”

Phil shrugged at Tony’s crazy idea that people were like collector’s dolls. Then again, that might be why the Avengers were living at the tower right now. “Technically, they are S.H.E.I.L.D.’s so you would be stealing her from them, not me.”

Tony devilishly smiled at the man. “That makes me want her more, not less.” Tony ate a few more bites. “So what do you want to do today?”

As he pondered Tony’s question, Phil kept eat. “I want to spent the rest of the day hanging out up here. Just the two of us.”

Smiling, Tony nodded in agreement. “I was hoping you would say that. I already told the kids not to disturb us for the rest of the night.”

As he shook his head, Phil pulled Tony closer to him. “So what has happened in the last few days for you?”

Tony launched into colorful stories about what was happening around the tower as the two of them ate. Hawkeye had been visiting Tony in his lab and started helping with the trajectories needed for some of the Iron Man weapons. Tony was amazed at how Clint’s mind was so quickly when it came to the complex math. Add in his years of experience in the field and Clint had help Tony with a few other project for new weapons for the team. 

Natasha had been on a mission for a week and a half so there was little to say about her. She came back in one piece and promptly taken to scaring Tony mindless by jumping out of walls. To add insult to injury, she would drag Tony into the gym to make him “more mindful of his surroundings.” Tony thought she just like to see him being thrown around the gym. 

Cap was coming down to visit almost every day still. Their friendship had only gotten stronger in the last few weeks. The two seemed so comfortable that even the media was saying that they were together. The first time Tony heard that he almost fell over he was laughing so hard. Cap had apparently turned red and refused to say anything. That of course lead Tony to tease Cap until he threatened to call Phil on him. 

Thor mostly hung out with Cap and tried to understand Earth culture. He took Cap with him to museum and to eat at exotic places. Tony thought that was delightful since neither of them knew what modern American culture was like but they both seemed to enjoy time exploring together. Tony did however make sure one of them always had a phone on them so Tony could have them picked up if they ever got lost.

His science bro was awesome as always. Tony had dragged him out for some expos with hm. Bruce seemed uncomfortable at first but when he met the people who had written some of the most innovating papers in his field, the fanboy just took over. Bruce now chatted with dozens of scientists all over the world on a regular basis. 

Phil listened patiently as Tony spoke. Tony had moved tray off the bed as soon as they were done and then stripped down before he went back to bed. Tony was sitting between his Phil’s legs. Phil started to play with Tony’s nipples as he listened to Tony talk. He made sure it wasn’t enough to make Tony stop talking but it did cause the usually garrulous man to pause often. When Tony threw his arm back and around Phil’s neck, Phil began pinching and twisting the nubs with vigorously. Tony was mewing under the harsh treatment but as normal, he did nothing to stop the onslaught. 

“Baby, I haven’t been able to tease you in so long. Are you going to be good while I play with you?” Phil whispered as he marked Tony’s neck. 

Whimpering, Tony nodded. He let his head fall back as he relaxed back into Phil’s care. 

“Remember, you can’t cum until I tell you and I probably won’t tell you for awhile today.” Phil said as he groped Tony’s body. Phil kissed Tony’s neck as his fingers flicked and pinched Tony’s nipples. After few minutes of tormenting Tony, Phil moved them so Tony was on his back. Phil kissed Tony as he laid down on top of him. Tony wrapped his arms around Phil’s shoulders and his legs wrapped around Phil’s hip as they made out. Tony moaned as they kissed roughly. The kissing had lit a fire in both of them. Phil moved down until he had Tony’s nipple in mouth. He bite down on Tony’s left nipple and Phil could feel Tony buckle up against his body. As he moved his body to hold Tony down if his buckled again, Phil sucked on Tony’s nipple and licked it as he tried to soothe the nub. When Phil thought that Tony had calmed down, he bite down again and tugged the nipple with his teeth. Phil felt drops of pre-cum from Tony’s tip against his stomach but that didn’t stop the torment. Phil kept bringing Tony to the brink with the pained pleasure until his left nipple was angry and bruised. When Phil was done with his treatment of the left nipple, he did the same with the other. By the time Phil had finished with Tony’s chest, Tony mindlessly begging Phil for release.

Phil pushed Tony’s legs off of him as he wiggled down Tony’s body. Phil tried to take Tony into his mouth but the billionarie fought him. Phil scrapped his finger across Tony’s anus and the man buckled into Phil’s mouth. Tony tossed his head from side to side as he tried not to cum. Phil knew that he hadn’t given the other man permission but he wanted to know how far Tony would take his willingness to obey his rules. After a few minutes, Phil pulled away from Tony completely. He looked at this lover who was fighting for control of his own body. His hands were almost white as he clenched the sheets. His breathing was harsh and his lips were parted as he panted. Part of Phil wanted to let Tony find his release but mostly he wanted to watch Tony as he fell completely into his control. Phil walked to the table where Tony had taken their tray and grabbed his glass of water. He went back to the bed and plucked out a piece of ice. He dropped the ice onto Tony’s stomach and watched Tony’s muscles tense. Phil put the glass on the bedside table and glided the ice down to Tony’s prick. “I think you need some help obeying me, baby.”

Tony didn’t reply other than his breath catching when the ice made its way to the tip of his penis. Phil bent down to lick up the melted ice from Tony’s cock before replacing the sliver with a new piece. Phil let Tony’s erection soften until it waned to almost nothing then reached into his bedside and grabbed lube. Phil quickly coated two fingers and pushed them into Tony. “There you go. I bet that’s what you wanted whole time.” Phil felt Tony’s anus clench his fingers. “Do you know why I never let you do this to yourself?”  Phil waited for Tony to shake his head before continuing to speak. “Because this is mine. I’m the only one who should know how tight you are.” Phil grabbed a pillow and placed it under Tony’s hips before moving away. After surveying Tony’s body, Phil ducked down and bit Tony hard on the inner thigh next to his groin. Tony thrashed under the harsh treatment but Phil held him down until he felt satisfied that he left his mark. Phil pulled his head away to see his teeth mark on Tony’s left thigh but no blood. He had bitten deep enough that it was a near thing. He let his fingers lightly caress the mark as he looked to see that Tony was erect again. “It seems like you enjoyed that almost as much as me.” Phil grabbed another piece of ice and placed it on Tony’s balls. “You’re going to feel that mark every time you take a step especial in those tight jeans you like to wear.” 

Tony hissed but made no move to pull away from Phil and his icy treatment. He just laid there with his eyes watching Phil’s every movement. Tony’s eyes were entirely black except a small ring of brown. Phil knew that Tony was probably well out of his mind with pleasure and pain. The genius would be barely able to speak right now. When the ice melted, Phil took his cold fingers and thrusted two of them right into Tony’s hot hole. The genius arched his back and screeched at the intrusion. Phil laughed as he bent over to bite Tony’s nipple while fingering the genius. Phil felt Tony’s hands on the back of his head as he tormented Tony’s nipples again. Phi knew they were probably sensitive after what he had done earlier but he just couldn’t resist. Phil leaned back as he spoke. “I think those hands need something to do. I want you to grab the headboard with your right hand and that naughty left one can start playing with these nubs of yours.” 

Tony whimpered but he obeyed Phil’s instructions. His head fell back into the pillow as his right hand reached for the headboard. When he finally managed to get his arm to move into position, Tony’s left hand started to softly tweak his right nipple. Even the light caress shot though his body making him buckle. 

Phil smiled down at Tony as he thrashed. “That’s right. Just a little tighter, baby. I want you to feel it.” Phil pulled his fingers out of Tony and reached for the glass again. There was only one piece of ice left.  It was bigger than the rest had been but he didn’t want to use it to sedate Tony’s cock like the other times. No, he had better plans for it. He placed the glass back down and went to grab a towel. This would be a little messy but considering how Tony was reacting to the ice, Tony’s response would be amazing.  

Phil placed the towel under Tony’s hip and took the last peice of ice out of the the glass. “Baby, I want you to grab the headboard with both of your hands.” Phil waited for Tony to listen to his commands before continuing. “Now, you liked my icy finger in you so much I think I want to see what you would do with this ice cube in that beautiful ass of yours. Now, it’s a smaller than two of my finger so I know you can take it for me and I know you want to, don’t you?”

Tony responded by moaning Phil’s name as he looked adoringly at tormentor. Phil took that as a yes and placed the ice segment against Tony’s hole. He waited for a few seconds before he pushed the whole piece into Tony. The sphincter of the anus spasmed at the intrusion but the ice soon disappeared into Tony’s ass. Tony started to buckle immediately and wildly. Phil ran his hand soothingly up and down Tony’s thighs as he watched the little hole. Phil could see a little water start to drip out of Tony. Phil responded immediately. “Don’t let a drop out, baby. I want to see you hold it in for me just until I tell you to cum. Clench those ass muscles.”

Tony whimper but Phil saw him tense to hold in the water like Phil asked him. “You’re so good, baby. So good for me. What do you want as a reward? Come on, baby. Tell me what you want.”

Tossing his head side to side, Tony softly groaned, “Cock.”

Phil started to lower his head. “You want me to blow you?”

Tony shook his head and tried to focus on words. It seemed cruel to make him think at a time like this. “Your cock.”

Phil froze for a second. “You want my cock. You want to suck me down for a reward baby?”

Tony nodded as he mewed. Phil knew that Tony was only half present during the conversation but he had given Phil an astonishing answer. Phil was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth so he stripped and moved up the bed to straddle Tony’s head. Tony’s eyes were blessed out with pleasure as he craned his neck to suck Phil into his mouth. Phil grabbed the headboard for balance as he lightly thrusted into Tony’s mouth. It didn’t take long for him to cum down Tony’s throat. He was already very aroused by playing with Tony’s body. The low moan from the genius caused Phil to turn and see Tony cum all over himself. Phil smiled as he continued to release. When he finally climbed off of Tony, Phil couldn’t help to smile at the dopey look on his face.  Phil bend over and kissed Tony. “You okay?”

Tony nodded as he reached out for Phil. Phil shook his head and tugged Tony to sit up. “Let’s get a quick rinse in the shower then we can come back here and cuddle.”

Tony tried to get up but he was boneless. After three or four tries, he got out of bed and staggered to the bathroom. Phil grabbed the towel and quickly followed Tony into the shower. It didn’t turn out to be much of a shower since Tony barely let go of Phil. Phil took it in stride and settled for just getting the cum off of them before he pulled Tony out of the shower and into bed. 

Phil made sure that Tony was dry before he put on a pair of boxers and going to bed. He had an exciting day and nothing ended a day better than having Tony in his arms. He spooned Tony as he was wrapped in arms around the dazed man. As his groin hit Tony’s behind, Phil could feel himself started to harden. Phil almost laughed. Evidently, Tony was going to reduce his refractory period by leaps and bounds.  He kissed the back of the man’s head as he followed him to sleep. 

____________________________

Phil woke up to Tony muttering and typing on a tablet. Apparently, the other man had stayed in bed just to keep Phil company this time. Phil smiled as he snuck a hand behind Tony’s neck to give him a kiss. Tony smiled at the touch and leaned down for an enthusiastic kiss. Tony’s hand snaked down to Phil’s cock. “Can I take care of this for you?”

He thrust into Tony’s grasp as he nodded. It was turning out to be a great morning. “Yes, but I just want your hand.”

Tony raised an eyebrow as he tightened his grip on Phil. “Why?”

Phil laughed at the incredulous look on Tony’s face. “I don’t want you to cum until later. I plan on spanking your tight ass red after breakfast and I think making you wait for that sounds like fun.”

Tony’s hand started to moved faster as he moaned at Phil’s words. The man knew how to paint a picture. “Phil.”

“I want to know that when you go back to work tonight, that you’ll be thinking of me.” Phil stated as he thrust earnestly into Tony’s hand. 

Gasping, Tony tucked his head under Phil’s chin. “You are evil and of course, I’ll be thinking about you. I alway think about you.”

Phil smiled as he pulled Tony close at kiss him again. The pair kept kissing until Phil spent himself in Tony's hand. Tony brought his hand up to his lips and licked all of the cum. Phil allowed him to finish before pulling Tony in for a kiss. 

After a few minutes, Tony pulled away. "Come on. Let's go down. I want to see if my present worked out the way I wanted it to."

Phil climbed out of the bed and moved to join Tony in the bathroom. After brushing their teeth and peeing, the pair dressed and went downstairs. The women from the team were already there when Tony and Phil made it to the kitchen. Phil guided Tony to an empty chair before going to the fridge and grabbed some eggs to make breakfast. The group was silent. Tony wasn’t much of a morning person, May hardly spoke when in a group, and Simmons usually needed a speaking point before she started to ramble but Skye was never this silent. Considering how well Tony and she were getting along, Phil took the quiet as a gift. When he finished making food for Tony and himself, Phil took a seat next to Tony before finally asking, "Where are Ward and Fitz?" 

Simmons answered with her perky voice coated with naughtiness. "Well, I heard odd noises from Fitz’s room last night.”

Phil gave Tony a look as the genius smiled back. Before Phil could question him, Fitz walked out of his room slowly especially when he noticed everyone was looking at him. A second later, Ward followed Fitz out while acting as if it was completely normal for him to come out of the scientist’s room. 

Simmons smiled brightly at the pair. “Did you two have a nice night?”

Fitz froze for second before moving to sit in his normal seat next to her. Phil had to hold back the laugh that threaten to come out when Fitz winced as he sat. He looked to see Ward’s smug smile as Ward placed a cup of coffee in front of Fitz. Fitz gave Ward a dopey smile in return. 

Before anyone else could say anything, a call came into the bus and an image appeared before them. It was Director Fury. Half of the group’s jaw dropped when they saw him. Most of them had never interacted with him before this. He was kind of a legend at S.H.E.I.L.D. Everyone knew him and might of seen him in the corners of their eyes but not like this. Not large and glaring down at them. It now made sense why everyone seemed frightened by the man with an eyepatch. “Stark, I heard that you are now dropping in on a secret S.H.E.I.L.D. airplane without clearance to even know there was one much less where it currently is.” Fury glare went up a notch as he spoke. Simmons later said she thought the blood vessels in his neck were about to burst. 

Without looking at the image, Tony waved his hand at Fury. “Nick, I would say nice to see you but we both know that’s a lie.”

Phil tried admonish the genius. “Tony…”

Fury cut Phil off before he could finish. “The last thing I want to do is talk to you either but it looks like I need you to go and look into situation. Normally, I would hate to call you in but you are the closest person. The rest of the Avengers will be there within the hour but I want eyes in the area before then.”

Tony got up from the table and mock saluted the director. “Fine but you owe me.”

Phil interrupted before Fury and Tony could get into an argument. He knew that Tony still hadn’t forgiven the director for hiding Phil from him. Actually, most of the Avengers felt that way. Only Natasha and Clint were okay with the decision but they knew Phil was alright a few days after New York. “I’ll make sure that Tony is on his way. Good day, Director.”

Tony snorted as he echoed Phil. “Yeah, good day Director.”

Phil turned off the call then grabbed Tony. “Come on. Let’s get you suited up so you can get to work.”

Tony gently pulled out of Phil’s grip and kissed him on the cheek. “The suit comes to me now. Remember.”  Tony pushed a button on his wrists and his suit started to fly out the door of Phil’s office and started to surround him. Piece by piece they started to slam into the man until he was completely covered. When he was fully armoured, Tony smiled widely. “Don’t you just love upgrades?”

Phil smiled as he walked around Iron Man. “Nice work but don’t want to get in trouble with the director.” Phil turned to Tony with mischief clear in his eyes. “He controls my vacation days, after all.”

Tony nodded before turning to exit the door next to him. “See you soon.” Tony disappeared from view as he flew out into the sky. 

Phil smiled as he turned to look at his team. He knew that all the attention was on him at this moment but he also knew how to distract people.  “So Ward seems to be having a good morning judging by Fitz’s limp.”

Fitz squawked as he turned red. “No, I mean yes.”

With attention squarely on the new couple, Phil faded into the background. He ate his breakfast as he listened the rest of his group try to pry details out of the two. He, however, was thinking about his boyfriend who was going to save the day.

______________________

The next few months were filled with Tony sneaking onto the plane every few nights and long phone calls about how much they missed each other. Every time Phil saw Tony, he wanted to lock him away and keep Tony all to himself. He knew his job would never allow him to have a regular love life but Tony was the first time he actually regretted it. They never seemed to have enough time together. Either one of them could be called at any moment. The fact that Tony was based in New York and Phil was on a plane made meeting even harder. Phil was also worried that if he tried to get reassigned to the Avengers or even New York Tony might feel caged into the relationship. Or Phil thought that until he got an unusual phone call from Nick after a long mission with radio silence. 

Phil had walked onto the plane to an incoming call. Knowing that Nick had probably used surveillance to make sure he was on the plane, Phil sighed and picked up the call with his group trailing in behind him. 

“Phil, I don’t know whether to congratulate you or tell you how sorry I am.” Fury said but Phil was sure he was smirking on the other side of the line. 

Furrowing his brows, Phil questioned Nick. “I’m don’t know what you are talking about, sir.”

A video came over the monitor. It was clearly Tony during an interview. Phil remembered Tony saying that Pepper wanted him to do some press for the new tech coming out of Stark Enterprises. Tony looked tired and irritated. Phil had a bad feeling as soon as he saw Tony’s face. The interviewer was a blond, female reporter, who was clearly trying to flirt playfully with Tony. Phil felt his jaw tense as he watched the interview.

“So you have been quiet on the dating scene after your break-up with Pepper Potts. She has been spotted with your bodyguard but you haven’t been seen with anyone.” She smiled as she leaned in close to Tony.

Tony was using his public smile as he tried to laugh off the comment. “I think Happy and Pepper make the perfect couple. They are much better together than Pepper and I were.”

The interviewer smiled back at Tony as she continued. “But what are your plans? I mean last time we spoke, you said that Ms. Potts was the only person in your life that you could see a future with. Has that changed?”

Tony responded as he leaned back into his chair. “I have found someone new and I have to say that that they are a better fit for me than Pepper was. Even though I know I’ll love Pepper for as long as I live.”

The report nodded sympathetically. “But do she know that you care about her as much as Ms. Potts? You never made your interest in Ms. Potts subtle yet we have never heard anything about your knew significant other.”

Tony had an evil glint in his eyes after those remarks making Phil hold his breath and pray that Tony didn’t do anything too crazy. “You know, you’re right.” Tony turned to the camera before speaking again. “Honey, I know you know I love you but maybe we should make this whole thing official. Marry me?”

There was utter silence both on the screen and in the plane before Tony took off his mike and started to move off screen. “I have things to do now. Thanks for the insight.”

The interviewer finally got her sense back as she turned to the camera and signed off the air. Nick Fury came up on the monitor. “So far, Stark has written his proposal in the air over his tower, taken full page ads in four different newspapers, has put an ad on the TV and called my office every hour to see where you are. I think you are the most wanted man on the planet right now since no one except me, Ms. Potts, your team and the Avengers knows who you are.”

Skye started to laugh hysterically and was soon joined by the rest of Phil’s team. They all had gotten used to Tony in the last few months. Skye and Tony had even become friends after she started to respect his relationship with Phil and the privacy of others. Tony had even helped her hack into S.H.E.I.L.D. to get more information about her childhood. Skye’s laughter trailed off as she spoke. “You got proposed to by a man who can’t keep a secret and you work for S.H.E.I.L.D.”

Phil tried to calm himself by thinking about how red Tony’s ass was going to be after he finally got his hands on him but another side of Phil was relieved Tony took a step to be more committed to the relationship. Phil thought about the wedding rings he had in his office. They were his parents old rings but he had always wanted to use them when he eventually got married. So the engagement ring probably wouldn’t work for Tony but if they got the others resized, Phil would think they would be perfect. Phil made sure to school his facial features as he spoke to Nick. “Well sir, I think I’ll need some time off for a honeymoon and I would be honored if you would preside over the wedding.”

Nick’s head fell back as he laughed. “I’ll see what I can do but I’m going to be at that wedding. Just make sure it’s quiet.”

As quiet as anything that was involving Tony was thought by everyone since this all started by a TV interview. Phil shook his head at the thought his partner’s stunt. The reporter was right. Tony really didn’t do subtle. “Actually, I need to go over details with you.”  Phil glanced at May, who seemed to understand what Phil wanted to discuss. She nodded as she started to move to the cockpit.

Phil moved to his office with the knowledge that the call would be transferred. He spoke as he moved. “JARVIS, how long before Tony is here?”

JARVIS came over the speakers. “Sir will reach the plane in 5.4 minutes.”

Phil sat behind his desk and picked up his phone call with Fury. “So I need a favor….”

______________________________________

Phil heard the clanging of Tony’s armor as he got ready for the man. He had his mom’s engagement ring in his hand and though he knew that Tony wouldn’t be able to wear on his finger it without problems in his lab, Phil still wanted Tony to have it. He went down on one knee as he waited for Tony to open the door to his office. 

The door flew open as Tony came still in his Iron Man suit. “Phil, I…” Tony froze as he looked at Phil. 

Phil smiled up at the speechless man. “Anthony Edward Stark, will you marry me?”

Tony laughed as he grabbed Phil in a hug. “YES!!! Fuck yes!”

Phil let Tony dance around with him in his arms for a few minutes before pulling away from him. He unlatched the left gauntlet when he was set back on the ground. The ring barely fit onto Tony’s pinkie finger when Phil tried to slip it but Tony looked so happy just seeing the ring there that Phil thought it was perfect.  “Tony, get out of the armor so we can celebrate.”

Tony’s eyes flickered down to Phil’s crotch. Tony had become obsessed with sucking Phil off whenever he could. Tony had even told Phil he enjoyed it more than having Phil blow him. Phil took it as yet another sign of how submissive Tony really was. It was amazing that no one else had been able to see how much Tony needed someone to take care of him in his life. Moving away from Tony, Phil started to take off his clothing. He made sure to put his clothes in the hamper as he shed his layers. He was under the water when Tony came up behind him. He didn’t let Tony snuggle up to him when Tony joined him. Phil turned and grabbed Tony by the neck. “Suck me.”

Tony didn’t need to be told again as he fell to his knees and took Phil into his mouth. Tony had gotten more of Phil’s cock down his throat every time he tried to pleasure Phil but he hadn’t been able to get him completely into his mouth so far. It had bothered Tony especially when Phil had let it slip that a few men had been able to get his massive organ down their throats. Tony had made it a personal mission to become a man who could handle Phil and his large size. 

Phil grabbed the back of Tony’s head to control the man. Phil started to thrust into Tony’s mouth causing the man to gag. “You want it, don’t you baby? You want to choke on my cock. I bet you miss it when you’re at home and your stomach doesn’t have my seed in it. Do you hunger for the taste of me, baby?”

Tony moaned at words. He hummed in agreement without moving his lips from Phil’s cock. He agreed with everything Phil said. He was greedy for Phil’s prick. Tony knew that Phil could be done with his mouth in a few minutes or take hours. One memorable night, Phil kept his cock in Tony’s mouth for two hours while he did paperwork. Tony crouched under the desk while he suckled on Phil’s prick. Phil came after he was done with his documents and he could enjoy Tony’s ministrations. Phil rewarded Tony by spanking Tony until he came over his lap followed by Phil playing with his ass until Tony begged for him to stop because he couldn’t stand to release again. 

Today, Phil didn’t seem ready to wait. It was only a few minutes until he came down Tony’s throat. After Phil was spent, he pulled Tony to his feet and kissed him. He grabbed the soap to clean Tony as the genius stayed relaxed in his arms. As usual, Tony had cum at the same time as Phil but he was quickly hardening. The pair quietly finished their shower and moved to the bed naked. Phil pulled Tony close to his body. He kissed the brunette before he spoke. “I don’t want a big wedding and I can’t wait to be married to you.”

Tony smiled shily. “Me, too.”

Phil paused before he resumed speaking. “Let’s get married on Friday.”

Tony jerked back in shock. “You mean in four days?”

Phil nodded as he started to think about what they needed to get done for a quick ceremony. “It gives Lt. Rhodes time to get to New York and make sure the rest of the Avengers are in town. The only people I’m able to invite are on this bus and at HQ so that leaves a small party.”

Tony let it soak in for a second before he nodded. “Okay, that sounds good though you might have to hide me from Rhodey. He’s already mad that I didn’t tell him I was that serious with someone. The rush wedding is going to make him think I’m knocked up.”

Phil laughed as he rolled on top of Tony. “I’ll protect you from him and anyone else who tries to hurt you.” Phil rocked his hips into Tony’s. “I can’t wait until our honeymoon. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re not going to be able to walk normal for a week.”

Snickering, Tony wrapped himself around Phil. “I think with that massive thing between your legs makes sure that’s going to happen.”

Phil rolls them so Tony is on top of him. Pulling his arm back, Phil slaps Tony on his ass. “And you can’t wait for it.”

Tony relaxes down onto Phil’s body. “I can’t wait for a lot of things like being Mr. Agent but I think you are worth it.”

Phil wrapped his arms Tony. “You’re worth it, too.”

_________________________________

The next few days were filled with wedding planning. Phil and Tony didn’t have a lot of planning to do but they did have to fight off all the questions from the media about what was happening. Not that Phil really had a hand in that. It was mostly Tony double talking his way through his normal circuit. At the end, no one knew if Tony was getting married for real or if it was a gag to get more air time for the new Stark tablet. The reception became very low key with Natasha and Bruce cooking for them. The suits for the wedding were done by Tony’s personal tailor under an alias so no one would know that Tony and three other people were getting new suits. Getting a dress for Pepper to walk Tony down the aisle was actually the easiest of all the preparations since she just took Natasha out shopping and no one questioned why a CEO would need such an elegant gown. 

Phil was able to sneak out of the tower a few times to get a surprise for Tony. The pair had decided that just staying in the tower on their floor would be a perfect way to celebrate. Fury had come through with a license that would be sealed to keep Phil save incase anyone wanted to use him for leverage against Tony. Tony had been more adamant about that than Phil had been. 

The morning of the wedding, Phil awoke a little grouchy since Tony was not in bed with him. A few seconds later, a grin broke across his face. He was getting married to Tony today. The wedding was early in the day. Tony wanted to get the wedding over with so they could party for most of the day but still have time for themselves at night. 

Phil took a quick shower and looked at the changes he made last night after Tony was taken away from him by Lt. Rhodes and Pepper. He had added the extra nozzles to the shower and a bench in the corner for Tony to lay on if they were playing in the bathroom. He had discovered that the toilet had a bidet installed into it. Phil should have known that Tony would have gotten a toilet with all the trimmings. Phil washed and got out of the shower after testing the nozzles. He knew he didn’t have that much time to get ready. Clint’s excitement about being the best man was going to kick in soon so it was better that he was dressed and ready for it than the man finally figuring out how to get onto Tony’s and his floor. 

A few minutes later, JARVIS came over the speakers stating that Clint was trying his luck with the vents. Phil quickly moved to the elevator to get to Clint’s floor. When Phil got to Clint’s room, he saw his team sitting with Natasha, Clint, Nick and Nick’s wife. Phil felt a pang of guilt that he couldn’t invite his brothers or their families to the wedding but Phil had planned to visit them after S.H.E.I.L.D. came up with a plausible explanation as to how he came back from the dead. 

Nick walked up to Phil and slapped him on the back. “Well, I have to say that you chose someone who will keep you on your toes for the rest of your life.”

Clint snorted at the rose his beer bottle in salute. “It’s like that Chinese curse, ‘may you live in interesting times.’”

May hit him on the back of the head. “Says the man who jumps off of skyscrapers for fun.”

The marksman grinned at the agent next to him. “Everyone needs a hobby.”

Skye leaned forward in her low cut dress, showing that she cleaned up well. Phil noticed that Natasha was looking at her with interest. “Is it true that you couldn’t stand Tony when you first met him?” She asked as she got up and went to grab two drinks. She passed the second one to Natasha but didn’t make eye contact as she went back to her seat.

Phil looked at Fury, Natasha and Clint before sighing. It seemed that Black Widow was going to have a playtoy for the night. Really, Phil had no room to talk but he hoped both women knew what they were doing. “Well, you have to understand the circumstances around me first meeting Tony. I’m not saying he’s not trying on the best of days but that was different. He had…” Phil began telling stories about his and Tony’s relationship. Though his team had met Tony numerous times, Phil still felt uneasy telling them about his personal life. Considering what was going to happen in the next few days, Phil felt like he owed them. The stories were interrupted by Clint, Natasha and Fury putting their spin on what happened. Phil didn’t notice how much time had passed until Steve came to get them. Captain America had been on the short list for best man. Well, it would have been Bruce, Rhodey, and Steve as best men if Tony had his way but Phil said that would mean that there would be no one attending the wedding since everyone would be part of it. Tony finally agreed but he whined enough to get put over Phil’s lap for a few good swats. 

Steve smiled at everyone as he came into the room. “It’s time to go down unless you want Tony to think that you are having cold feet.”

Phil calmly stood and walked to the elevator. He was tailed by the group. “I can’t wait to be married to that crazy man.”

Steve nodded. If anyone could commiserate with having an unusual husband, it would be Steve. Thor and Steve had been married for a few months and it was apparent to most people as soon as they saw how Thor reacted to Steve getting even the smallest scratch. Steve was slowly wearing the alien down to be a normal level of concern but Thor was not known for his self restraint. 

Everyone settled into their places for the wedding and waited for Tony. Lt. Rhodes walked down the aisle before Tony when the music started since he was Tony’s best man but Phil didn’t notice since Tony finally stepped out and everything blurred away for Phil. He heard music playing but Phil couldn’t concentrate on anything but the handsome man walking towards him. Pepper was walking Tony down the aisle in a beautiful blush dress but Tony in the black tux next to her stole the show as far as Phil was concerned. It seemed that Tony felt the same since his eye’s never left Phil’s. When Tony stood next to him, Phil grabbed his hand from Pepper and turned to Fury. Nick was smiling at the pair of them. 

“Dearly beloved, we are here today to watch these two men joined by the bonds of marriage. As this isn’t the typical couple, this isn’t a typical wedding. These two men have gone through terrible trials in their lives and to know that they have been able to find comfort in each give credence to the idea that there is someone out there for everyone.” Fury paused to look at his wife who was smiling at him. “Now, they have decided to say their own vows though how that is okay knowing Stark’s history, I don’t know.”

Phil laughed at the remark but knew that it was in good fun. Tony might not be able to keep secrets from the public at times but it had also made it so much easier for the two of them to be in a relationship together because of his lack of discretion. Phil rarely didn’t know what was happening inside the genius’s head unless it had to do with his machines. 

Fury turned towards Tony and nodded at the man. “You’re up first, Stark.” 

Tony grinned widely at Fury and for once it was a real smile devoid of all mockery. “Thanks, Nick. I’ll take it from here.” Tony grabbed Phil’s other hand as well and turned the man to look at him. “So as you know, I’m Tony Stark.” The crowd laughed. Everyone knew that. “But I’m a better Tony Stark because of you. I’m a Tony Stark, who might not die of cirrhosis of the liver by the time he’s fifty-five, who learned how to give people a second chance, and who believes that sometimes people do stick around.” Tony squeezed Phil’s hands as he loved adoringly at his soon-to-be-husband. “The last few months after you came back from the dead.” Tony threw a glare at Fury before turning back to Phil. “I’ve felt safer, calmer, and more loved than I have my entire life. Anyone can tell you I was a mess when you were gone. I barely made it out of bed but now, I’ve been created more patents than ever, actually sleep in a bed instead of the lab and you somehow gave me a team full of mother hens to take care of me when you are not around. Now that we are getting married, I hope to make you as happy as I am even though I’m not sure that’s even possible. After all, there is only one Philip Michael Coulson and I got him. But I promise you that I love you with all that I am and will love you more every day that I’m with you.” Tony pulled Phil’s hand to his lips and kissed it. 

Even Fury looked impressed by the speech if the smile that threatened to come out meant anything. Fury nodded to Phil to speak. “Phil?”

Phil yanked Tony into a quick kiss before he said his vows. “You are Anthony Edward Stark as you know.” Tony laughed at he spin of his first line. “But I’m just Phil. When Pepper told me that you missed me as much as you did, I was in shock because I didn’t think someone like me could be as important as I was to you. I remember hearing about your crazy escapades when I was younger and surprise, surprise, I collected magazines  with you on the cover of GQ. They are in storage right now. When I first got to meet you, you lived up to that crazy, self-absorbed, larger than life image you had in the articles I read. The man who drank every night and slept with every woman who came his way and all the while seeming to be a genius on the side. Since I started working with you, I realized how wrong all those journalists were about who you really are. You let a group of relative strangers move into your house without a blink of your eye. When you go into battle, you are usually the first person in and the last person out. You never seem to think about your own needs. The most important thing to me though is that you let me in and let me be a part of the crazy life that you have. You’ve let me see things that no one else has and proved that you are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the out. I know we both are a little old to be married for the first time but you are worth the wait.”

Fury spoke when Phil finished. “And now the rings. Stark.”

Tony took the ring from Lt. Rhodes and smiled excitedly at Phil. “With this ring, I thee wed.” He slide it into place then brought the ringed finger to his lips.

Clint gave Phil as nudge since Phil was so entranced with Tony that he didn’t heard Nick call his name. Tony arched an eyebrow showing his amusement with what had happened. Taking the ring, Phil spoke, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Fury slapped his hands on both of their backs. “And with the power invested in me by S.H.E.I.L.D., New York and most international governments, I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mr. Phil Coulson. You may now kiss your husband.”

Tony smiled as Phil leaned in to kiss him. “You don’t like it? I told Fury to say that last part. Now kiss me, Mr. Coulson.”

Phil laughed as he grabbed Tony and kissed him deeply. He even dipped the genius back as the kiss became more heated. Eventually, the married couple came up for air and smiled brightly at the group of friend applauding them. They walked down the aisle to kitchen as the chairs were moved out of the way for a dance hall. When they reached the kitchen, Phil pulled Tony into another kiss. The genius went willingly and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck as he eagerly returned Phil’s passion. Phil backed them up until Tony was against the counter. Tony moaned softly at the rough treatment. They would have continued but Phil felt a tapping on his shoulder. Phil turned to see all their guests looking at them very bemused. Tony tucked his head into Phil’s shoulder as he laughed. Clint grabbed Phil’s arm and jokingly tried to pull Phil away from Tony. “And apparently, we can’t let you two stay next to each other.”

Tony glared at the archer as he wrapped himself more firmly around Phil. “Hey, this is my wedding and I can make out with my husband as much as I want.”

Phil kissed Tony’s forehead. “What he said.” Phil told Clint before pulling away from Tony until they were only holding hands. Their fingers stayed laced for the rest of the reception. Tony pulled Phil out for their first dance as soon as the room was cleared. Tony was responsible for the music but Phil couldn’t have chosen better than ‘More Than Words’ by the Extremes. 

It seemed like forever for the party to slow enough for Phil to excuse himself and Tony from their guests. They had already talked to everyone in the small crowd and Phil could feel his possessiveness rise. He didn’t want to share Tony anymore. He wanted to grab his husband and finally take him hard on the nearest flat surface. The last few days had been a tease with having Tony with him but not fucking Tony into the mattress. Phil wanted to wait until their wedding night since it was only a few days difference for the pair. However, that left Phil anxious to leave now that the time was so near. Tony seemed to understand that Phil wanted to leave the party and pulled Phil to the elevator while yelling back to the crowd. “Great to see you all but we’re going to be busy for a while so see yourselves out. Bye!” 

Phil laughed as he followed Tony. He waved goodbye as he pinned Tony to the wall of the elevator. They kissed until they got to their floor. Phil pulled Tony into their rooms and started to fondle him. Tony laughed when he felt how impatient Phil’s hands were. “Someone is eager.”

“Well, I’m haven’t able to really touch you in hours.” Phil explained as he cupped Tony’s ass and pulled him hard against his body. 

Tony laughed as he danced away from Phil. “How about you give me a minute and meet me in the bedroom?”

Phil shook his head as he lunged at the other man. “No, I want to pamper you like I did before then we can move to the main event.”

Smiling, Tony shrugged as he let his tux jacket fall off his shoulders and onto the ground. He undid his tie as he walked backwards. “How about I do a slow strip tease before we get to the bedroom?”

Phil didn’t even care that Tony was tossing his clothes onto the floor. He grabbed Tony’s tie as it was flung at him. Phil grabbed the end of his own and yanked it off before both of the ties fell to the ground. “Counter proposal, you strip by the time we get to the shower and when we get to the bedroom, I get to fuck you into the mattress.”

Tony undid his cummerbund and had moved to undo his shirt buttons when he shivered due to Phil’s idea. He was close to the door for the bedroom when he stopped moving. “You sit on the bed, I strip, we get clean then you fuck me.”

Phil nodded as he walked past Tony and took off his jacket and cummerbund. “Done.”

Laughing, Tony followed Phil into the bedroom. He waited until Phil had taken off his shirt before pushing Phil onto the bed. Tony then moved away from the agent and his long arms. He undid his cuffs before turning around and leaning over to undo the laces of his shoes. Phil growled at the gorgeous ass shaking in front of him. He also had to thank the yoga that Tony did with Natasha for getting the genius so flexible. Tony took off his shoes and socks before straightening up and shrugging his shoulders so his shirt fell to his feet revealing his scarred back. Phil knew every scar and though part of him wanted to go and rekill everyone who hurt Tony, he was amazed at what Tony had lived through. These were testaments to how strong he was even though Tony still saw them as ugly blemishes. Phil watched as Tony whipped off his belt and shimmy out of his pants. Tony wiggled his tight tuss much more than needed but Phil was planning to get him back for any teasing he did later. Phil stilled as he admired the sculptured buttocks in front of him. There was something different about Tony from the backside. Before Phil could figure what he was missing, Tony turned around and Phil realized what he had missed. Tony was completely hairless from the neck down. As Tony took a step towards him, Phil jumped to his feet and rushed to Tony. His hands skimmed over the smooth, hairless body until his right hand reached down and gripped Tony harder than he normal would. 

Tony made a sound between a laugh and a moan. “So you like it?”

Phil didn’t respond verbally to him. He stroked Tony until he felt a wetness at Tony’s tip. “When?”

Tony whimpered as he tried to answer. “Last...night… cream… gift.”

Phil let go of Tony’s cock and pushed Tony towards the bathroom. “Get in the shower. I’ll be in there in a second.” Phil watched Tony’s retreating figure as he picked up the clothes littered around the room. He need a few second of respite if he didn’t want push Tony against the wall and take him right there. Phil took off his pants and boxers as he went into the shower. He looked at Tony who was just waiting for him under the stream of water. He looked like a water nymph as he let the water run down his body. Phil quickened his pace to Tony and took his husband’s face between his hands to kiss him tenderly. Phil let go of Tony briefly to grab the enema hose and lubed it. He turned off the water as he made Tony turn away from him and kiss his shoulder. Phil then separated Tony’s cheeks as he gently push the tip into the small hole. He grabbed pressure gauge to make sure he didn’t hurt Tony by accident. Phil kissed Tony on the cheek. “Hands and knees baby.” It was a sign of how much Tony trusted Phil that he listen to him without a word. “I know you’ve probably never had one before but this is an enema. It’s going to get you as clean on the inside as I’m going to get you on the outside. I want you full but I don’t want to hurt you. Tell me if it’s too much. After I think you’ve had enough in you, you’re going to get to your feet so I can wash your outsides while you hold that. You understand?”

Tony nodded as he obeyed Phil’s order. Phil could see Tony relaxing into the position as he turned on the water. Phil knelt in front of Tony and pulled on Tony’s head until the genius was eagerly sucking him. Phil kept a close eye on Tony’s back for any signs that the man was in pain. A few minutes into the enema, Tony started to wiggle uncontrollably. Phil reached around Tony’s waist and felt Tony’s stomach distend. Phil turned off the water and stood. He smiled when Tony tried to follow his cock up but Tony stopped when he was sidetracked by the odd feeling of his stomach. Phil helped Tony to his feet and then pulled one of Tony’s hands to the bump on his usual flat stomach. Phil kissed the side of Tony’s head as he laced Tony’s fingers with his and they stroked the bump together. Phil turned the shower back on and grabbed the soap with his free hand. “Don’t let a drop out, baby.”

Phil quickly washed them. He took his hand off of Tony’s stomach but was pleased when Tony kept his hand in position. Tony’s prick had started to flag but Phil didn’t mind. He knew not everyone enjoyed getting enemas and this had probably been Tony’s first time. Phil felt confident that with enough sessions with the tube and positive reinforcement, he could change Tony’s attitude about enemas. By the time Phil had finished washing both of them, Tony looked truly uncomfortable. Phil leaned forward and kissed Tony. “Come on.” Phil said as he lead Tony to the toilet. 

Tony looked at him mystified from his seat on the toilet before he spoke. “You’re just going to watch me?” But even as he asked he refused to let go of Phil’s hand. Tony had squeezed it hard a few times and Phil knew the cramps were getting to the man.

Phil brushed Tony’s hair back and kissed him on the forehead. “I know the whole process seems weird but you don’t have to feel that way. It’s just me. I mean I was the one who gave you the enema, Tony. I think I know what’s going to happen better than you do right now.” Tony still didn’t look convinced so Phil leaned over and put pressure on bulge from the water in Tony. Tony hiss but stubbornly refused to let go of his bowel. Phil was surprised because most first timers with enemas can’t wait to get the liquid out of them. “Baby, just relax and let go.” When that didn’t work, Phil tipped Tony’s head back and kissed him. The stubborn man became distracted enough that the added pressure of Phil’s hand on his stomach made him give into Phil’s command. Phil heard the water start to drip out of Tony and he pushed more firmly on Tony’s stomach for a few minutes before pulling away. Phil knew the majority of the water would be out of the genius by then. He twisted just enough to start the water in the tub then turn his attention back to Tony. “There. Don’t you feel better? You don’t have all that liquid in you and you are clean on the inside.”

Tony seemed overwhelmed with the new sensation since he took a few beats to reply to Phil. “Yeah, I do feel lighter I guess but that doesn’t mean that I enjoyed it.”

Phil caressed Tony’s cheek as he spoke. “Give it a few more times. Some people find it relaxing to be given enemas.”

Shrugging, Tony gave Phil a measuring look but didn’t seem upset by at the idea of having more enemas. “I’ll try it.”

As he let go of Tony and moved to the tub, Phil responded. “That’s all I ask. After you are done, join me in the bath.”

Phil waited only a few minutes in the water before Tony joined him. This wasn’t the first time the two of them had shared a soak so Phil knew it would relax Tony after his enema. Phil had thought that Tony had taken the enema rather well. The man didn’t seem to care about the water going into him to was more the awkwardness of it coming back out in front of Phil that seemed to worry him. When Tony was firmly on his lap and wrapped in his arms, Phil asked Tony about his experience. “So why didn’t you like it?”

Tony shrugged as he replied. “I guess with you standing there, it was just a bit too intimate. I know you’re going to fuck me there but watching me was a little weird.”

“I can understand that but you know I don’t care.” Phil stated as he rubbed Tony’s stomach lightly.  

Snuggling back into Phil, Tony nodded. “I know and after you left me to finish by myself, I kind of wanted you back next to me. I did kind of enjoy it. I mean I feel more relaxed in some odd way.” Tony turned his head and kissed Phil. “I guess you know me better than I know myself.”

Phil didn’t respond to Tony’s claim. He just cupped Tony’s face and continued to kiss the man. Eventually, Tony twisted in the tub so he could turn and straddle Phil’s lap. Phil took advantage of the move and let a hand trail down to Tony’s ass. He used his other hand to grab a hand towel and cleaned Tony’s behind one more time. After he finished, he quickly sunk a finger into the hole. Tony moaned into the kiss and ground his cock into Phil’s. Just a few minutes of making out with his husband caused Phil to reach his breaking point. He pushed Tony away from him. “Dry up, baby and get onto the bed with that ass high in the air.”

Tony stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry off with while Phil drained the tub. “But you promised I could kiss you during sex.” 

Tony sounded like a child who realized he was getting ice cream but no sprinkles. Phil looked at him fondly as he spoke. “I’m not going to deny you that but I want to get you ready.”

Tossing the towel into the hamper and walking out the door, Tony shook his head. “Considering the amount of time you’ve spent the last few days playing with my ass, it better be ready.”

Phil nodded even though there was no one to see him agree with Tony. In the last few days, he had spent every moment that did not have to do with the wedding getting Tony ready for tonight. He walked into the bedroom to the welcome sight of Tony with pillows under his hip, lube next to his leg and his ass high in the air. Phil walked up to the foot of the bed and pushed Tony’s legs farther apart. He used both hands to separate the perfectly round mounds in front of him. He bent down kissed the wrinkled hole. Phil heard Tony gasp in surprise as he pulled away, lubed up three fingers and pushed them into Tony. Tony pushed back against Phil’s intrusion instantly since Tony had been over his lap yesterday and been losing his mind from the pleasure of the three digits in him. Phil let Tony get away with the movement for a few minutes before pulling out and re-lubricating his fingers and pushing in again. The three fingers were thick but not quite enough for Phil to slide into the virgin territory. On the other hand, Phil wanted Tony to feel the burn from his walls being pushed out of the way to make room for Phil’s claiming. Tony interrupted Phil’s thoughts by putting his two cents in about Phil’s hesitations. “Phil, I’m ready. Please, please claim me.”

Phil coated his prick as he pulled his fingers out of Tony. He gently rolled Tony onto his back and kissed the man laying beneath him. He lined himself up and pushed into Tony. They both moaned. Phil felt Tony clench against the intrusion even though he only had tip of the head inside of Tony. Phil kissed Tony’s cheek before he pulled back and rocked forward. “Relax, baby. This is what you wanted. Your sluty, little hole has been aching for it. Think about how good it felt when I put three fingers into you. My cock is thick, longer and it will give you so much pleasure.”

Tony moaned as he relaxed muscle by muscle. His hands were sheets rhythmically to be the beat of Phil’s thrust. “More.”

Phil chuckled at the man’s word. “Oh, you’re enjoying the burn. You like the feel of your own body giving away to me. I have to say I love it.”  Phil had just managed to get his head into Tony. Phil leaned back and looked at where his head disappeared. He felt a surge of smugness and possessiveness run through him. He grabbed Tony’s cock and stroke him. “Cum, baby.”

Tony looked at Phil with dilated pupils, his lips parted and a bit of sweat on his brow. Phil knew that Tony was fighting not to release but he wanted to reward Tony for his behavior so far. Also he knew that after the initial tightening of his muscles, Tony would be more relaxed for Phil to give him a proper claiming. “But...you?”

Phil speed up his hand’s movements. “I want to give you a proper fucking. I want to thrust into you so hard that your ass has no choice but to give in to me. I’m going to be so deep when I coat your insides with my cum that you’ll never get me out again.”

Tony whispered. “Then fuck me... Do it.” Tony seemed to come out of his daze. “I want to hurt because you took your pleasure with my body. I want to give you that. Honey, take your pleasure and I’ll follow you to mine. Please Phil.”

Phil kissed Tony hard before listening to the genius and let go of his prick. Phil pulled out of Tony and thrust in harder than before. He watched his husband wince from the rough treatment but then he heard Tony whimper more again. Phil’s movements became rougher after that. Tony’s hands flew to Phil’s back when Phil finally bottomed out but Phil didn’t pause. “That’s all of me. You wanted it and you got it. That hungry ass just begged for it.” Phil angled his hip so he began pounding on Tony’s pleasure spot. Phil knew he was overloading Tony as his breath was coming in gasps. Phil could feel Tony’s fingers burying themselves into his back. “Are you regretting your promise to wait? My cock is pushing against that happy spot in you then rubbing against it as I fuck you. I bet you didn’t know I could do this for hours. Though, your ass is the best I’ve ever had. You are tight and needy. You were made for my cock, weren’t you? Fuck the Avengers and SI, this is what you want and deserve. I should tie you to the bed and keep you here forever. You won’t even mind. As long as your holes are occupied with my cock, you don’t care what happened.”

Phil felt his orgasm approaching. Though he wasn’t lying about being able to go on all night, apparently Tony’s ass was his weakness. He became more frantic with his thrusts then ducked his head to Tony’s neck. He bit down hard as he came. Phil felt Tony’s cum splash against his stomach.  Phil lifted his head from Tony’s shoulder and kissed Tony gently. The genius was sluggish as Phil caressed his body. It seemed like he was too exhausted from his battle to hold back his orgasm to understand what was going on around him. It could, however, just be his submissive side having taken over completely again. Tony was always the most pliable right after an orgasm. Yet when Phil tried to pull out of Tony, the reaction was immediate. Tony’s legs were suddenly on Phil’s hips, holding him in place as he made needy, clingy sounds. 

Phil rubbed his hands down Tony’s sides as he tried to placate the man. “Baby, I need to pull out. I don’t want you any sorer than you will already be after your first time.”

When Phil tried to move again, Tony clung to him even tighter causing Phil to fall onto him. Phil tried to inch away but Tony wouldn’t allow it. In fact, the man buried himself into Phil shoulder and refused to move. Phil changed tactics and kissed Tony on the side of  his head. He realized that Tony needed him to stay connected with him for some reason. “Baby, I won’t pull out but let me move so I can hold you better.”

Tony nodded from his spot but didn’t seem interested in moving otherwise. Phil moved so he pulled out a little and twisted them until Phil was spooned behind Tony. He pulled the genius close and kissed him on his neck. Tony weakly thrust back and Phil got the idea. He softly pushed in until he was completely seated in Tony again. It wasn’t difficult since he had started to harden again with all the movement from getting them into position. If he wasn’t so puzzled by Tony’s odd behavior, Phil would have asked for a round two. As it was, Tony was beginning to worry Phil. Phil wrapped himself around Tony and kissed him on the neck again right on top of the bite mark from earlier. Phil felt Tony shutter and relax in his grasp. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Tony just shook his head and clenched at the arms around him.  Phil squeezed him tightly as he kissed neck Tony again. He gently nibbled neck as he spoke. “Come on. Tell me. Let me make it better.”

Tony shook his head again. “No…” a whispered came from the shell shocked man. “You can’t make it better.” Tony turned a little to look at Phil. He looked lost to Phil as if he didn’t know what was going on around him. 

Phil felt his heart break. He knew it was a possibility that Tony just won’t enjoy penetration.  It didn’t make sense why Tony wouldn’t let Phil pull out of him but considering how confused Tony seemed maybe he didn’t really know what he wanted. “Baby, I can pull out right now.”

The man in Phil’s arms jerked at the idea. “No, you can’t leave me. You promised. You can’t.” Tony’s fingers dug into Phil’s arms. “You promised.”

“Shhh. I’m never leaving you. I don’t care that you don’t like sex. I love you more than anything and the sex would have been a bonus.” Phil tried to calm the genius from his panic attack.

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed. “The sex is amazing...I love the sex… It’s just too much.”

Sighing internally in relieve, Phil smiled softly. “Okay, I should have realized I have…”

A hand covered Phil’s mouth before he could continue. “No, perfect Phil. Too perfect. It was too much. I felt connected to you… I knew that I was yours…. It felt like every other relationship was a lie… I…It…. We were whole. It was like you said. I’ll always belong to you… It all just made sense…” Tony started to tear up as he spoke. Phil was sure none of the tears would ever come down his cheeks but Tony really had gone through something. “You really do want me… Just me… You love Tony… And I don’t want to lose the feeling of you owning me so quickly.” Tony smiled softly as he seemed to finally calm down. “Plus, I don’t think I could live without your cock anymore. No wonder Thor and Cap are always going at it like rabbits.” Tony clenched his ass to punctuate his statement causing them both to moan. 

Phil snaked his hand to Tony’s cock. It was already hard, which was no surprise. As soon as he touched Tony’s prick, the genius buckled into his hand. Phil bite his mark again before talking. “You’ve still got my cock in you. Fuck yourself to an orgasm.” Phil let go of Tony’s prick and let his hand move to Tony’s nipples. Phil had been able to make Tony orgasm with just playing with the little nubs before and much to his amusement, his team had teased Tony about how he winced whenever his shirt moved the next day. Phil also knew that Tony had been on the edge of making a mess of his pants that day because he was so sensitive. Tony was moving back and forth as he tries to orgasm again. Phil was always amazed at Tony’s short refraction time. Phil had pushed Tony through multiple orgasms almost back to back just for his amusement quite a few times. He thought Tony looked amazing when he was too tired to move but still was on the edge of coming because Phil wanted him hard and needy. 

Tong was currently making whimpering sounds as he pushed back against Phil’s cock. Phil knew his man was close to finding his release. Phil felt Tony’s anal muscles tighten as the younger man came. He waited until Tony relaxed to roll Tony onto his stomach and started leisurely fuck Tony. He caressed the body beneath him as he moved. This marathon method of sex was Phil’s favorite. Usually, it cause his partners to loose themselves to the pleasure of being fucked. Phil felt Tony orgasm again. The only noises Tony was making was odd hitches in his breathing and little whimpering. Phil relaxed into the soft rhythm that Tony and his hips were making. Phil forced Tony to orgasm two more times before he picked up the tempo and released deep in Tony’s bowels. Phil felt Tony tighten around him again as he came with Phil. He waited for a while before he moved them both back onto their sides. “Baby, can I pull out? I don’t want you sore.”

Carefree, soft laughter filled the room. “Honey, I think that ship has sailed.” Tony turned his head back towards Phil. “Just stay.” He kissed Phil lightly before turning back to snuggle down onto the pillow.

Phil sighed but put his two cents into the argument. “You’re going to be sore for the next two weeks if you keep this up.”

Tony yawned as he commented. “What is the point of a honeymoon for four hundred, Alex? And anyway, if I only get two weeks, I’m getting as much sex in as possible.”

Phil pulled Tony closer to him. “You’re not getting two weeks. Fury transferred me as a wedding gift to the Avengers.”

Tony twisted his head so quickly Phil worried that he had whiplash. He pulled Phil in for a deep kiss. Phil laughed at the exuberance as they kissed. He eased away from Tony as he resumed their cuddling. 

“I’m not leaving you, baby.” Phil stated softly and he left one of his hands drift down to Tony’s stomach where Tony’s hand was resting and laced their fingers together.

Nodding, Tony sleepily replied. “I still expect lots of sex in the next few days. And if you think you’re going to deny me a good fucking, you don’t really know me.”

Phil laughed. “Baby, I wouldn’t ever deny myself you.”

Tony hummed his agreement. “God, I feel full.”

Phil rubbed Tony’s stomach gently. “Too full?”

Tony muttered as he fell asleep. “Of you? Never.”


	10. Chapter 10

Tony’s and Phil’s honeymoon was just as sex filled as expected. The two didn’t stop except for bathroom and food breaks. Tony had been as sore as Phil thought he was going to be the next morning. Tony didn’t seem to mind at all since he still insisted Phil take him again as soon as breakfast was done. Taking control of the situation, Phil took him over his lap and showed Tony who was in charge. He had cum on Phil’s lap without permission which made his punishment worse. Spanking had become a normal morning ritual for the pair after that. Tony eagerly went over Phil’s lap after he woke the agent up with a blow job or riding him until they came. Phil had finally tasted Tony all over his body and left his mark on seventy percent of Tony. The trickiest part of the honeymoon was to get Tony used to the enemas. Phil persevered and made Tony used to the fluid into his body. Phil loved how Tony took the enema for him. He introduced the table about a week into the honeymoon. It let Tony to lay on his side and relax as he was filled. Phil had to use the bags instead of the shower attachment but Tony took the liquid much better on his side. He held it for longer as well. He did so well that Phil insisted he take two more enemas with each being just a little more than the last. By the time they were done, Tony was a mess of relaxation and submission. That day had been a turning point for Tony, who afterward was much more at ease with Phil’s desire to see him filled with water. He still insisted that Phil be with him but Phil wouldn’t have let him do it by himself anyway.

The table also was used for shaving Tony. The cream had left Tony hairless for over a week but Phil didn’t want to use just the cream again. He made Tony lay still as he shaved most of his body with a straight razor, which he followed by the cream. After guaranteeing Tony wouldn’t have hair for another week, Phil pushed Tony onto his knees and took his mouth roughly. The two week honeymoon had cause Phil to become aroused more often than he usually was. It reminded Phil of when he was a teenager but Tony encouraged Phil’s quick refractory periods by constantly groping at his cock. Tony had become so infatuated by Phil’s prick that Phil joked that Tony only married him for his cock and Phil was just along for the ride. The horrified look on Tony’s face from the joke cleared up any doubt that Tony was with him just for the sex. It had also lead to Tony becoming very hesitant about having sex for a few hours even though he refused to move from his spot on Phil’s lap.  

One would think that after the two weeks of seclusion, that the two men were ready to get back to their lives but even Tony, who had never spent so much time not inventing since he was a child, didn’t want to leave their paradise. The first day in the real world left them both aching for the each other and the next day wasn’t better. Tony and Phil learned that they codependence was almost all consuming so Phil moved his office to Tony’s workroom and Tony insisted that Phil came on business trips with Tony. Fury had complained the first few times but when Tony had almost been kidnapped on one of their trips, the complaints ended. 

Phil’s old team still came by all the time. May had decided to stay on the team but let Ward take lead. She did visit often since she and Clint decided to give their relationship another try. Tony had given everyone on the team their own rooms. Well, he gave Skye, Simmons and Fitz a room and made Ward and May share with their significant others. It turned out the Skye and Natasha just wanted to have enjoy the wedding as much as everyone else was. Though, Tony said that they still hooked up every once in a while.

The days flew by for the pair and every day it seemed like they were closer than the day before. They watched as their friends got married and had children. The weirdest one was when Captain America apparently had gotten pregnant by Thor. Tony had been withdrawn when he heard the news. Phil finally cornered the genius and found out that Tony was worried that Phil had wanted children. After may assurances that Phil loved their lives just the way they were, Tony embraced being an uncle to Steve’s kids and later Pepper’s and May’s. When Ward and Fitz decided to adopt, Tony was the one who got them the right lawyer to make sure they got their bundle of joy. The kids adored Tony. Their parents often bribed their kids with Tony babysitting them to behave. Phil and Tony were constants in the all of kids’ lives. They were there for birthdays, graduations and weddings. 

On the couple’s fiftieth anniversary, the couple had a party for just family and friends. Phil’s brothers and their kids were their and mixed in with the pair’s adopted family. The crowd filled the house that Phil and Tony had gotten after Phil’s retirement. It was as big as the Stark Mansion but since there was always family over it never felt as big and lonely to Tony. Tony always complained that no one wanted to just leave them alone to have a good time. He was also the one who insisted that people stayed with them when they were in town. The kids and their kids all had rooms at their parent’s places as well as the Stark-Coulson house.

In their last days, Tony and Phil had taken to staying as close to each other as possible as if they wanted to tell death they were a package deal. To the outside world, it didn’t seem that odd for the pair to be so close. It had been years since they had been out in public without each other. Phil and Tony had only spent a handful of nights not sleeping next to each other in the sixty-two years of their marriage. Though they didn’t have sex anymore, Tony was just as submissive and needy as he had been during their courtship and Phil was still his guiding hand. They kissed still so often that no one commented about it. It was just a fact that Phil and Tony were in love. They had even ended up in pop songs as the symbol unending love. They had become an icon of commitment and love that comes when you least expect. In a weird way, Tony and Phil helped push the borders of what love really was. 

Their last moments were spent in bed together. Phil’s arms wrapped around Tony like they had been every other night but Tony was facing him instead of laying cocooned by his lover’s body. They knew that they didn’t have much time left. They didn’t mind as long as they went together. Neither could survive the other’s loss. Tony brushed his trembling hand on Phil’s cheek. “I love you.”

Phil nodded as he kissed the hand that caressed him. “I love you.”

The pair kissed one last time. 

When morning arrived and Thor came to check on his friends, he found them with their lips almost sealed together as if even in death they couldn’t help showing how much they love one another. Telling his husband of their passing would be of the hardest things Thor had ever done. Tony and Phil were the last of the original group outside of Steve and himself.  To Steve, Tony had become a brother and at times they seemed as close as Steve and himself. Thor knew that his husband would not take the death well. Privately, Thor had even come to the couple to ask if they would want the elixir to lengthen their lives as it had Steve’s but they decided that it wouldn’t be fair that they kept living while the others died. 

Thor took the blanket at the end of the bed and tucked his friends in as if they were just sleeping. “Rest well my friends and may you never be separated wherever path your souls take hereafter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing this story. It was short and sweet. (That is in reference to another story that I'm writing and refuses to end.) 
> 
> Also please comment and leave Kudos. It makes me happy to see what people think about what I wrote. Everyone loves love.


End file.
